Undertale - la SOUL dorada
by StrikeForceHeroeTeller
Summary: AU. Antes de la llegada de Frisk al INFRAMUNDO y de las Siete SOULS, otro humano ya había caído y este era un adulto médico. Al caer, el hombre curó a Chara y cambio por mucho la historia conocida. Ahora 18 años después, Frisk sube junto con su familia en un picnic a monte Ebott... [Listo!]
1. Prólogo

**Undertale: La SOUL dorada.**

 **¡Buenas gente! ¡Aquí Strike con una nueva historia de un juego muy apreciado por todos! ¡UNDERTALE!**

 **Después de ver la ruta Pacifista y Genocidio me dije "Hay que ayudar a Asriel y Chara a toda costa." Y de allí ¡Bam! Se me ocurrió este cuento en donde no solo ambos pero también otros personajes que revelaré después (aunque si sabes de Undertale sabrás quienes son) tendrán al fin, el final feliz que se merecen. ¡Así que vamos allá!**

 **¡ATENCIÓN! ¡CONTIENE SPOILERS!**

 **" " Pensamiento.**

 **\- - Diálogo.**

 **Undertale le pertenece a Toby Fox. Y en este fic, Chara será macho y con una conducta más amable y Frisk será hembra.**

* * *

 **Prólogo: Monte Ebott.**

El hombre corría. Debía huir. Sabía que si se detenía o siquiera ralentizaba el paso sería hombre muerto. Le dolía mucho tener que largarse ahora, justo cuando tenía una nueva razón para ser feliz pero debía sacrificarlo para que esa razón pudiera estar libre de cualquier problema que él causó.

?: "¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser cruel? Justo cuando mi nieta había nacido..."

El griterío lo pusó en alerta. No tardarían en alcanzarlo.

?: "¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo comprenderán que mi poción NO los hace inmortales? ¡Sólo cura para evitar muertes innecesarias! -

Siguió corriendo pero sabía que será inútil. A menos de que encuentre un escondite, no saldrá de esta. Y sus ruegos se escucharon.

?:- ¡Una cueva! ¡Aleluya! -

Corrió hacia ella y se metió. Pero luego se arrepintió de ello, la cueva solo lo llevo a un agujero sin salida y no había forma de volver, se escuchaban pasos y gritos. El desconocido sabía que solo había una forma de salir de la situación. Sin mirar el fondo, se volteó, cerró los ojos y se impulsó hacia atrás...

?: "A veces hay que dar un salto de fe."

* * *

Al despertar, el hombre no podía dar crédito de lo que veía. Estaba acostado en un lecho de flores amarillas, donde por encima de su cabeza se podía ver el orificio por donde cayó. Creyó que estaba ya muerto hasta que sintió dolor en su espalda.

?:- ¡Aghhh! Sip, sigo vivo y fue una caída fuerte. -

Se levantó poco a poco y finalmente vio a su alrededor. Aparte del campo de flores, parecía que se encontraba cerca de unas ruinas que lucían destruidas hace poco tiempo.

?:- Humm... extraño que haya ruinas dentro de Monte...Ebott... ! -

Y se acordó: Monte Ebott era la montaña donde los monstruos que fueron derrotados en la Vieja Guerra y que sobrevivieron fueron encerrados para siempre. Básicamente pasó del mango de la sartén directito hacia el fuego.

?:- ¿Qué hago, qué hago, qué hago? No sé donde diantres puedo estar y no creo que haya forma de que escape de aquí con vida. Y si por alguna razón pudiera salir de este monte, estoy seguro de que haya afuera me arrestarían. Dios mío, ¿qué?...-

Desconocido:- ¿Otro humano? -

El hombre se volteó y vio a un grupo de monstruos que parecían ser una familia de cabras humanoides: uno era un hombre grande, con lo que parecía ser una melena rubia, una corona ("Debe ser el rey." pensó), una capa azul que si bien lo cubría en su mayoría, sus hombros revelaban que llevaba una armadura con hombreras y un broche dorado. Llevaba dos grandes cuernos encima de su cabeza y comparado con el hombre, lucía más grande por una cabeza. La otra cabra era hembra y por ello sus cuernos no eran tan prominentes como el de su esposo. Ella tenía todo lo que parecía ser su "cabello" blanco y aparte llevaba una toga con la insignia de una "Delta Rune" y entre sus manos llevaba a un niño humano que parecía estar muy enfermo. Junto a ellos estaba lo que parecía ser su hijo, una cabrita sin cuernos quien llevaba una playera de manga larga de color verde con líneas de color amarillo y pantalones negros. El hombre habló tomando su atención hacia el niño humano:- ¿Qué le pasó? ¡Luce como si estuviera ante la muerte! -

El rey:- Este niño humano cayó muy enfermo hoy. Estamos desesperados y no encontramos la cura para él. -

Hombre:- ¡Tienen suerte! ¡Rápido, póngalo en el suelo! -

La familia, si bien no confiaban en el hombre estaban desesperados por curar al muchacho, obedecieron y pronto vieron que el hombre vertía una especie de líquido dorado de una botella en un vaso. El hombre lo acercó al niño y se lo hizo tomar y tragar. Para cuando había tragado la última gota, una luz dorada salió del estómago del niño y al desvanecerse éste despertó.

Niño humano:- ¿? ¿Qué pasó? -

Hombre:- Tranquilo muchacho, estabas muy enfermo pero te curé. Tienes una suerte que pocos tienen. -

La familia pronto se abalanzó llorando hacia el niño, abrazándolo mucho.

La reina:- ¡Oh Chara, oh Chara! ¡Creíamos que no lo lograrías! ¡Gracias al cielo! -

Pronto, la cabrita se acercó al hombre:- Gra-gracias por salvar a mi amigo. Te-tenía mucho miedo de-de de que... - Y empezó pronto a llorar.

Pero el hombre lo reconfortó abrazándolo y diciéndole:- Hey, tranquilo, ya lo peor pasó. Aparte, siempre es un placer salvar las vidas de otros así que no te preocupes. -

El rey se le acercó:- Te agradecemos humano por habernos ayudado. Lamento que nos introduzcamos en complicadas circunstancias pero ¿se puede saber cuál es su nombre? -

El hombre respondió algo nervioso:- Me llamo Wilson. Obviamente vengo de la Superficie y les contaré más detalles de mi cuando me aclaren primero unas preguntas. ¿Quiénes son ustedes, dónde estoy y qué está pasando? -

El rey:- Me llamo Asgore, Asgore Dreemur, ella es Toriel, esposa _(apunta a la mujer cabra)_ , mi hijo, Asriel _(el cabrito saluda diciendo "Howdy!")_ y nuestro hijo adoptivo Chara _(acaricia su cabeza ya que se encontraba ahora a su lado)_. Estás en el INFRAMUNDO y para ser preciso en las RUINAS, el lugar más alejado de la ciudad. Como te dijimos antes, Chara se había enfermado cuando él y Asriel estaban jugando con unas flores que al parecer lo envenenaron. Justamente algo nos dijo que debíamos ir a las RUINAS para salvarlo y agradecemos que hayas caído de la Superficie. -

Toriel:- Ahora cuéntanos de tí. ¿Por qué caíste aquí en primer lugar Wilson? -

Wilson:- No es... algo agradable pero les contaré. Anteriormente era un médico muy reconocido, me especificaba mucho en curar a la gente no importa si era pobre o rica pues me encantaba hacerlos felices. Y todo el mundo era realmente amable conmigo que pronto no tardé en encontrar a una mujer con quien casarme y formar una familia. Se llamaba Mary y era una gran mujer, muy amable, hermosa y paciente conmigo. Por desgracia, ella murió cuando trajo al mundo nuestra hija, Chelly. Sin embargo, seguí siendo feliz pues Chelly crecía mas fuerte, amable, optimista y linda con el tiempo. Durante mucho tiempo, la cuide como una gran tesoro y todo el mundo era amigo de ella. Al final, llegó el tiempo de dejarla ir: conoció a un hombre llamado Reznov quien era un gran tipo y totalmente apegado a mi hija. Ambos se querían muchísimo que no tardaron en enamorarse y al final se casaron. Yo estaba muy feliz y más cuando me anunciaron que iba a ser abuelo. Pero en el momento del embarazo todo se complicó. Chelly estaba grave y yo no iba a permitir que le ocurriera un destino parecido al de su madre así que me pusé a trabajar en una medicina que pudiera curar TODO tipo de enfermedades y permitiera al paciente una recuperación rápida. Tuve éxito después de muchos fracasos y pronto Chelly estaba en un gran estado de salud y por fin llegó el momento del nacimiento. Por desgracia, unos pandilleros descubrieron mi secreto y amenazaron con lastimar a mi familia si no les entregaba la fórmula de la medicina. Yo me negué, no quería que mi medicina pasara a ser usado como una droga y un método explotador para sacar dinero. Pedí ayuda al pueblo y ellos me prometieron que cuidarían de mi familia. Los pandilleros se dieron cuenta así que decidieron asesinarme. Yo huí deseándoles suerte a mi hija y a mi yerno en una carta _(comienza a derramar lágrimas)_ y ellos me persiguieron. Me dirigí a Monte Ebott y... -

Aquí Wilson colapsó y se llevó las manos a su rostro llorando por la vida que había dejado atrás. Pronto sintió que dos pares de brazos lo rodeaban y vio a Asriel y a Chara abrazándolo. Pronto Asriel dijo:- ¿Y por qué no mejor te quedas con nosotros? Aquí puedes ser nuestro amigo y formar nuevos. Podrás jugar conmigo y Chara y ya no tendrías porque estar triste. -

Asgore:- Actualmente Asriel tiene un buen punto. Justamente necesitamos ayuda en el campo de medicina y puede que sea un puesto que te agrade. -

Toriel:- Ya no volverás a estar solo Wilson. A partir de este momento, estés donde estés el INFRAMUNDO será tu hogar y los monstruos serán tu nueva familia. ¿Quieres? -

Wilson pensó mucho en esta decisión. Si bien parte de él quería volver con su verdadera familia, él sabía que no podría. La barrera estaba allí y no había forma conocida de derribarla. Aparte, él tenía curiosidad de ver como era esa sociedad que varios llamaban "salvajes" y empezar una nueva vida no era una mala idea. Así que ¿por qué no?.

Wilson:- Será un placer. -

Y la familia abandonó junto con el hombre las RUINAS.

* * *

 **¡Y allí lo tienen amigos! El prólogo está hecho y con ello el inicio de nuestro cuento "debajo". XD En el próximo episodio, la jugadora hace su aparición junto a alguien más...**

 **Tardaré un rato en actualizar el cuento debido a que estoy en exámenes pero estoy DETERMINADO en completarlo.**

 **Strike out.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Undertale: la SOUL dorada.**

 **¡Buenas gente y bienvenidos al primer capítulo de Undertale: la SOUL dorada! Aquí finalmente conocemos a la "jugadora" Frisk y a su familia. Justamente planean hacer un picnic para un evento especial pero los eventos demostraran que va a pasar a ser un evento realmente "especial". Sin más, ¡a la lectura!**

 **Como siempre, Undertale es de Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: un picnic y una cueva.**

El sol volvía a surgir del horizonte, simbolizando el reinicio del ciclo donde la humanidad en la ciudad de Hopeful Dawn. Hombres y mujeres adultas saliendo a trabajar, niños yendo a la escuela, adolescentes listos para afrontar los retos que hicieron con sus vidas y ancianos agradecidos de poder haber llegado a vivir otro día. En particular en una casa de madera pintada de naranja de dos pisos, forma rectangular y con 8 habitaciones, una muchacha de 18 años. de pelo largo café que le llegaba a la cadera, de 1,65 metros ojos redondos azules y una nariz chata despertaba.

Frisk:- _(Bosteza)_ ¡Ah! ¡Hoy es el día! -

Se levantó pronto de la cama en su habitación, se cambió de su pijama roja de Fairy Tail **(no pude evitarlo XD)** a una playera azul con franjas moradas, unos pantalones de mezclilla y tenis deportivos celestes. Una vez terminada de cambiarse, se fue corriendo pero con sigilo hacia el cuarto de sus padres. Sin embargo, al llegar vio que la puerta de estos dos ya estaba abierta.

Frisk: "Ya debieron de haber despertado." Pronto noto la cabeza de su madre, una señora de 48 años, ojos cafés, pelo rubio y rizado y pecas en sus cachetes en las escaleras indicando con una mano que bajara al piso de abajo. Frisk hizo lo pedido y pronto se topo con su madre y su padre, un hombre de 47 años, pelo café lacio corto con algunas canas empezando a asomarse, nariz recta, ojos azules y un bigote corto fino.

Frisk:- ¿Ya está todo listo? -

Padre:- ¡Por supuesto! A tu hermano le encantará esto. Desde que los proyectos que te encargan te arrebatan tiempo así como a nosotros el trabajo, apreciará un momento en familia. -

De repente, escucharon que una puerta se abría arriba.

Madre:- ¡Shhhh! Aquí viene. -

Se escucharon pasos y un muchacho de 14 años con el ojo derecho azul y el otro café, ambos almendrados, pelo café al estilo de Sting Eucliffe con mechones rubios, cara ovalada, midiendo 1,57 metros quien aún andaba vestido en su piyama ya que no era tan madrugadora que digamos.

Todos:- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALEJANDRO! -

El nombrado se sobresaltó por el susto pero luego sonrió y abrazó a su familia.

Alejandro _(feliz)_ :- ¡Gracias familia! ¡Casi olvidaba que era mi cumple hoy! -

Frisk:- ¡Nosotros jamás lo olvidaremos hermanito! ¡Has sido un gran amigo desde que estuviste junto a mí! -

Mamá:- Aunque tengamos mucho tiempo ocupado, siempre tendremos tiempo dispuesto para estar contigo hijo. -

Alejandro:- Gracias mamá. Entonces, ¿cuál es su plan para celebrarme? -

Papá:- Es una sorpresa hijo. Por fortuna hoy es Viernes así que una vez que ustedes 2 salgan del colegio, los recogemos y nos vamos hacia la sorpresa, ¿ok? -

Alejandro:- ¡Genial! ¡Entonces empecemos de una vez y caminos al colegio Frisky! -

Estuvo a punto de ir a su cuarto cuando su padre lo detuvo:- ¡Un momento renacuajo! Antes asegúranos que hoy no pelearás en la escuela. Se que lo haces con propósitos nobles pero hoy queremos evitar el viaje a la oficina del director. ¿Entendido? -

Alejandro no quedó muy convencido de la condición. Él si era algo problemático pero lo era porque siempre defendía a varios chicos y chicas que muchas veces eran molestados por grandulones en su escuela y algunas veces llegaban a los golpes. El director ya lo suspendió 3 veces debido al reglamento pero siempre que volvía al menos algunos defendidos lo recibían agradeciéndolo por su valentía. Aparte, se puede decir que él no sea un alumno aplicado, le gusta más estar al aire libre y practicar deportes que estudiar y leer. Si bien, no estaba en la lista blanca de los maestros, era conocido en toda su escuela como un gran amigo leal y amable.

Frisk, por su parte, era lo contrario de su hermano: aplicada, bonita, tímida y tranquila. También era amable como él, aunque algo "demás" pues no pone muy bien los límites. Aún así, ella también era conocida en su colegio aunque varias veces era nomás por sus 'virtudes'. Si bien, varios intentan cortejarla y ser más que 'amigos', Frisk no sale con nadie, en parte porque nadie le parece el indicado y por otra parte su padre y su hermano son bien protectores de ella y se dice que ambos habían aprendido karate y terminaron con la cinta negra. Así que ¡Ay del valiente que logre ser novio de Frisk!

Volviendo a la historia, Alejandro respondió:- Okey, es un trato. - Y pronto subió para cambiarse. Después de un rato, la familia desayunó y salió a hacer sus obligaciones.

* * *

 **Time skip, 4 horas después...**

Era hora del lonche en el Campus Dawn donde tanto Frisk y Alejandro estudiaban y los mencionados se encontraban en una mesa junto a algunos amigos quienes lo felicitaron.

Kore _(muchacho de la misma edad y estatura de Alejandro, le gusta teñir su pelo azul y peinarlo con gel dejando un fleco orientado hacia arriba. Tiene ojos asiáticos naranjas y una cara triangular)_ :- ¡Feliz cumple amigo! Ten aquí, te ayudará mucho. -

Le dió una caja que Alejandro abrió y sacó dos chapas de identificación. Alejandro:- ¡Oh cool! ¡Siempre he querido uno de estos! ¡Gracias Koru! -

Frisk:- ¿Se puede saber de donde los conseguiste? -

Monica, una muchacha de 19 años, misma altura, castaña y con cabello ondulada, ojos morados y saltones, amiga de Frisk contestó:- Los encontré por Amazon, y los pedí la semana pasada. ¡Tuvimos suerte de que llegaran a tiempo! -

Robinson _(muchacho de 19 años, rubio y peinado como Guillermo Ochoa y con ojos celestes. Ah y tiene un "crush" en Frisk)_ :- Y como sabemos que tu más donarías el dinero que te regalaremos que quedartelo decidimos que una vez que tu familia regrese del picnic te llevaríamos a... - Sacó de sus bolsillos unos boletos de un concierto que Frisk y Alejandro vieron con los ojos brillando.

Ambos _(alegres)_ :- ¡BOLETOS PARA EL CONCIERTO DE COLDPLAY! -

Frisk terminó abrazando a Robinson de la emoción que este terminó algo sorprendido. Sin embargo, pronto respondió abrazándola algo abochornado pero luego se separaron, Frisk ajena a los sentimientos que ocurrieron.

Alejandro estaba muy alegre que no notó a la chica tímida de pelo rosada lacio y gruesa, con ojos también rosas y redonditas, de su misma edad solo que 5 centímetros más baja que se le acercó por detrás hasta que lo tocó.

Alejandro _(volteando a verla)_ :- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! _(se abochorna pues tiene un "crush" con ella)_ ¡Hola Chizuru! -

La chica dijo un tímido "Hola" y le presentó una caja que contenía un casco de "Tommy" de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Algo que se me olvido mencionarte querido(a) lector(a), es que el bisabuelo de Frisk y Alejandro había participado en dicha guerra como uno de los varios soldados que atacaron Juno. Después peleó por su vida durante las batallas de París, la batalla de las Ardenas y finalmente Market Garden. Al final recibió una medalla por su valor a costa de perder el ojo izquierdo pero logró salir adelante. Alejandro, si más bien sabía que lo que vivió su bisabuelo era un infierno, se asombró por los relatos que él había escrito en un diario y por la valentía que él tuvo para enfrentarlos. De modo que por lo menos quiso respetar la memoria de su bisabuelo coleccionando un traje militar británico de aquellos tiempos, lo único que le faltaban eran las chapas y el casco.

Alejandro:- ¡Chizuru! ¡Era justamente lo que quería gracias! - Le dió un abrazo a lo que la chica quedo sonriendo tímidamente. Luego le sugirió:- "¿No... quieres quedarte un rato con nosotros? -

La niña asintió y se sentó.

Pronto a Frisk se le ocurrió una GRAN idea:- Hey, ¿tienen ustedes algún plan al salir de clases? -

Robinson pronto dijo:- No, la verdad es que no tengo siquiera un plan excepto ir a ver Coldplay. -

Kore y Monica:- Nada tampoco. -

Chizuku:- No. Hoy no. -

Frisk:- ¿Pues por qué no mejor se vienen con nosotros al picnic? Conociendo a mamá ella hará todo un festín cuando se supone que solo iremos 4. Aparte el lugar que elegimos es hermoso que les va a gustar. -

Alejandro:- ¡Ey! ¡Ese es un gran plan hermana! ¡Así podemos ir todos juntos a...! - Fue interrumpido cuando un pay de limón fue lanzado hacia él. Por fortuna lo vio y lo esquivó agachando la cabeza. Pronto un grupo de 3 jóvenes de 19 años se acercaron al grupo y el líder, un muchacho llamado Damián que era pelinaranja, moreno y con los ojos cafés y de la misma estatura de Robinson se plantó frente a Alejandro. Justamente ambos eran archienemigos: Alejandro el defensor y Damián el acosador.

Damián _(en tono molestón)_ :- Vaya, veo que rechazaste el pastel que te di de cumpleaños, eso si que es deshonesto de tu parte, "Tommy". -

Alejandro _(con cara seria y en tono serio)_ :- A la próxima piensa en un mejor método de entrega y tal vez te lo acepte esa vez. -

Damián:- Lamento decirte que no habrá próxima vez, ya que pronto conocerás mi verdadero regalo que asegurará que no vivirás otro día. -

Alejandro:- Lo dice quien no pudo aguantar una pelea de 30 segundos y terminó besando el suelo. -

A esta frase, Damián se enojó mucho que pronto agarró de la camisa gris con la inscripción 1969 GAP/NYC en letras azules de Alejandro:- Escúchame bien alcornoque. Ahora mismo te puedo dar 5 razones para que dejes de meterte en mi camino. - Acto seguido puso su mano frente a él con los dedos abiertos, cerrandolos uno por uno hasta dejar a descubierto su puño. Alejandro no se inmuto.

Sin embargo, esta vez Robinson habló:- Damián, ahora no es el momento preciso para que pelees, tenemos un partido mañana y no puedo arriesgarme a que uno de nuestros mejores receptores quede fuera del juego. ¿Ok? Podrás hablar con Alejandro después del partido. - Robinson era precisamente un alumno muy popular ya que era el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y Damián formaba parte de su equipo. Éste último siguió agarrando a Alejandro hasta que finalmente lo soltó y le dijo:- Tienes suerte de que tenga algo más importante que tú y tu sueño de ser como tu bisabuelo. Pues, noticia para tí, NO lo eres. - Y se marchó.

Alejandro no tomo bien ese insulto y pudo haber iniciado una pelea de no ser por la promesa que hizo con su padre. Pronto se calmó y dijo:- Bueno, ya con este problema resuelto, ¿qué opinan? ¿Si vienen? -

Chizuku:- Yo-yo puedo hablar con mis padres y pedirles permi-miso para ir con ustedes. -

Kore:- Mis tíos dijeron que podría ir a donde quiera mientras tuviera con quien ir, así que cuenten conmigo. -

Alejandro:- Claro no hay problema. -

Monica:- Yo tengo un asunto que resolver a las 2 así que los veré en el monte. ¿En qué parte y a qué hora será? -

Frisk:- Te mando la ubicación por correo. Nos veríamos como a las 3. -

De repente sonó el timbre y el grupo se dispersó.

* * *

Después de que las clases terminaron a las 2, nuestros amigos (excepto Mónica) se reunieron en la salida donde fueron recogidos por los papás del cumpleañero. Como Frisk predijo, su madre había empacado todo un festín a pesar de que solo iban a ser 4 personas. Lo bueno es que como invitaron a más, habría menos comida de sobra o hasta se la terminarían. Al llegar cerca de la base del monte, estacionaron el auto y pronto todo el mundo emprendió la caminata hacia el lugar indicado. Después de media hora, al fin llegaron.

Alejandro:- ¡Finalmente! ¡Ya tengo hambre! -

Y rápido como un rayo, depositó el mantel, los cubiertos, los platos y los alimentos y empezó a agarrar su comida. Su madre había traído sopa de verduras, spaghetti (su favorito), arroz, carne de puerco, albóndigas, sandwiches y pays de queso con zarzamora. Pronto el resto le siguió y empezaron a comer. Al final, después de media hora, Mónica llegó a tiempo para el postre de modo que todo el mundo finalmente llenó sus estómagos y salieron a explorar un poco antes de volver a casa para el concierto. Mientras los padres de Frisk arreglaban las sobras y los cubiertos con ayuda de Mónica, Kore, Chizuku, Frisk, Robinson y Alejandro fueron a explorar el monte. Durante el camino, como Frisk y Robinson estaban un poco separados del resto, este último decidió hablar de algo importante para él.

Robinson:- Oye Frisk, ¿cómo te ha ido con respecto a tus planes para ser una historiadora y embajadora? -

Frisk:- Ahh... Más o menos bien, ¡la materia exige tanta atención que a veces termino frustrandome de tanto trabajo! -

Robinson:- ¿De veras? No me parece tan complicado, solo tienes que sentarte en una oficina extranjera y decir "Hola, fui elegido como el representante de mi ciudad para atender tus quejas sobre nuestros ciudadanos que se encuentren en tu país. ¿Cuál es su queja? -

Esto hizo reír un poco a Frisk quien luego dijo:- Ash, tu siempre eres un pesimista en estos asuntos. ¿Y a tí? ¿Cómo van con respecto al campeonato? -

Robinson:- Andamos bien. Extendemos un poco más nuestra racha de victorias y estaremos seguros de que la próxima temporada nos llevaremos el trofeo a casa. -

Luego agregó:- Aunque sabes, he estado pensando que debería dedicarle mi victoria a alguien especial para mí, quien me ha inspirado coraje, valor y fuerza para seguir entrenando. -

Frisk:- Vaya, eso es muy tierno de tu parte. Quien sea que te inspire ha de ser muy afortunada. -

Robinson _(en su mente: "¡Hablo de tí Frisk! ¡Comprende el mensaje por una vez!")_ :- Si, sí... y ella puede ser alguien muy cercano a mi, que conozco muy bien y... -

Alejandro:- ¡HEY! ¡Frisky! ¡Robinson! ¡Miren lo que descubrimos! -

Pronto Frisk y Robinson aceleraron el paso para ver que ocurrió aunque este último torturaba mentalmente a Alejandro por haber arruinado su momento. Pronto vieron que Alejandro, Chizuku y Kore se detenían ante una cueva enorme que parecía haber sido la entrada a un templo hace años. No daba buen aspecto.

Alejandro:- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién quiere ir a explorarlo? -

Chizuku _(temblando del miedo)_ :- No creo q-que sea buena idea Alejabdro-san. -

Alejandro:- ¿Por qué no? Es solo una cueva abandonada. -

Kore:- ¿Qué no sabes de la leyenda Alejandro? Todas aquellas personas que entran al interior de Monte Ebott no vuelven a salir jamás. -

Alejandro:- ¡Pues por eso mejor vamos allá! -

Padre:- ¡Oh, por supuesto que no! -

Todo el mundo se volteó para ver que los adultos y Mónica los habían alcanzado.

Padre:- Alejandro, puede que sea tu cumpleaños pero no voy a consentir que hagas una estupidez comoml aquella. -

Mamá:- Tiene razón tu padre Alejandro. El último en ser visto en estos parajes fue mi padre, tu abuelo y nada más se supo de él. No quiero que compartas ese mismo destino. -

Frisk:- Por favor Alejandro. Piensalo bien, ¿por qué no mejor te conformas con que te tome una foto en la entrada. -

Alejandro no parecía muy convencido pero de repente se le ocurrió una idea y pronto dijo:- Está bien, saca tu cámara de una vez. Voy a posar para la foto. -

Frisk hizo lo pedido y todo salió bien. Y lo siguiente que ocurrió dio inicio a la mayor aventura que vivió este grupo. Al escuchar el 'Flash' del iPhone de Frisk, Alejandro se echó a correr adentro de la cueva. El resto obviamente pronto reaccionó.

Todos:- ¡ALEJANDRO! -

Alejandro _(voz sonando a través de la cueva)_ :- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Si quieren que salga, atrápenme primero! -

Padre:- ¡Alejandro! ¡Esto va en serio! ¡Vuelve aquí en este instante o...!

¡AAAAAHHHHH!

El grito pronto preocupó al grupo que Frisk salió primero gritando: "¡Alejandro!" Mientras el resto le seguía. Corrieron hasta llegar a un agujero enorme por donde se veía una gran caída sin fondo y justo al lado del risco, Alejandro se aferraba a una rama que sobresalía y lo separaba de su caída.

Frisk:- ¡Dios mío! ¡Alejandro! -

Se intentó acercar pero fue detenido por Mónica:- ¡NO FRISK! ¡El suelo es muy inestable! ¡Causarás que tú y tu hermano caigan! -

Frisk se detuvo y dijo:- ¡¿Pero entonces cómo sacamos a Alejandro de allí?! -

Chizuru pronto vió una gruesa rama al lado y dijo:- ¡Podríamos usar la rama de allá _(apunta a la rama)_ para que uno de nosotros baje y lo saque de allí mientras el resto lo sostiene. -

Kore:- ¡Buena idea Chizuku! Pero tú tendrás que rescatar a Alejandro ya que eres la más ligera de todos. -

Hecho el plan, pronto los mayores agarraron de la rama con ambos padres al final de la rama, siguiéndoles Mónica, Robinson y al final Frisk quien estaba al extremo de la orilla. Pronto Chizuku dijo:- ¡Alejandro! ¡Aguanta! - Pronto maniobrarón la rama para acercar a Chizuku hacia Alejandro y todo iba bien hasta que el suelo donde Frisk y Robinson pisaban cedió. Ambos gritaron pero por foertuna no se soltaron, sin embargo el peso extra hizo que pronto el suelo debajo del resto empezara a agrietarse y...

Padre:- ¡Maldición! ¡Prepárense todos! -

 **CRACK!**

El suelo termino colapsando y con ello las siete voces que empezaron su caída hacia el inframundo.

* * *

 **Y con esto llegamos al inicio de nuestra aventura! ¿Qué peligros y retos encontrarán nuestros 7 aventureros abajo ya que el humano anterior ha modificado la historia? ¡Eso lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Strike out.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Undertale: La SOUL dorada.**

 **Y damas y caballeros... ¡bienvenidos al INFRAMUNDO y al segundo capítulo de este cuento! La última vez nuestros 8 humanos (en el último capítulo dije 7 pero no conté bien XD) cayeron por el agujero dentro de monte Ebott. ¿Con quién se encontraran en el inframundo y de que forma la historia que conocemos será alterada? ¡Para eso hay que leer!**

 **Undertale es propiedad de Toby Fox. Solo Mónica, Alejandro, Robinson, Chizuku, Kore, la madre y el padre de Frisk me pertenecen.**

 **¡IMPORTANTE!: Un personaje que voy a introducir hoy no me pertenece ni a Toby Fox, viene de un artista de Deviantart llamado TC-96 quiem me ha dado permiso para usar su personaje en la historia mientras le de el crédito. Ya cumplido la promesa, ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Un rápido Tu-Toriel. (lol)**

Frisk sintió que reposaba en algo suave y liso. Algo con un tacto parecido a una planta. De repente, un cosquilleo en la nariz la hizo despertar para estornudar.

Frisk:- ¡ATCHIS! Ah... ¿dónde estoy? -

El estornudo la hizo sentarse y vio que estaba en un campo de flores amarillas que parecían ser margaritas. Aparte de ellos, adonde quiera que intente ver hacia el "horizonte" solo se topaba con muros de piedra oscuros. Vio arriba y el agujero por donde ella y su familia habían caído dejaba pasar una luz dorada que alumbraba el lugar. De repente la palabra "familia" le recordó y rápidamente se levantó y empezó a gritar:- ¡Oh no! ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡ALEJANDRO! - Por fortuna no tuvo que ir tan lejos, al rodear un pequeño montoncito de flores, vio a sus compañeros tendidos y esparcidos en el campo. Alejandro, Kore y Robinson se estaban incorporando mientras el resto seguía inconsciente.

Frisk _(corriendo hacia los chicos)_ :- ¡Chicos! ¿Se encuentran bien? -

Alejandro _(algo feliz)_ :- ¡Sí! ¡No puedo creer que esté vivo! ¡Aleluya! -

Kore:- Y disfrútalo mientras puedas porque para cuando despierten todos, nos aseguraremos de dejarte BIEN muerto. -

Alejandro empezó a sudar por los nervios mientras Robinson y Frisk les salió una gotita de sudor como en los animes. Pronto todo el mundo despertó y se incorporó aunque algunos con peor humor que otros.

Padre _(enojado)_ :- ¡Tenías que ser necio Alejandro! ¡Mira lo que nos causaste! ¡Ahora estamos atrapados bajo tierra sin poder volver arriba! -

Mónica:- No se preocupe señor Suárez. Para eso tenemos nuestros teléfonos, podemos llamar para que nos ayuden a volver. -

Y acto seguido intentó marcar unos números pero por desgracia su teléfono no tenía red. Intentó con las del resto sin suerte. Allí fue cuando empezó a apanicarse.

Mónica:- ¡Oh dios! ¡Estamos atrapados en una cueva, sin señal, sin comida y sin forma de salir! ¡Vamos a morir! _(dramatiza en posición fetal)_ -

Kore _(con cara de 'Really?')_ :- No seas exagerada Mónica. Tiene que haber una salida por aquí. -

Chizuku _(desde un rincón al lado Norte)_ :- ¡Encontré un camino amigos! -

Kore:- ¿Ves, no te lo dije? -

Pronto el grupo se agrupó junto a Chizuku quien estaba debajo de una especie de entrada sostenido en dos pilares y al estilo arquitectónico de los griegos con un símbolo de un orbe con dos alas a los lados en el centro del arco. En la parte inferior de este se veían tres triángulos, los dos primeros estando en la parte superior, mientras que el tercer triángulo se encuentra en la parte inferior. Este último estaba de cabeza y apuntando hacia abajo.

El grupo entró por el lugar y pronto se vieron en otra sala que tenía una...

Flor parlante:- ¡Howdy! **(esta frase la conservaré, no puede ser traducida :3)** -

El grupo:- ¿UNA FLOR PARLANTE? -

Flor _(ofendida)_ :- ¡Hey! ¡Al menos tengo nombre! ¡Me llamo Flowey! -

El grupo no pudo evitar algunas risillas por el nombre pero por lo menos lograron disimularlas. Luego Alejandro fue el primero en hablar con Flowey:- Saludos Flowey. Me llamo Alejandro, y esta es mi hermana Frisk; mis amigas Mónica y Chizuku; mis cuates Robinson y Kore; y mi padre y mi madre. ¿Podrías darnos algo de información sobre este lugar? -

Flowey: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Este lugar se llama el INFRAMUNDO y actualmente ustedes se encuentran en las RUINAS, uno de sus varios lugares! Pero si lo que desean es salir he de avisarles que afuera habrá varios monstruos que intentaran llevarse algo muy valioso de ustedes. -

De repente, todo el mundo vio que algo surgía del pecho de Alejandro y todo el mundo vio sorprendido como un corazón de color amarillo se materializaba enfrente de él. Pronto, todo el mundo vio como se materializaban las de ellos. El corazón de Chizuku era de un color verde, mientras el de Robinson era naranja, el de Frisk era roja, el de Kore era azul, el de Mónica morada, y el de ambos padres eran celestes. Pronto Flowey dijo:- Estos corazones son sus SOULS. Son la razón de su existencia y de su ser así que han de cuidarlas mientras estén aquí abajo. ¿Quieren saber cómo protegerlas? ¡Es muy fácil! _(guiña el ojo izquierdo cosa que pone en alerta a Alejandro)_ Solo necesitan algo de LOVE. -

Madre:- Uhmmm... ¿Exactamente porque amor? -

Flowey:- No, no ese tipo de 'amor'. Es LOVE. -

Madre:- Por eso, amor. -

Flowey:- ¡No señora! LOVE es algo diferente aquí abajo, mire le daré un ejemplo. - En eso Flowey hizo aparecer siete semillas blancas que "volaban". Alejandro pronto supo que iba a ocurrir.

Flowey:- Atrapen estas semillas con sus SOULS, ¡obtendrán LOVE de esa forma! -

Y las semillas salieron hacia ellos, pero Alejandro pronto grito:- ¡ESQUÍVENLAS AHORA! -

Nadie sabe como pero de alguna forma lograron mover sus SOULS fuera de la trayectoria de las semillas. Una vez pasaron, vieron que Flowey lucía algo serio:- Hey Alejandro, ¿cuál es tu problema? Esas semillas iban a ayudarles. -

Alejandro:- ¡Como si fuera un tonto! Conozco este tipo de trucos pero créeme que conmigo no van a funcionar. -

Aquí Flowey cambió de repente mostrando una cara maligna que hizo temblar a todos:- ¡BIEN! ¡AÚN ASÍ SIGUES SIENDO TONTO POR NO HABERTE LARGADO CUANDO PODÍAS! _(un montón de semillas rodean al grupo dejándolos sin salida)_ ¡EN ESTE MUNDO ES MATAR O SER MATADO! ¡AHORA MUERAN! -

Pronto el muro se empezó a estrechar contra el grupo quienes empezaban a quedarse sin espacio y a pensar que era el fin mientras Flowey reía malvadamente... hasta que de repente un muro de fuego quemó las semillas. Todo el mundo suspiró aliviado aunque también estaban confundidos así como Flowey quien no vio venir dos bolas de fuego dirigidas hacia él y que terminaron lanzándolo hacia el muro dándose de cara.

Kore:- Vaya, podría decir que eso fue un "face-plant". _(badum-pssst)_ -

? _(con risillas)_ :- Jijiji, esa estuvo bien. -

Todo el mundo se volteó a la voz y vieron a dos monstruos que parecían ser cabras humanoides. Una estaba vestida de una toga morada que llevaba la misma insignia que el grupo había visto en la entrada, debía medir por lo menos 1,74 y llevaba "cabello" blanco con 2 cuernos pequeños encima. La otra parecía ser una versión más joven de la primera: midiendo 1,56, tenía el mismo "cabello" blanco que la otra cabra pero no tenía cuernos y vestía una playera azul con franjas celestes, la insignia inscrita también y con una faldilla que le llegaba a las rodillas. Aparte, la jovencita tenía en una de sus orejas el extremo de color gris y con un moñito encima. Lucía más aventurera que tranquila y el grupo supuso que era la hermana menor o la hija de la cabra mayor.

Cabra mayor:- No tengan miedo humanos, mi nombre es Toriel, soy la guardiana de las RUINAS y esta chica de aquí es mi hija, Astell. **(La OC de TC-96)** -

Astell:- ¡Hola humanos! ¡Sean bienvenidos al INFRAMUNDO! ¡Un gran lugar donde explorar y hacer grandes amigos! -

Frisk:- Muchas gracias por rescatarnos y también es un placer conocerlos señora Toriel y Astell. Me llamo Frisk, y estos son mi padre _(Padre: "Hola"_ _)_ , mi madre _(Madre: "Hola")_ , mi hermano Alejandro _(Alejandro: "¿Qué onda?")_ , su novia Chizuku _(Chizuku y Alejandro:_ "¡¿EH?!"), su amigo Kore _(Kore:- "Sup?")_ , y mis amigos Robinson _(Robinson: "¿Qué onda?")_ y Mónica _(Mónica: "¡Holii!")_. -

Toriel:- El placer es nuestro Frisk. ¿Se puede saber cómo ustedes cayeron a este mundo debajo de la superficie? -

Robinson:- Quisiéramos contarles ahora pero esto... ¡es demasiado que digerir! ¿Usted sabe de un buen lugar donde podríamos relajarnos? Esto es algo que... no podemos creer. -

Toriel:- Comprendo, si quieren pueden hablar de su historia más tarde y si buscan un buen lugar para descansar, les sugerimos que nos sigan por favor. -

En eso Toriel fue hacia el lado Norte de la sala donde estaban seguida de Astell y del grupo, pasando por otra puerta que los llevo a una sala que contenía dos hileras de escaleras, por donde subieron antes de pasar por otra puerta que estaba cerrada. Al lado había seis botones. Pronto Astell dijo:- ¡Hey! Algo importante: aquí en el INFRAMUNDO la mejor forma de pasar a otros cuartos es a través de acertijos. Déjenme mostrarles por ejemplo. - Acto seguido se puso a saltar sobre 4 de los seis botones activándolos y abriendo la puerta.

Toriel:- ¡Bien hecho mi niña! Ahora, si hacen el favor de seguirme. Les enseñaremos formas de repeler los ataques de algunos monstruos. -

La siguieron hasta llegar a una sala con unos maniquís alrededor, en donde pronto dijo:- Una buena forma de aguantar a monstruos que te atacan es hablando con ellos. Miren bien esto es lo que ocurrirá cuando uno les bloquee el paso. Pero antes, ¿alguien quién quiera ofrecerse voluntario? -

Se miraron todos y al final Frisk pasó. Al momento en que se puso frente al muñeco, el mundo pareció parpadear y pronto Frisk se vio sumergida en un ambiente especial con cuatro botones al frente de ella que decían "PELEAR", "ACTUAR", "OBJETO" y "PIEDAD". Y también veía que su SOUL posaba en PELEAR. Sin embargo, al moverse, vio que la SOUL verde de Chizuku se encontraba allí también.

Frisk:- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué estas conmigo Chizuku? -

Chizuku:- No te-tengo idea Frisk. -

Chizuku decidió mover su SOUL y pronto vieron que TAMBIÉN estaban las SOULS de Kore, Robinson y el resto.

Toriel:- Hmmmm... esto es extraño, no había visto antes que múltiples SOULS pudieran entrar en la "interface" de batalla. -

Kore:- ¿Y eso es algo malo? -

Toriel:- En cierto modo, sí. Para que se valide la decisión que hagan en batalla deben quedarse de acuerdo en cuál va harán. Por ahora, empecemos con lo básico: hablen con este muñeco para progresar el entrenamiento. -

Todo el mundo decidió seguir lo aconsejado y eligieron ACTUAR. Al picar el botón aparecieron dos opciones: "Checar" y "hablar". Todos eligieron "hablar" y luego veían que en un cuadro decía: "Digan algo al muñeco".

Todos:- ¿Algo? -

Luego el cuadro dijo: "Platicaste con el muñeco, no parecía estar disponible para platicas."

Robinson:- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Solo dijimos 'algo'! -

Astell _(riéndose)_ : ¡Jajaja! ¡El muñeco los dejo mudos! -

Toriel _(riendo menos fuerte)_ :- Jejeje, en un lado más serio, buen trabajo. Ahora ¿qué tal si vamos a nuestra casa? -

Luego, un cuadro apareció diciendo "¡Ganaste! Obtuviste: 0 exp, 0 G."

Pronto todo el mundo salió por otra puerta encaminándose hacia la casa de Toriel cuando...

El interface de batalla se activó y los humanos se enfrentaron a una rana gigante.

Mónica:- ¡Ewww! ¡Una rana gigante! -

Robinson:- ¡Acuérdense de lo que nos dijo Toriel! Hablemos con la rana, por más loco que suene lo que acabo de decir. -

Todo el mundo eligió ACTUAR y pronto las opciones "checar", "elogiar" y "amenazar" aparecían.

Mónica:- Yo opino por amenazarla. -

Kore:- ¡Eso es algo cruel Mónica! ¡Es solo una rana que ha crecido más que las que conocemos! -

Frisk:- ¡Cierto! Entonces lo único que queda es "elogiar". -

Madre:- ¿Pero cómo se elogia a una rana? -

Padre:- Déjenmelo a mí. -

Todo el mundo eligió "elogiar" y pronto el padre de Frisk dijo:- ¡Hey! ¡Bonitas verrugas tienes allí! -

*FACEPALM GRUPAL*

Madre:- ¿En serio? ¿Le elogias sus verrugas? -

Pronto un cuadro de texto salió diciendo "Froggit no entendió lo que dijiste pero se sintió alagado."

Madre _(sin creérselo)_ :- ¿¡EN SERIO!? -

Pronto el grupo vieron a Toriel por la "ventana de batalla" y el Froggit terminó retirándose ante la mirada seria de Toriel. Pronto un texto apareció diciendo: "¡Ganaste! Obtuviste 0 exp, 2 G."

Salieron del "interface" y pronto Toriel dijo:- Vaya, eso si fue un buen trabajo de parte de ustedes. Y aparte, ¿elogiar sus verrugas? ¿en serio? -

Padre:- ¿Qué? ¡Solía jugar mucho con ranas de niño! -

Madre:- ¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Ven acá, Reznov! _(Le jala una de las orejas a Reznov)_ -

Reznov _(chillando de dolor)_ :- ¡Eso duele Chelly! -

Si bien el resto veía divertido la contienda, Toriel y Astell estaban en realidad en shock. ¿Chelly y Reznov? ¿Los mismos de los que hablaba Wilson? Pronto decidieron interrumpir y Toriel dijo apartando al matrimonio diciendo:- Ummm... Chelly, Reznov, ¿les importa si me podrían acompañar por favor? Astell, ¿podrías mostrarle a los jóvenes el resto de las RUINAS? Estoy segura de que gustarán explorarlas. -

Astell:- Por supuesto mamá. ¿Quién quiere explorar? -

Todos los jóvenes aceptaron la oferta y pronto se marcharon guiados por Astell mientras los adultos tomaron una ruta diferente. Toriel tenía una expresión de seriedad pero que también mostraba nostalgia.

Reznov:- ¿Señora Toriel? ¿Por qué la larga cara y para qué nos requiere? -

Toriel:- Es algo que tiene con ver con la familia de su esposa, Reznov. -

Chelly:- ¿Mi familia? _(de repente abre la boca)_ ¿¡Te refieres a mi padre?! -

Toriel:- Así es Chelly, tu padre Wilson quien cayó aquí hace 18 años atrás. -

Chelly _(grita de la emoción)_ :- ¿Y en donde está? ¡Se alegrará de verme a mí y su nieta otra vez! ¡Y se alegrará mucho más cuando conozca a Alejandro y...! -

Pero Toriel la cayó con una mirada de tristeza que no anunciaba nada bueno y la siguiente noticia definitivamente la tomo por sorpresa:- Lo siento Chelly. Wilson ha fallecido hace 8 años. -

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el capítulo.**

 **Y eso fue... inesperado. Wilson falleció sin llegar a volver a su familia otra vez. Sin embargo, ahora que Asriel y Chara siguen vivos entonces ¿quién es Flowey? ¿Y cómo se tomarán la noticia los nietos del fallecido? Aparte ¿dónde están Asriel y Chara? Más respuestas en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Ahora, con respecto a mis cuentos, he ideado un nuevo sistema para organizarme que será el siguiente: 3 capítulos de Undertale, 2 de La Espada de las Hadas, y 1 de Strike Force Heroes. Eso indica que escribiré 3 capítulos de Undertale antes de pasar a hacer 2 de La Espada de las Hadas y 1 de Strike Force Heroes y así sucesivamente. Así que debido a que este era el tercer capítulo de Undertale, esperen a un nuevo capítulo de la Espada de las Hadas pronto! Strike out!**

 **P.D: Dame ideas, reviews y follows!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Undertale: la SOUL dorada.**

 **¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de Undertale! La última vez, Chelly, la madre de Frisk y Alejandro, recibió la triste noticia de que Wilson, su padre, había muerto hace 8 años en el INFRAMUNDO. Por ahora, los jóvenes no saben de la noticia pero ¿qué ocurrirá cuando lo sepan? Aparte, ¿qué hay del resto de la familia real? ¡Lean y sabrán!**

 **Undertale no me pertenece, es de Toby Fox. Ni tampoco Astell, es de TC-96.**

 **Actualización 03/04/2017: mi hermano me contó que podría dar mayores detalles para poner las músicas y la verdad me agradó al idea. Así que debido a ello este capítulo es editado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Gotas fantasmales.**

 **En la capital...**

Enfrente de un palacio gris con un estilo clásico como en los cuentos de hadas, había tres siluetas: una era de un muchacho humano que aparentaba tener 21 años, tenía dos rubores rosados en los cachetes que lucían pálidos, ojos rojos, peinado café corto y vestía una chaqueta negra con la figura de una SOUL roja oscura junto con pantalones de mezclilla y tenis rojos. Las otras dos siluetas pertenecían a monstruos, uno de ellos una cabra joven que aparentaba también tener 21 años, tenía dos cuernos rectos que salían de su cabello blanco, ojos verdes y dos marcas negras se encontraban en la parte superior de sus cejas, iba vestido con una playera morada con el símbolo de la delta Rune inscrito. También llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y sobre todo esto llevaba una capa morada. A su lado, estaba el rey.

Asgore:- Recuerda muy bien Asriel, aunque estes de vacaciones un rey siempre ha de estar atento a cualquier problema que ocurra así que no te quejes si se interrumpen. -

Asriel:- Está bien pa, ya entendí. ¿Pero qué tal si mejor dejamos eso para cuando volvamos de vacaciones? No quiero más trabajo por ahora. -

Asgore _(suspira)_ :- Lo sé muy bien muchacho pero lo quieras o no, SIEMPRE tendremos trabajo y obligaciones que cumplir. -

Chara _(impacientándose)_ :- ¿Podríamos ya irnos, Asriel? ¡Acuérdate que quede en recoger a mi novia en el camino y será mejor mientras más pronto sea! -

Asriel _(con vena saliéndole en la frente)_ :- ¡Claro! ¡Nomás para que puedan otra vez "jugar" con los nuevos "juguetes" que conseguiste! -

Chara terminó con un tono rojo en la piel y dijo entre dientes:- ¡No...enfrente...de...papá! -

Asgore _(carcajea)_ :- Jeje, no te preocupes, de todos modos Tori y yo también tenemos beneficios con esos "juguetes". -

Ahora Asriel y Chara ambos se pusieron rojos por tener que escuchar ESO, y se largaron de volada dejando estelas de polvo.

Asriel _(mientras corre)_ : "Espero que algún día tenga la misma suerte que Chara. No sé si encuentre mi media naranja."

Sin embargo, el destino fue sorprendente con respecto a este aspecto...

* * *

 **En las RUINAS...**

El grupo de jóvenes liderados por Astell se estaban calmando. Después de todo Astell les contó que las RUINAS eran anteriormente el primer pueblo donde los monstruos residieron cuando fueron atrapados bajo tierra. En varios lugares había flores rojas, algunos Froggits, Whimsuns (monstruo con aspecto de polilla gigante) y algunos Moldsmals que tuvieron el honor de conocer a los humanos con el método que todos conocemos. Justamente ahora mismo acaban de Perdonar a un Whimsun y a un Froggit cuando ya justamente Frisk habló:- Oye Astell, no nos has hablado mucho de tí y de tu mamá. ¿Tienes algún hermano o hermana? ¿Cómo se llama tu padre? -

Astell:- ¡Qué bueno que preguntaras! Tengo dos hermanos mayores: Asriel y Chara. -

Kore _(risa disimulada)_ :- Pfft... ¿Chara? ¿En serio eso es un nombre para hombres? -

Astell _(algo molesta)_ :- Lo dice quien tiene una amiga llamada Frisk. -

Frisk:- Okey, se que los nombres son raros pero por favor, no empiecen con eso. De todos modos, ¿cómo son tus hermanos Astell? -

Astell:- Asriel es mi hermano mayor por 6 años así que tiene 22. Es algo tímido y un poco llorón _(sonríe con una gotita de sudor)_ pero es un buen muchacho con un gran corazón y es muy bueno combatiendo con espadas y con su magia de fuego. Chara es justamente lo contrario de él, rudo, algo sinvergüenza y un poco grosero pero una vez lo conoces bien, es un gran amigo. ¡Ah! Y es un fanático del chocolate y es EXPERTO en usar cuchillos. -

Mónica:- ¿En serio? Suenan más como si fueran amigos en vez de hermanos. Sin ofender, Astell. -

Astell:- No te preocupes Mónica. En realidad tienes razón, Chara es un humano que mamá y papá adoptaron. -

Robinson _(sorprendido junto al resto)_ :- ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡O sea que él había caído aquí antes que nosotros!? -

Astell:- Así es. Aunque no nos importa, desde que él cayó aquí ha traído esperanza al INFRAMUNDO de que algún día volveremos a nuestro hogar arriba. -

Alejandro:- Ey, ahora que lo mencionas, ¿no habrán visto a un hombre llamado Wilson caer aquí? ¡Es nuestro abuelo! -

Astell empezó a ponerse algo nerviosa, ¿qué podía decirle a los nietos de Wilson sin que ellos supieran que estaba muerto? "Tal vez si les digo lo que se de él me de tiempo para una buena mentira. "

Astell _(recuperando la calma)_ :- ¿Te refieres a un hombre de pelo rubio, ojos cafés y con pecas pequeñas? -

Alejandro:- Déjame hacer memoria... ¡Sí! ¡Esas son sus características! -

Astell:- Entonces te va agradar escuchar esto...

 **Wilson según Astell...**

 _Wilson fue para mí el abuelo que nunca tuve. Según mi mamá, él era un gran hombre, carismático, paciente y amable. Todos los monstruos en el INFRAMUNDO lo querían mucho y él a todos. En realidad, cuando él cayó al INFRAMUNDO logró salvar a Chara._ (Chizuku:- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó a tu hermano? -) _El día que Wilson cayó, Chara estaba envenenado y en un estado muy crítico. Iba a morir pronto si no ocurría un milagro y gracias al cielo ocurrió. Wilson curó a Chara y pronto él vino a vivir con nosotros. Yo no estaba porque no había nacido aún pero según mamá, él fue un "ángel caído" que socorrió sus ruegos. Después de 6 años nací yo. Papá siempre me dice que había heredado la energía de mi mamá cuando ella era más joven porque siempre era hiperactiva y muy traviesa. Hasta hubo una vez que cuando era bebé, Wilson, Chara y Asriel me cuidaron mientras papá y mamá iban a revisar un asunto importante y para cuando ellos regresaron, habían encontrado la casa patas arriba gracias a mí. Un día gracias a él, descubrimos sobre una profecía que hizo que nuestras esperanzas surgieran aún más..._

Robinson:- ¿Una profecía? ¿De qué trata? -

Astell iba a contestar cuando de repente sintió que tropezaba con algo y cayó de espaldas.

Frisk: ¡Astell! ¿Te encuentras bien? - Intentó alcanzar pero ella también tropezó con lo mismo cayendo de frente cosa extraña porque no había nada. Hasta que de repente todo el mundo escuchó un lamento y un fantasma con unos audífonos empezó a materializarse.

* * *

 **En una casa cerca de las RUINAS...**

Chelly era una persona muy alegre que era difícil que uno imaginara que algún día terminaría toda deprimida y triste, pero lo que nadie esperaba ocurrió. Al saber que su padre murió, la pobre terminó en muchos sollozos pero más aún al escuchar toda la historia de él de parte de Toriel. Una vez ella terminó su relato, Chelly se encerró en uno de los cuartos de la casa para darse un tiempo a solas. Ya ha pasado una hora desde que se encerró cuando escuchó que tocaban en la puerta.

Chelly _(tono depresivo)_ :- ¿Quién es? -

-Chelly, soy yo Reznov. Déjame entrar, llevas allí encerrada una hora. -

Toriel _(preocupada)_ :- Reznov, no creo que sea buena idea que la intentes ayudar ahora, mejor déjala otro rato sola. -

Reznov:- Lo siento Toriel pero no me voy a quedar aquí afuera mientras Chelly se ahoga sola en sus penas. -

Toriel:- Reznov... -

Reznov:- ¡Soy su esposo Toriel! -

Ambos escucharon que la puerta se abrió y pronto Chelly se asomó diciendo:- Reznov, Toriel tiene razón. Solo déjame en paz por ahora, no quiero discutir contigo. -

Reznov:- No Chelly, esto no es sano. Se que ahora es un momento delicado pero no puedes ahogarte así. -

Chelly _(empieza a echar lágrimas)_ :- ¡Y cómo quieres que no me ponga así si acabas de ver que acabo de perder a alguien quien tuve la esperanza de ver otra vez, no importaba lo que varios me decían y me apuntaban diariamente! ¡Todo era "no tiene caso, no va a volver" "no volverá, no puede" "está muerto, jamás volverás a verlo"! ¡Yo siempre confiaba que volvería pero ahora me doy cuenta que todas mis esperanzas fueron en vanas! - Y colapsó llorando a raudales.

Sin embargo, ella pronto sintió la mano de su esposo apoyarse en su cachete mientras este se agachaba frente a ella y le decía:- Chelly, a mi también me duele mucho que no hayas podido ver a tu padre una vez más. Comprendo tu dolor, ¿te acuerdas cuando te comenté que mi madre era viuda? _(Chelly afirma con la cabeza)_ Bueno, justamente cuando tenía 10 años me lo encontré un día... con otra mujer. _(ambas mujeres abrieron sus bocas sorprendidas)_ Eso me dolió mucho. Antes no creía que mi padre había "muerto" realmente, que nada más tuvo que irse para poder ayudar a mi familia. Pero al verlo con otra y que aparte era rico... no pude soportarlo más. Huí de allí y volví a mi casa. A partir de ese día, cambie. Al principio solo causé problemas para mi madre pero mientras más maduraba empecé a tomar conciencia de porque no me dijo que mi padre la abandonó. Justamente un día que venía de comprar alimentos, vi a una niña que parecía tener 10 años junto con 3 muchachos que tenían 14 años, dos eran hombres y uno era mujer. La niña les preguntó:- ¿Juan, tú crees que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad? -

Juan:- Eso depende Yuki, ¿por qué la pregunta? -

Yuki:- Pues... no sé si encontraré a mi padre... ¿qué tal si en realidad me dejo nomás para abandonarme y se niega a conocerme? -

Juan:- En ese caso, habrá perdido la oportunidad de tener una gran hija que estamos orgullosos de haber criado. - Luego ví que se abrazaban y pronto me llegó el mensaje: mi padre perdió su oportunidad de conocerme, pero mi madre me crió orgullosamente no importaba si estaba soltera. Así que ha partir de ese día decidí que sería un hijo suyo del que enorgullecerse.

Por eso te digo de una vez Chelly, si bien me duele no haber visto a mi suegro otra vez, se que él está orgulloso de nosotros por darle la gran oportunidad de ser tanto un buen suegro, padre y abuelo. Él siempre estará orgulloso de ello y de nosotros. - Acto seguido abrazó a Chelly quien respondió el abrazo esta vez sonriendo dulcemente.

Al final Toriel terminó diciendo:- Vaya Reznov, realmente sabes cómo calmar a tu esposa. -

Reznov:- Más o menos le ocurrió lo mismo cuando Wilson se marchó para evitar que su nieta estuviera en peligro. -

Toriel _(recordando)_ :- Hablando de ello, ¿dónde estarán el resto de los jóvenes? -

* * *

 **De vuelta con los muchachos...**

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- Era lo que se escuchaba del fantasma.

Kore:- ¡Oh vamos, amigo! Eso nadie se lo cree nunca. -

Mónica:- Lo que más me intriga es, ¿cómo puede un fantasma hacerte tropezar si de todos modos los puedes atravesar? -

Robinson:- Se ve que se aprenden nuevas cosas aquí abajo. -

Astell:- ¡Eh! ¡Napstablook! -

El fantasma se levantó y flotó hacia Astell:- ¡Oh! Su majestad, perdón, no fue mi intención hacerla tropezar. Oh... y tampoco a la humana... oh. -

Frisk:- No te preocupes... Napstablook, ¿así te llamas verdad? -

Napstablook:- Así es humana, soy Napstablook, el fantasma. -

Chizuku:- No qui-quisiera sonar ruda Napstablook, pero ¿por qué estabas acostado en el... suelo? -

Napstablook:- Oh, es que muchas veces voy aquí a pasar un rato a solas en las RUINAS. A veces la princesa Astell me encuentra aquí y nos ponemos a jugar un rato. Pero hoy no esperaba que viniera acompañada de humanos... oh, Astell, olvidé que no te recordará que eras princesa. -

Efectivamente, Astell tenía ambas manos en su cara **(clásico)** al escuchar la información extra de Napstablook. El resto estaba shockeado.

Alejandro _(con su boca colgando)_ :- ¿En-en-en serio eres la PRINCESA de los monstruos? ¡Eso quiere decir que entonces...! -

Astell:- Sí, lo sé, mi familia es la familia real. ¡Ya he oído eso de varios monstruos que ya me tiene hasta el pelo! -

Frisk:- Tranquila Astell, incluso si eres princesa al resto no le importa, toma en cuenta a Alejandro por ejemplo, a él la palabra "autoridad" nunca lo ha aterrado. -

Alejandro _(orgulloso)_ :- ¡Efectivamente! Aparte puede que yo sea tu _(cambia a una mirada seductora)_ príncipe azul. -

Pero Astell simplemente dijo "¿Eh?" sin estar afectada, mientras Chizuku veía maravillada el Alejandro cortés aunque Frisk terminó con una vena en la frente.

Frisk:- ¡Alejandro! _(se acerca y le jala la oreja)_ ¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa!? ¡Es la princesa! - Y le dió un tremendo zape que le hizo sacar un chichón en su cabeza que Alejandro terminó sobándolo chillando.

Astell pronto empezó a reír mientras el resto los veían como si fueran bichos raros.

Mónica:- Vaya que ya esos tres se llevan muy bien, no importa si uno es de la realeza. -

Chizuku:- Oye, Napstablook ¿dónde conseguiste esos audífonos? -

Napstablook:- Oh, ¿estos? -

Chizuku _(acercándose)_ :- Claro, es... - De repente, Chizuku tropezó con una piedra y cayó sobre Napstablook activando el interface de batalla por accidente.

Pronto Chizuku veía su SOUL verde en el menú de batalla y Napstablook enfrente. Eligió "PIEDAD" y luego Napstablook dijo:- Oh, eso lastimó Chizuku, lo siento no puedo evitarlo... - Empezó a derramar lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Por fortuna Chizuku logró evadir la mayor parte de ellas aunque terminó siendo golpeada dos veces dejando su HP en 16/20. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que su SOUL tenía una especie de barra verde fija al frente que bloqueaba algunas gotas y que aparte, de alguna forma escuchaba una especie de música en el fondo **(Activar música "Ghost Fight")**. Pronto el menú de batalla volvió a aparecer y Chizuku dijo:- Lo siento Napstablook. Fue-fue un accidente. Aquí déjame animarte. -

Eligió ACTUAR y la opción de "animar".

Pronto ella se acercó al fantasma y "frotándole" la herida empezó a decir:- Sana, sana, colita de rana, sino sana hoy sanará mañana. -

Napstablook:- Eh, hehe... -

Cuando fue el turno de Napstablook, Chizuku notó que las lágrimas iban más lento y en menor cantidad así que logró evadirlas todas. Para cuando el menú volvió a aparecer, ella volvió a ACTUAR y siguió animando a Napstablook. Chizuku:- ¿Te sientes mejor? -

Napstablook:- Sí... gracias... -

Esta vez, en vez de aparecer gotas, aparecía un mensaje que decía "No estoy en el humor para ello, lo siento." El menú apareció otra vez, Chizuku eligió PIEDAD y Napstablook dijo:- Oye ¿quieres ver un truco? - Pronto, Napstablook volvió a derramar lágrimas solo con la diferencia de que iban hacia arriba y formaban un sombrero sobre él reemplazando los audífonos. - Yo lo llamo, "Blook apuesto" ¿te gusta? -

Chizuku eligió otra vez ACTUAR y dijo:- ¡Me encanta! ¡Que ingenioso eres! -

Napstablook:- Oh, gracias... -

Y el interface de batalla se desactivó y pronto Chizuku estaba devuelta con el resto quienes estaban viendo la batalla. Al final, Alejandro dijo:- Wow, Chizuku. Si que sabes moverte de forma muy rápida. -

Chizuku _(aborchonada)_ :- Gra-gracias Alejandro. Es-estuve practicando gracias a mis... sesiones de ballet. -

Napstablook:- Hey, Chizuku, lamento haberte lastimado con mis lágrimas. Ohh... -

Chizuku _(mostrando una sonrisa cálida)_ :- No te preocupes Blook, en realidad me divertí un poco. -

Napstablook:- ¿En-en serio? _(Chizuku afirma con la cabeza)_ Oh... no sabía que te divertías. Me estaba sintiendo culpable de que te lastimaba con mis lágrimas, pero veo ahora que eres muy amable. Oh... me he quedado más tiempo del que debía, nos vemos más tarde muchachos. -

Acto seguido desapareció, y pronto todo el mundo se puso en marcha tomando una desviación a la casa en las ruinas.

Frisk:- Awww, Napstablook es tan dulce. -

Mónica:- Lo sé, luce tan tímido y tierno que quisiera abrazarlo. -

Alejandro:- ¿En serio te divertiste en la batalla Chizuku? -

Chizuku:- Pues... sí. No recuerdo haberme emocionado tanto antes en una situación así y la verdad, pensaba que no iba a lograrlo pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que podía hacerlo, como si tuviera un espíritu adentro. -

Astell:- Espera, ¿dijiste algo parecido a un espíritu, como si viniera de tu SOUL? -

Chizuku:- Al-algo así. -

Astell:- Eso es la característica de tu SOUL, una habilidad especial que los humanos tienen y que los diferencia de los monstruos. Les da una habilidad especial, y en este caso, la tuya puede hacer aparecer una barrera que bloquea proyectiles.

Alejandro:- Wow. ¡Eso es cool! ¡Me pregunto cuál será mi característica! Solo que ¿cuál es tu característica?-

Kore:- Napstablook dijo que eres muy amable, así que tal vez tu característica es AMABILIDAD. -

Chizuku le agradó la característica que tiene ella, pronto sintió una calidez en su soul mientras escuchaba como una voz interior decir: _"El haber sido una buena amiga con Napstablook y descubrir el poder oculto de tu SOUL te llena de AMABILIDAD. HP restaurado. SALVANDO punto de partida: LAS RUINAS."_ "¿Y eso?" pensó Chizuku, pero sus pensamientos se pararon cuando Robinson habló.

Robinson:- Ey muchachos miren allá. -

Frente a ellos había un letrero que decía: "¿Lo pasaste? Pastelería de arañas de las RUINAS. ¡Ven a comer comida de arañas, hecha por arañas y para arañas!"

Mónica:- Ewww... ¿en serio comida de araña? -

Astell:- Vamos Mónica, yo ya probé las comidas ¡y eran muy deliciosas! -

Kore:- ¿Qué tipo de comida venden? -

Astell:- Oh, donas y cidra. -

Kore _(haciendo agua la boca)_ :- ¿¡DONAS!? ¡LLÉVAME AHORA! - Y agarrándola de la muñeca, Kore salió disparado arrastrando a Astell. El resto lo siguió pero no se alejaron mucho; al volver a la desviación, Astell le dijo a Kore que tomara la otra ruta y pronto pasaron a un cuarto que tenía dos telarañas de diferente tamaño. Pronto Kore preguntó:- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está la pastelería? -

Astell _(frotándose la muñeca)_ :- Son esas telarañas Kore. -

Kore nomás se quedó viéndola como si estuviera loca. Sin embargo, aún así decidió intentar y pronto preguntó:- Ok, ¿entonces qué tengo que hacer? -

Astell:- Solo deja algo de G en las telarañas. Una vez dejes lo suficiente, te darán la dona. -

Kore hizo lo que le dijo pero después de dejar algo de G en las telarañas, no pasó nada. - ¿Y bien dónde está mi dona? -

Astell:- ¿Cuánto dejaste? -

Kore:- 3 G. -

Astell:- La dona cuesta 7 G. -

Kore _(checa los bolsillos de sus pantalones)_ :- Chale, pues tenemos un problema, ¡es todo lo que traigo! -

Mónica:- No te preocupes, yo también traigo algo de G. Tal vez si todos colaboramos nos alcanza para más de una dona. -

Pronto todo el mundo vació sus bolsillos y lograron reunir 20 G, que usaron para comprar dos donas, una siendo devorada por Kore y la otra guardada por Mónica.

Kore:- Mmmmhhh... estuvo deliciosa. -

Astell:- ¿Ves? ¡Las mejores de aquí! Es una suerte que Chara esté saliendo con la dueña. -

Kore:- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo se llama? -

Astell:- Qué tal si te lo digo cuando regresemos a casa, eh? -

y todo el mundo (ahora sí) salió rumbo a la casa en las RUINAS.

* * *

 **En alguna parte de CORE...**

Chara y Asriel acaban de recoger a la novia del primero cuando una araña con una hoja que contenía un telegrama se le apareció frente a una chica que aparentaba tener 20 años, tenía toda la piel morada, cinco ojos negros, y 3 pares de brazos, con el pelo negro atado en dos bolillos **(creo que era así?)** y vestida en una camiseta roja, con una falda roja y un par de zapatos con tacones que ayudaban a resaltar su cuerpo curveado. Al ver a la arañita con el papel, ella la agarró mientras pensaba:- "¿Un telegrama de las arañas en las RUINAS?¿Qué será?" Al leerla, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Chara lo notó y preguntó:- Hey amor, ¿Por qué la carita de traviesa esta vez? -

La chica respondió:- Oh nada mi corazón, solo que acaban de informarme que alguien en las RUINAS aparte de tu familia acaba de dar una gran donación a nuestra causa. -

* * *

 **¡Y allí está! Lamento el SÚPER-retraso pero estaba en exámenes y había caído FUERTE en mis calificaciones. De todos modos, lo logré. Ahora que ya pasamos por las RUINAS y finalmente superado la muerte de Wilson, es hora de que nuestros humanos conozcan a la familia real en el próximo capítulo. Strike out.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Undertale: la SOUL dorada.**

 **¡Y aquí estamos otra vez, con un nuevo capítulo de Undertale! Es momento de que finalmente los humanos conozcan a los príncipes y a la chica que los acompaña! ¿Quién será la chica y cómo tomarán la noticia Alejandro y Frisk de su abuelo muerto? ¡DETERMÍNENSE a leer!**

 **Undertale = Toby Fox. Astell = TC96.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Cuando un grupo forma parte de algo grande.**

 **En un pueblo cubierto de nieve donde un letrero que decía "Snowdin"...**

Asriel estaba esperando al frente del letrero a que Chara y su novia volvieran de la tienda cuando un esqueleto alto con un cráneo **(así es, cráneo)** de forma rectangular vestido en un traje que tenía una prenda blanca en su pecho con bordes dorados, una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello, calzoncillos azules con un cinturón dorado y unas botas rojas.

Asriel:- Ah, hola Papyrus. -

Papyrus:- ¡HOLA PRÍNCIPE ASRIEL! ¿CÓMO SE ENCUENTRA HOY Y A QUÉ LE DEBO EL HONOR DE VERLO AQUÍ EN SNOWDIN? - Por alguna razón, Papyrus hablaba siempre con mayúsculas.

Asriel:- Estoy de vacaciones Papyrus, justamente para llegar a las RUINAS hay que pasar por SNOWDIN, ahora solo espero a Chara y a su novia a que vuelvan de la tienda. -

Papyrus:- ¡WOWIE! ¿ESTA VEZ TRAJERON A MUFFET CON USTEDES? ¡QUE GRAN IDEA TUVIERON! -

Asriel:- Créeme Papyrus que la idea fue solo de Chara. -

Papyrus:- AWWWW. EL PRÍNCIPE HA DE SENTIRSE MUY SOLO COMO PARA RECHAZAR LA IDEA DE SU HERMANO. -

Asriel _(le tapa la boca a Papyrus, con un tono rojo en su cara)_ :- ¡No tan fuerte, hombre! -

Papyrus:- ¡PERO ESO ES ALGO QUE TODO EL MUNDO SABE, JOVEN PRÍNCIPE! ¡HAY VARIOS QUE APUESTAN POR VER SI USTED LOGRARÁ GANARSE A UNA CHICA O SE QUEDARÁ SOLTERO TODA SU VIDA! -

Asriel quedó incrédulo, ¡¿todo el INFRAMUNDO estaba apostando sobre él y su vida amorosa?! ¡Que cruel! Mientras Papyrus seguía hablando.

Papyrus:- AH, JOVEN PRÍNCIPE, ¿YA HABLÓ CON UNDYNE PARA SABER SOBRE MI ADMISIÓN A LA GUARDIA REAL? -

Asriel _(volviendo en sí)_ :- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Pues... veras... ella dice que si realmente quieres formar parte de la guardia real necesitas... necesitas... - "¿Qué le digo para que no quede mal? ¡Ya sé!" -...capturar a un humano. -

Papyrus _(llevando sus manos a sus cachetes)_ :- ¡WOWIE! ¿EN SERIO? ¡ESTO ES...! UN SEGUNDO... ¿PERO PARA QUÉ NECESITA QUE CAPTURE A UN HUMANO? -

Asriel:- Ah pues veras, Papyrus. Los humanos son criaturas que son realmente fuertes. Uno solo de ellos podía eliminar a varios monstruos durante la Vieja Guerra. Así que, si logras capturar al menos uno entonces tendrás tu puesto asegurado en la Guardia Real. -

Papyrus:- ¡WOWIE! ¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! ¡FINALMENTE PODRÉ CUMPLIR MI SUEÑO DE SER FAMOSO, QUERIDO Y ALABADO POR TODOS! ¡YO, PAPYRUS, FAMOSO MIEMBRO DE LA GUARDIA REAL! ¡NO SE PREOCUPE PRÍNCIPE, CAPTURARÉ A UN HUMANO Y SE LO LLEVARÉ A UNDYNE EN UN PARPADEAR DE OJOS! ¡NYEH HEH HEH HEH! - Y el esqueleto se marchó.

Asriel:- Fiuh, tendré que hablar con Undyne respecto a esto. -

? _(detrás de Asriel)_ :- Lo sé, ¿verdad? -

Asriel se dió la vuelta y enfrente de él se encontraba otro esqueleto que era más ancho y bajo que Papyrus, con el cráneo más redondo y huesos anchos, vestía una chaqueta desabrochada azul con capucha del mismo color, una camisa blanca, pantalones negros con una línea blanca a los lados y unas pantuflas blancas. A diferencia de Papyrus, el esqueleto tenía pupilas blancas.

Asriel:- Ah, hola Sans. ¿Cómo has estado? -

Sans:- "Cabra-eado" con el trabajo de ser un centinela. _(Asriel no pudo evitar una risa leve por el pun)_ Ahora, siendo más serios, ¿realmente crees que logré capturar un humano? Tu sabes que no han vuelto a aparecer desde... Wilson. -

Asriel y Sans se sintieron algo melancólicos al pronunciar el nombre de Wilson. Pero luego recuperaron el humor cuando Asriel dijo:- Así que todo el INFRAMUNDO esta apostando por mi vida amorosa ¿eh? -

Sans:- Je, si supieras la cantidad de monstruos que piensan que tienes celos de Chara por haber tenido una pareja primero. -

Asriel:- No estoy celoso de él, aunque he de reconocer que cuando anunció que tenía novia me tomó por sorpresa la noticia. -

Sans:- Y a todo el INFRAMUNDO muchacho, nadie esperaba que un humano se enamorara de uno de nosotros. Hasta pensamos que no funcionaría. -

Asriel:- Pero ya ves, ya van por su 3er. aniversario y hasta llegaron a "ese" punto. -

Sans:- Sip, diría que lograron "arañarse". Aún así, ¿no piensas que algún día tú tendrás la oportunidad? -

Asriel contestó _(algo deprimido)_ :- No sé Sans, hasta ahora ningún monstruo me ha llamado la atención y temo que no he pensado en eso aún del todo. -

Sans:- Bueno, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para pensarlo, no es como si de repente todo el INFRAMUNDO vaya a ser liberado ahora mismo. -

Asriel _(ve a Chara y a Muffet acercándose)_ :- Bueno, he de irme ya o de lo contrario tendré que aguantar el romance entre estos dos. ¡Nos vemos Sans! -

Sans _(viéndolo alejarse)_ :- Suerte muchacho, la vas a necesitar ahora que el momento ha llegado. - Y acto seguido desapareció.

* * *

 **En las RUINAS...**

Astell:- ¡Ya llegamos! -

Los jóvenes acaban de llegar a la casa vacacional de la familia real y justamente un delicioso olor se percibía desde la cocina.

Mónica:- ¡Hmmmm! Huele delicioso, ¿qué cocinan? -

Astell:- ¡Están de suerte! ¡Mamá está cocinando su deliciosa tarta de mantequilla y canela! -

A varios pronto se les hizo agua la boca y fueron al baño para lavarse las manos. Después de un rato, todo el mundo fue al comedor y vieron a Reznov, Chelly y Toriel sonriendo mientras mostraban la mesa lleno de manjares. Pronto todo el mundo tomó asiento y empezó a comer. Después de un rato, todo el mundo vio que habían 3 platos aún llenos de comida.

Robinson:- Disculpe señora Toriel pero ¿para quiénes son esos platos? -

Toriel:- Son para mis otros dos niños Robinson, Asriel y Chara y también para la novia del último, Muffet. -

Mónica:- ¡Ah cierto! Astell, ¿No que decías que Chara justamente salía con la dueña de la pastelería de las arañas? -

Astell:- Así es, aunque en realidad me sorprende que Muffet viniera esta vez con mis hermanos, usualmente ella se queda en su pastelería en HOTLAND. -

Kore:- ¡Pues entonces sí que tenemos suerte! Podré pedirle que me de donas gratis y... -

Astell:- Lo siento Kore pero el único que recibe comida gratis es su novio Chara. ¡Y aún así él le paga lo que consume! -

Las chicas:- Awwww... Muffet es afortunada. -

Robinson y Reznov: "Ese Chara sin duda merece nuestro respeto."

Kore y Alejandro: "¿Y eso qué? **(obviamente no se dan cuenta XD)** "

Pronto Frisk se levantó y dijo:- Muchas gracias por la comida señora Toriel, ahora _(bosteza)_ ¿hay algún lugar dónde podamos dormir? -

Toriel:- Tenemos 4 cuartos actualmente, uno es de Chara, otro de Asriel, el de Astell y el dormitorio principal pero no creo que todo el mundo pueda caber en solo 4 camas. -

Chelly:- No se preocupe señora, no las arreglaremos para improvisar algo. -

Acto seguido todo el mundo fue a dejar sus trastes en el lavabo y los jóvenes se fueron al baño **(qué digamos es la puerta del "cuarto en remodelación")** para darse una ducha **(mujeres primero claro)** , mientras los adultos junto con ayuda de Astell limpiaban, hasta que Toriel decidió hablar:- Oye Astell, ¿Frisk te preguntó sobre Wilson? -

Astell _(cambiando a una cara algo deprimida)_ :- Sí y les mencioné un poco de lo que era para mí. ¿Crees que debamos contarles a todos? -

Chelly:- No Astell, no ahora. -

Astell echó una mirada a su madre que decía _"¡¿Les dijiste?!"_.

Toriel:- Si mi niña, ella está en su derecho. Es su hija después de todo. -

Astell se volteó para ver a Chelly y dijo:- Y... ¿cómo se encuentra? -

Chelly _(se acerca a acariciar las orejas de Astell)_ :- Mejor que antes, gracias por haber sido una nieta divertida para él. -

Astell entonces abrazó a Chelly lloriqueando un poco diciendo:- Lo extraño. (sniff)- La mujer la terminó reconfortando.

Mientras, Reznov y Toriel hablaban sobre que medidas usar para ocultar la muerte al resto.

Toriel:- ¿Crees que sea buena idea ocultarles la verdad a tus hijos? Sería mejor que lo supieran de una vez. Mientras más pronto, mejor. -

Reznov:- Lo sé Toriel, pero no creo que sea buena idea ahora. El hecho de que nosotros de repente cayéramos aquí abajo y descubriéramos a una civilización atrapada bajo un monte es mucho que digerir en un día. Si les dijéramos a mis hijos que su abuelo ya no está entre nosotros temo que terminaremos rompiéndolos. Hay que darle tiempo. -

Toriel:- Suena razonable, ¿pero entonces cuando les dirás? -

Reznov:- Eso es en lo que estoy atascado por ahora. -

De repente escucharon unos gritos cerca del baño y Toriel y Reznov salieron a investigar que ocurría. Justamente vieron que Kore, Robinson y Alejandro intentaban detener a Mónica, vestida con toalla, de golpear a...

Toriel:- ¿¡ASRIEL!? -

Chara:- Hola mamá. - El hermano de la cabra justamente salía de su cuarto (que estaba al frente del baño) sin su playera junto a Muffet quien se había quitado su falda mostrando que llevaba ropa interior magenta y leggins negras. Aparte vieron a Chizuku y a Frisk con toallas también y la cabeza roja que pronto Reznov tuvo una mala sospecha.

Reznov:- ¡¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?! -

* * *

 **POV Chara, 5 minutos antes...**

Yo:- ¡Y llegamos! -

Justamente acababa de abrir la puerta que da acceso a las RUINAS (cosa nada fácil si supieran lo pesada que es) pensando en los grandes momentos que Muffet y yo ibamos a tener estas vacaciones, hasta que el aguafiestas de mi hermanastro terminó diciendo sarcásticamente:- Woojoo. -

Muffet:- Aww, ¿qué te pasa Asriel? ¿Incapaz de disfrutar estas vacaciones? -

Asriel:- Ya platicamos de esto hace tiempo Muffet. ¡Me impresiona que de todas las veces aún no hayas quedado embarazada! -

Eso puso algo rojo a mi novia, aunque a mi me hizo sentirme algo orgulloso. Énfasis en "algo". Bendito sea Wilson por habernos enseñado esos métodos preventivos.

Yo:- Ya bueno pues, si tanto te molesta ¿por qué no vas a atrapar algunos monstruos? ¡Te digo que con una sola cita estarás mejor! -

Asriel solo dijo:- Lo que sea, me voy a echar un baño. Siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran en tu cuarto. - Y se marchó por el pasillo hacia el baño mientras yo y Muffet entramos a mi cuarto.

Muffet:- Pobre Asriel, tiene 21 años y no ha tenido siquiera un "crush" de pequeño. ¿Crees que vaya a quedar soltero? -

Yo:- Espero que no. un monstruo como él no es fácil de encontrar hoy en día. Amable, tímido, leal, tierno y ni que decir "suavecito". -

Muffet _(fingiendo ofensa)_ :- Ah, ¿y yo no soy lo suficiente "suave" para tí? Me siento ofendida. Ahuhuhuhu. -

Yo _(siguiendo la corriente)_ :- Uh... ¿quieres que mida si aún lo eres? -

Intenté atraparla con mis manos pero la chiquilla se me escapó y se subió a mi cama. Actué por instinto, me quité la camisa y pronto vi que ella se quitó su falda. Empezamos primero por los besos pero de repente escuchamos un grito. Venía del baño y eran femeninos. ¿Mamá o Astell tenían visitas? Salimos y vimos a mi hermano con marcas de cachetadas que les dieron...

...

...

¿¡UNA HUMANA!? (y aparte en una toalla...Asriel, ¿por qué no me dijiste que eras pervertido?)

Había otros tres que intentaban detenerla de maltratar a Asriel y también a otras dos con toallas cubriéndolas y de repente vimos que mamá y otro humano venían de la cocina preguntando qué fue lo que pasó.

* * *

 **P.O.V. Asriel.**

No debí haber sido muy rudo con los dos. Ah... ¿será que terminaré soltero para siempre? Ningún monstruo aquí abajo me parece atractivo y empiezo a preocuparme que así será para mí.

Yo:- *suspiro*...Necesito una ducha. -

Entré al baño que tenía una tina del tamaño de una piscina pequeña donde nos bañamos con cortina, varias toallas, obviamente el excusado, y un lavabo moderno yuxtapuesto junto con un espejo; gracias Wilson por enseñarnos también el arte de la arquitectura moderna. Ojalá y hubiera estado menos deprimido porque no noté los sonidos que venían de la ducha y ello me hubieran salvado del problema que siguió.

Al entrar me retire la camisa y me miré al espejo. Pensar que anteriormente era un niño de seis años, miedoso, llorón, y algo gordito. Ahora me veo algo mejor, gracias otra vez Wilson por entrenarme a mí y a Chara. Al final tenías razón: abdominales fuertes, músculos desarrollados (no mucho), las marcas de algunas cicatrices hechas en entrenamientos; realmente el ejercicio me hizo una mejora. De repente escuché un sonido detrás de mí, me volteo y la veo... una chica humana que parecía tener mi edad, cabello largo café, de la misma estatura que yo, ojos azules y un buen cuerpo (que, gracias al cielo se cubría con una toalla). El hecho de que sea una humana me sorprende pero más me sorprendió cuando en vez de apartar nuestras vistas, seguía viéndola intensamente como ella a mí, como si de repente nuestras miradas hubieran activado algo que no sé se siente dentro de mí. Espera, ¿qué estoy pensando? ¿Acaso me sentía de repente atraído por la chica? Fui despertado de mis pensamientos cuando sentí un dolor en mi cachete y luego otro en mi vientre y luego uno en mi espalda al salir disparado por la puerta del baño. Al levantarme vi que una chica estaba siendo detenida por tres muchachos,uno luciendo más joven que los otros dos. Busque con mi mirada a la chica que acabo de ver con la intención de disculparme y la vi junto a otra chica que lucía más joven que ella con pelo rosada, ambas tenían los cachetes todo aborchonados así como yo por lo que acaba de ocurrir. Y para colmo, mi mamá llegó junto con otro humano que lucía como el mayor de todos (si es que no hay otro) y Chara y Muffet aparecieron. Pronto exigieron respuestas, y espero que por favor nadie me mate T_T ...

* * *

 **Frisk P.O.V.**

Cuando salí de la piscina no esperaba encontrarme a una cabra humanoide con su pecho desnudo en frente. Y no solo eso, sino que volteo a verme y pronto vi que él tenía ojos verdes, un buen físico y dos marcas negras cerca de sus ojos. Aunque luciera intimidante, me parecía más una vista tierna y sincera. Aparte sentí algo que no había sentido jamás, como si de repente su mirada hubiera hecho que le diera más atención que al resto de las cosas, como si de repente algo nos conectara... ¿qué es esto? ¿qué me pasa? De repente un sonido fuerte me sacó de mis pensamientos al ver que Mónica le aplicó al desconocido una cachetada seguida de una patada y escuchar a Chizuku chillar. La patada sacó a la cabra fuera del baño y Mónica intento lanzarse sobre el muchacho pero por fortuna para él, Kore, Alejandro y Robinson llegaron para detenerla. Luego Toriel llegó con mi padre y aparecieron por otra puerta otro muchacho humano que no habíamos visto antes: tenía el cabello corto y café, aparentaba tener 21 años, ojos rojos, dos rubores en sus cachetes pálidos y estaba semidesnudo junto a una chica que tenía 5 ojos todos negros, 3 pares de brazos, llevaba una camiseta roja, y mostrando su ropa interior color magenta y leggins negras que contrastaban el color de su piel morada y su cabello negro atado en dos bolillos.

Toriel:- ¡¿ASRIEL?! -

Ah, entonces ah de ser el hermano de Astell, lucía más joven de lo que me esperaba.

Pronto mi padre preguntó:- ¡¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?! -

Mónica respondió:- ¡Este pervertido nos estaba espiando, señor! -

El acusado pronto empezó a hablar en un ataque de pánico:- ¡No! ¡No es eso! ¡Yo... yo solo entré al baño pero no sabía que ya estaba ocupado! -

He de reconocer que su voz lucía sincera pero me parecía que ocultaba algo. Sin embargo esto no convenció a mi padre.

Padre:- Ajá, ¿y se puede saber por qué entraste al baño JUSTO cuándo hay tres mujeres cerca de tu edad bañándose? -

El pobre muchacho empezó a sudar de los nervios, allí fue cuando decidí rescatarlo:- Tranquilo papá, fue solo un accidente. Creo que podemos aclararlo sin necesidad de que golpees al pobre Asriel. -

Aquí Asriel puso cara de incrédulo y me dijo:- ¿Eh? Discúlpame pero aún si él lo intentara, no lo lograría. Soy más rápido que él. -

Eso si que frustró más a mi padre:- ¿¡Qué dices?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que no se pelear?! -

Asriel:- No señor es solo que... -

Antes de que la sangre llegara al río, Toriel les dió a los dos un tremendo zape que les dejó un chichón en la cabeza.

Toriel:- ¡No peleas en mi casa que acabo de repararla! ¡Dios ustedes actúan como niños! -

Va a ser una larga noche...

* * *

 **P.O.V. normal...**

Después de una larga explicación y que las mujeres se pusieran unas pijamas que Toriel y Muffet prestaron, finalmente las cosas se aclararon.

Reznov:- Entonces eso fue lo que paso, lamento haber sido agresivo antes Asriel. -

Asriel:- No hay problema señor, en parte fue mi culpa por no haber puesto atención. -

Alejandro:- Bueno, ya que todo esta aclarado, me largo a la cama. -

Robinson:- Espérate hombre, que no sabemos en qué cuartos vamos a dormir. -

Chelly:- Pues suena sencillo, mujeres en uno y hombres en otro, excepto aquellos que salgan o estén casados. -

Chara:- ¡Gracias señora! Vamonos Muffet. -

Y ambos salieron como bólidos al cuarto de Chara donde cerraron la puerta.

Kore _(cara de shock)_ :- Okey, el cuarto de Chara queda afuera, lo que quiere decir que solo quedan el de Astell y el de Asriel. -

Chizuku:- Entonces, ¿las mujeres con Astell y los hombres con Asriel? -

Alejandro:- Hey, no suena nada mal. -

Mónica:- ¡Gran idea Chizuku! ¡Podremos tener una pijamada entre nosotras! -

Pronto todas las chicas secundaron la idea y se fueron al cuarto de Astell después de haber agarrado algunas sábanas y almohadas, dejando a los hombres solos.

Robinson:- Bien, todos nosotros sabemos que hay que hacer. - Automáticamente, todos los chicos se largaron al cuarto de Asriel, siendo este detenido al final por su madre.

Toriel:- Asriel, antes de que vayas a tu cuarto debo hablar contigo de algo importante. -

* * *

 **En el cuarto de Astell (media hora después)...**

Las mujeres estaban platicando mucho sobre los eventos recientes. Astell estaba muy maravillada de los relatos de sus nuevas amigas y más aún cuando le contaron que eso era solo las maravillas de una ciudad en medio de un gran mundo.

Astell _(con los ojos en estrella)_ :- Wow... ¿en serio eso es todo lo que hay en su ciudad? ¡Quiero saber más! -

Frisk:- Quisiéramos decirte más Astell pero eso es todo lo que sabemos. Aparte es diferente escuchar experiencias que vivirlas así que ¿qué tal si mejor vamos a visitarlas cuando salgamos de aquí?. -

Astell:- Hay un detalle Frisk, la barrera ¿recuerdas? -

Frisk:- Oh... cierto, lo lamento. -

Chizuku:- Pero Astell ¿no hay alguna forma de-de derrumbarla o poder atravesarla? -

Astell:- Pues no que... esperen, ¡en realidad si la hay! -

Mónica:- ¿Y cuál es? -

Astell:- Tiene que ver con la profecía que Wilson descubrió y la leyenda de nuestro pueblo. Empieza así... -

 **(Poner "Once upon a Time" de Undertale)**

 _...como ustedes saben, anteriormente dos razas, monstruos y humanos, dominaban sobre la Tierra. Pronto, la guerra estalló entre estos dos lados. Los monstruos, superados en fuerza y número, fueron derrotados y sellados dentro de Monte Ebott. La leyenda dice que justamente siete de los más poderosos hechiceros sacrificaron sus SOULS para sellar la barrera haciéndola indestructible a menos que otras 7 SOULS con las mismas características que tuvieron ellos invoquen el mismo hechizo desde adentro para destruirlo. Wilson descubrió luego que justamente las características usadas por esos hechiceros eran INTEGRIDAD, AMABILIDAD, PACIENCIA, VALENTÍA, JUSTICIA, PERSEVERANCIA y DETERMINACIÓN y que depositaron en ciertos objetos parte de sus poderes. Estos objetos están esparcidos por todo el INFRAMUNDO y hasta ahora, nadie los ha encontrado. Sin embargo, incluso si fueran encontrados, no lograríamos usarlos, los usuarios deben ser humanos..._

...y...y... Ay se me olvidó el resto! (Debí pedir más atención en las lecciones de Wilson) -

Mónica _(con gotita estilo anime)_ :- Ya no te preocupes, ya recordarás más tarde. (bosteza) Ahora... ¿qué tal si todos nos... echamos a dormir? -

Chizuku:- ¿Pues qué hora son? - Vio el reloj y éste marcaba las 10:00 pm. - ¿Ya tan-tan tarde es? -

Frisk:- Por cierto, Astell, ¿cómo es que saben qué hora es allá arriba? -

Astell:- Oh... ¿te conté que tu abuelo traía un reloj cuando cayó? -

* * *

 **En el cuarto de Asriel...**

Después de platicar un rato introduciéndose entre ellos, jugar un rato al "Poker" (Asriel les comentó a todos que Wilson les había introducido el juego y digamos que al final terminó con un buen manojo de billetes y deudas para el resto ;)) y básicamente no hacer nada, Asriel decidió arriesgarse y preguntar a Alejandro por Frisk.

Asriel:- Oye Alejandro, este...mmmhhh... con respecto a Frisk... -

Alejandro _(poniéndose a la defensiva)_ :- No me digas que quieras que te diga que tipo de talla es si la acabas de ver. -

Asriel:- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESO FUE UN ACCIDENTE! Y no, iba a preguntarte, ¿cómo es que tu hermana es tan...tan...? -

Robinson:- ¿Amable? -

Asriel:- ¡Exacto! Tipo, lo que haría una mujer en este caso como el que acaba de ocurrir siempre sería quejarse y echar todo tipo de insultos al "acosador". -

Robinson:- ¡Uf! Hombre, si supieras la cantidad de amabilidad y paciencia que tiene con otras personas, no te sorprenderías tanto. -

Asriel:- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tanto le hacen allá arriba? -

Robinson:- Como ya sabes, ella tiene un buen look ¿no? Pues varios muchachos de su misma edad siempre buscan tener un momento "privado" con ella nomás por su físico. Ella siempre los rechaza pero eso despierta la envidia de varias muchachas que se sienten más guapas que ella. -

Alejandro:- Así que fue bulleada varias veces por esas mujeres. Incluso si ella sufría, siempre las perdonaba y siempre nos decía: "Se que en el fondo, ellas solo quieren saber como ser como yo pero no tienen el coraje para preguntar mi secreto. Ese es DETERMINACIÓN." Al final, sabiendo que ella simplemente no haría nada, Robinson y yo decidimos tomar el asunto en nuestras manos. -

Robinson:- Al principio yo les advertía a las mujeres de no lastimar a Frisk o de lo contrario ellas no recibirán una cita para el baile de graduación, mientras Alejandro se encargó de alejar a los hombres. Lo irónico es que Frisk se dio cuenta tiempo después y se enojó con nosotros dos por haber hecho eso. "Es algo que ellas y ellos deberán aprender por ellos mismos. No ayuda en nada "adelantarles" el aprendizaje. Y al final de cuentas, ella sigue aguantando a todos aunque en menor escala. -

Asriel estaba sorprendido y a la vez sentía admiración y pena por Frisk:- Wow, ella realmente es alguien muy digna de ser una "humana". -

Robinson:- Lo sé, ¡si no fuera por ello hasta diría que es un ángel entre nosotros! -

La palabra se registró en Asriel como algo especial: "Ángel, ángel, ángel... ¿será que ella...?" Pero pronto desistió de esos pensamientos: "Nah, no te apresures, aún falta saber cómo se comporta entre monstruos." Pronto dijo:- Bueno, ahora que aprendimos de ella, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a dormir? -

Robinson:- Buena idea. _(susurrando consigo mismo)_ Aunque me extraña que preguntaras por Frisk. -

Asriel:- ¿Qué? -

Robinson:- Nada. -

Asriel:" No sé porque pero mi instinto quiere que le de un Chaos Buster a este hombre."

Pero ignoró el instinto y se metió a su cama mientras el resto se acomodaba en el suelo con las almohadas y apagaban la luz. Antes de salir a la tierra de los sueños, Asriel pensó:" Frisk, eres una humana muy interesante."

* * *

 **Y allí termina el capítulo! Asriel, ¿por qué no se te ocurrió tocar en la puerta, eh? *Lenny face***

 **Bien señores, ahora les avisó que el próximo capítulo vendrá después del capítulo de mi otro cuento "La Espada de las Hadas" así que la espera será larga ¿eh? Pero no se preocupen, estoy DETERMINADO a terminar este cuento!**

 **Strike out.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Undertale: la SOUL dorada.**

 **¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de UNDERTALE! La última vez, nuestros 8 humanos finalmente conocieron a la (mayoría) familia real del INFRAMUNDO pero los padres de Frisk quedaron en mantener en secreto la muerte de su abuelo. ¿Por qué exactamente y para qué? ¿De qué forma protegerá a Frisk? ¿Y cuanto tiempo tardaran en darse cuenta del suceso?**

 **¡AVISO ESPECIAL! ¡LEER! En el capítulo de hoy, vamos a recibir la introducción de nuevos personajes que NO SON MÍOS, son de un artista llamado "Undertale-Parallel" quien hace un AU llamado "Undertale Parallel" en donde Chara muere PERO Asriel sigue vivo y por ello hay más personajes nuevos en la historia. UP me dio PERMISO CONFIRMADO para que pudiera usar prestados sus personajes así que si quieren saber más de ellos, pasen a su canal de Deviantart. Amigo, gracias por permitirme tus personajes y espero que te guste las ideas que he creado gracias a ellos.**

 **¡A leer! Y como siempre, Undertale es idea original de Toby Fox, Astell pertenece a TC-96 y los nuevos personajes (mencionaré al final quienes son) son de Undertale-Parallel (UP para abreviar).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Dolor y fantasía.**

 **En las RUINAS, 2:00 a.m.**

Cuando Frisk despertó ella pensó que todo el viaje que hicieron en el INFRAMUNDO y la existencia de este era solo un sueño por haber comido mucho en el picnic y haberse cansado en la caminata. Pero al ver que no se encontraba en su cuarto sino en el cuarto de Astell junto a sus amigas durmiendo en el suelo y la dueña en su cama pronto supo que no había sido un sueño.

Frisk:- Vaya... pensar que estoy realmente teniendo una aventura debajo del suelo... ¡lo que varias personas en mi escuela darían por esto! -

Después de ello, Frisk intentó volver a dormirse pero luego de 20 minutos seguía estando despierta.

Frisk:- Tal vez un vaso de agua me ayude. Espero que no despierte a nadie. -

Se levantó de su saco de dormir, agarró sus pantuflas y salió en silencio del cuarto.

Una vez afuera, se las volvió a poner y se dirigió a la cocina donde se sorprendió al ver allí a...

Frisk:- ¿Príncipe Asriel? -

Asriel estaba también despierto y vestía su vieja playera verde con franjas amarillas que transformó en pijama junto con unos shorts grises.

Asriel:- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Hola Frisk. Y no hay necesidad de que me llames príncipe, me choca mucho hacer demasiado protocolo. -

Frisk:- Está bien Asriel. ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir? -

Asriel:- No, ¿¡tienes idea de cuanto roncan tus amigos!? -

Por desgracia, Frisk si sabía personalmente que Robinson, Alejandro y Kore no eran NADA silenciosos al dormir. Es por eso que su familia le dio un cuarto a Alejandro algo alejado del resto de las habitaciones.

Asriel:- ¿Y tú Frisk? ¿Por qué estas despierta a esta hora? -

Frisk:- Sería por lo que estamos pasando ahora. ¡Aún sigo sin creer que lo que estoy viviendo es real! -

Asriel _(se confunde)_ :- ¿O sea cómo? -

Frisk:- Antes de explicarte, déjame agarrar un vaso de agua y luego nos sentamos. -

En eso Frisk iba a buscar un vaso cuando Asriel le pasó el suyo:- Ten, puedo servirme otro. -

Frisk aceptó el vaso y después de que Asriel se sirviera y ambos tomaran el preciado líquido, se sentaron en el sofá en el comedor.

Asriel:- Bien, explícame ¿a qué te refieres con que no puedes creer lo que estas viviendo? -

Frisk:- Justamente allá arriba en la superficie, ustedes son para nosotros... emmmm... ¿cómo podría decirlo? Inexistentes o ficticios. -

Asriel _(comprendiendo)_ :- Ahh... eso. Actualmente Wilson, tu abuelo, ya nos había hablado del tema. -

Frisk:- ¿En serio? ¿Qué más te dijo? -

Asriel:- Bueno, que justamente había actualmente dos bandos en el sistema educativo: los conocedores y los ignorantes. Tu abuelo nos comentó que actualmente HAY personas que si recuerdan la Vieja Guerra entre humanos y monstruos y se empeñan en seguir enseñando sobre la historia de ambas civilizaciones de antes de la guerra. En cambio, los ignorantes son aquellos que consideran innecesario que se enseñe sobre esta ya que piensan que hemos pasado a la historia de forma definitiva y no somos "valiosos" para el sistema educativo. -

Frisk:- ¡Ah! ¡Eso explica el conflicto entre mi director con la profesora Linda! -

Asriel:- Ah caray, ¿qué es lo que les ocurre? -

Frisk:- Justamente en la escuela donde voy la profesora Linda enseña historia, y últimamente corren rumores de que la maestra y el director Cormoran andan en desacuerdo en los métodos de enseñanza. Ella se queja de que el director la obligue a enseñar algo que es "una fantasía infantil" pero el dire termina siempre argumentándola de que tu civilización tiene impacto en nuestra historia. Eso es todo lo que el mundo sabe. -

Asriel:- Aja... y dime Frisk _(se acuesta en su parte del sofá y bosteza)_ ¿qué opinas tú sobre esta situación? -

Frisk _(se pone pensativa)_ :- Pues verás... para serte sincero, también pensaba al inicio de prepa que lo de tu civilización era un cuento pero luego a medida que aprendía en los semestres la curiosidad me ganó y siempre he intentado responder varias preguntas sobre ustedes. ¡Pero no esperaba que me lanzaran entre ustedes para responderlas! _(ríe)_. -

Asriel _(también se ríe)_ :- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Eres realmente graciosa, igual que tu abuelo. -

Frisk:- A propósito, ¿sabes donde está? ¿cómo se encuentra? -

Asriel _(quedándose mudo)_ :- Pues... él está... "¿Qué le invento, qué le invento?" -

De repente, el sonido de una puerta grande abriéndose se escuchó y Asriel, quien tenía oídos más desarrollados, logró escuchar junto a ello una serie de pasos ligeros.

Asriel:- ¿Eh? ¿Quién está en la puerta? -

Frisk:- ¿Sucede algo Asriel? -

Ambos se fueron a investigar. Asriel iba adelante mientras Frisk lo seguía. Se movieron hacia las escaleras y luego bajaron hacia donde Frisk creía que era un sótano pero luego ella se dio cuenta de que en realidad era un pasadizo. Avanzaron y luego doblaron a la izquierda donde vieron que al fondo había una puerta grande con el símbolo de la Delta Rune que se encontraba entreabierta.

Asriel _(extrañado)_ :- Esto es raro. Aparte de nosotros, ¿quién podría estar despierto a esta hora? -

Atravesaron la puerta que los llevo a un corredor donde al fondo había otra puerta y aparte se veía a...

Frisk _(extrañada)_.- ¿Mamá? ¡Mamá! -

A pesar de que el eco sonó claro, Chelly pareció ignorar la llamada de su hija y los dos jóvenes veían que se acercaba a la puerta.

Frisk _(más fuerte)_ :- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué es lo que ha...? -

De repente el sonido del picaporte de la puerta se hizo sonar y ello alarmó a Asriel:- ¡Señora! ¡No abra la puerta! ¡Al otro lado solo se va a resfriar! ¡Frisk, ve a despertar a mi mamá y a tu padre! ¡Y trae unas mantas! -

Frisk _(preocupada)_ :-¡¿Qué le sucede a mi mamá Asriel?! -

Asriel:- ¡Hablamos luego! ¡SOLO VE! -

Frisk salió disparada a pedir ayuda mientras Asriel empezó a ir tras Chelly quien ya había salido. Asriel atravesó la puerta y se topó con un frío MUY helado.

Asriel: "¡Recórcholis! ¡No me acuerdo que estuviera así de frío! ¡Debo encontrar a la madre de Frisk antes de que le de una hipotermia! -

Por fortuna no tuvo que ir tan lejos; a unos metros de la puerta, Chelly estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

Asriel:- ¡Oh dios! _(activa una bola de fuego)_ ¡Aguanta Chelly! -

Asriel pronto cargó a Chelly en su espalda y se empezó a caminar de regreso a su casa. Mientras caminaba, escuchaba delirar a Chelly quien decía:- Papá... papá... ¿donde estás? -

Asriel: "Creo que la noticia sigue sin encajar en ella, ya veo a que se refería mi mamá cuando me dijo que no se lo contara a Frisk."

Asriel regresó adentro saliendo del ambiente helado y usó su magia para mantener estable la temperatura de la enferma hasta que escuchó pasos por el vestíbulo y vio a Frisk corriendo junto con Toriel y Reznov quienes traían unas mantas.

Reznov:- ¡Chelly! -

Asriel:- ¡Le está dando una hipotermia! ¡Hay que llevarla a la cama! -

En eso Toriel agarró a Chelly y con ayuda de Reznov la llevaron a su habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Toriel le dijo a su hijo:- Asriel, será mejor que tu y Frisk se vayan a dormir. Aunque no agarres una hipotermia si atraparás un resfriado de esa forma. -

Asriel:- ¡Ay mamá! Tú sabes que nosotro tenemos temperaturas corporales muy cal... ah... ah... ¡achú! -

Frisk:- Salud. -

Después de ello, tanto Frisk y Asriel quedaron solos.

Frisk _(preocupada)_ :- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a mamá? No comprendo, se encontraba en buen estado hace unas horas. -

Asriel:- Tampoco lo sé, pienso que tal vez camino dormida hacia fuera. -

Frisk:- Espera, ¿cómo es que había nieve y un clima gélido detrás de esa puerta? ¿No se supone que las Ruinas son tibias? -

Asriel:- Ah, es un tema complicado de explicar que creo que... ¡Achú! -

Frisk _(ríe ligeramente)_ :- ¿Y si mejor nos vamos a dormir ya? Creo que tu mamá tiene razón. -

Asriel _(molesto)_ :- Odio cuando ella tiene razón... _(estornuda)_... bueno volver a la cama para mi no es opción con tanto ronquido. -

Frisk _(piensa en una idea)_ :- Actualmente... ¡espera aquí! -

Dejó a Asriel y luego volvió junto con su cobija y su almohada y le dijo:- Ten, podrás de esta forma dormir tranquilo sin ronquidos en el comedor. Solo enróllate con ella. -

Asriel:- Wow, ¡gracias Frisk! Pero ¿y tú? -

Frisk:- No te preocupes, yo estaré bien. Hasta mañana. -

Y se fue de regresó al cuarto de Astell.

Asriel: "Wow Frisk. Tú si que eres bien amable. -

Y se echó a dormir.

 **6 horas después...**

 **¡Achú!** Asriel despertó gracias a ese estornudo proveniendo de él y luego escuchó lo siguiente:- ¡Guácala! ¡No me esparzas tus gérmenes a mí, hermano! -

Al abrir los ojos, vio que se encontraba en el comedor justo debajo del sofá donde Chara y Muffet estaban ocupando.

Muffet:- Buenos días, Asriel. ¿Otra vez desobedeciendo a tu madre con respecto a salir de incógnito? -

Asriel:- ¡Eso fue porque caminé dormido! Y aparte... (estornuda)... ¿no hay nadie despierto aparte de ustedes? -

Chara:- Nope, ¿por qué preguntas? -

Asriel:- He de contarles algo muy importante. -

 **30 minutos después...**

Chara y Muffet terminaron también sorprendidos por las noticias. Y por ello también empezaron a preocuparse.

Chara:- ¿Entonces Frisk es la nieta de Wilson y a excepción de sus padres, nadie sabe que él ha muerto? -

Asriel _(envuelto en una manta)_ :- Exacto. Y como ya les he platicado sobre lo que ocurrió ayer, lo mejor es mantener esto aún en secreto hasta que se encuentren en mejor estado, pueden que ocurran cosas peores. -

Muffet:- Dios... de todo lo que podríamos esperarnos, esto NO lo veíamos venir. -

Asriel:- Lo sé, pero más me preocupa lo que pueda ocurrirle a Frisk. Ella parece ser tan amable e inocente que tal vez no le sienta tan bien como a su madre. -

Muffet:- Vaya, no sabía que te atrajera tanto la atención. "¿Estoy escuchando lo que estoy escuchando?"-

Asriel _(aborchonándose)_ :- Solo me estoy preocupando por ella y por el resto, eso es todo. (estornuda) -

Chara:- Ok, será mejor que vayas a tomar la medicina de una vez antes de que nos contagies. -

Asriel:- Ta bueno. -

 **1 hora después...**

La mayor parte del mundo ya había despertado a excepción de Frisk, Reznov, Toriel y Asriel, quienes, como se desvelaron debido a lo ocurrido, seguían durmiendo en sus habitaciones asignadas (después de tomarse la medicina, los ocupantes de la habitación de Asriel ya habían dejado la habitación, de modo que su dueño aprovechó para echarse una siesta). El resto de los jóvenes no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo ocurrido de modo que pronto Muffet y Chara se concentraron en intentar distraerlos hasta que Toriel decidiera que hacer. Justamente en ese momento, Muffet se ocupaba de hacer el desayuno junto con ayuda de Mónica, quien justamente sabía cocinar, mientras Chara y Robinson ayudaban a poner la mesa y Kore, Alejandro y Astell se encontraban jugando "Metal Slug" en la tele. (Sip, Wilson les mostró mucho de la superficie)

Pronto las preguntas empezaron...

Alejandro: _(jugando como el P1)_ Hey Astell, hace tiempo que ya debieron despertar mamá, papá, tú mamá, tú hermano y Frisky. ¿Les pasó algo anoche? -

Astell: _(jugando como el P2)_ Se tanto como tú Alejandro, ¿crees que debamos ir a checar? -

Por fortuna, Chara estaba atento a todo el mundo, así que dijo:- Mala idea, justamente se pondrán cascarrabias si ustedes deciden despertarlos cuando necesitan recuperarse de la desvelada de anoche. -

Astell:- _(pone en pausa el juego)_ ¿Cómo que se desvelaron anoche Chara? -

Chara:- Asriel se despertó debido a que estos caballeros (apunta a todos los hombres) causan peor ruido que las vuvuzelas **(esas trompetitas en los estadios)** cuando roncan. Frisk, en cambio, le dio sed así que ambos se levantaron (increíblemente) a las 2 de la madrugada en la que aprovecharon para platicar y pasar el tiempo cuando justamente vieron a Chelly caminar dormida. -

Alejandro:- Ah, caray. Se muy bien que mi mamá nunca camina dormida, ¿cómo es posible que ahora le de por ello? -

Chara:- Pues de seguro el hecho de que justamente todos ustedes están en un lugar que de seguro no se esperaban. -

Alejandro:- Es un buen punto. -

Chara:- Bueno, como decía, Asriel y Frisk vieron a Chelly caminar dormida solo que luego ella se dirigió inconscientemente a la puerta trasera que da a SNOWDIN. -

Astell:- ¡Ay Dios! ¿Se resfrío? -

Alejandro:- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso Astell? -

Astell:- Es un tema muy complicado Alejandro, se los explicaré después del desayuno, ¿ok? Continua hermano. -

Chara:- Pues por fortuna, Asriel logró evitar que Chelly se alejara mucho de la puerta, pero por desgracia no se fijo en una ENORME masa de nieve que había encima de sus cabezas y justamente cuando volvían a entrar... PLAF! Le cae la nieve encima y como no estaba bien protegida, le dio un ataque de hipotermia. -

A esto, todo el mundo se siente intranquilo por Chelly pero por fortuna Chara dijo:- Lo bueno es que justamente Frisk fue a despertar mamá y a Reznov y ambos se encargaron de cuidarla. Una vez todo pasó, todo el mundo se fue a dormir y ya ven porque se desvelaron. -

Alejandro:- Ay, gracias al cielo. Que mala onda que justamente mi mamá se enferme JUSTO cuando quiero seguir explorando el resto del INFRAMUNDO. -

Astell:- No te preocupes Alejandro, estoy segura que aun puedes hacerlo SIEMPRE y cuando mamá esté de acuerdo con ello. -

Muffet:- _(desde la cocina)_ ¡El desayuno está listo! -

Kore y Alejandro:- ¡Hurra! -

 **Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Astell...**

Frisk se despertó cuando el olor de hot-cakes recién horneados llegó a su nariz y su estómago empezó a reclamar las energías que necesitaba. Levantándose y cambiándose la pijama por la ropa que usó ayer, salió de la habitación y avanzó hacia el comedor donde veía que el resto de la compañía ya andaban devorando la comida que prepararon las cocineras.

Frisk:- Buenos días a todos. -

El resto:- Buenos días Frisk/Frisky. -

Frisk:- ¿Qué tenemos aquí para comer? -

Mónica:- Tenemos hot-cakes, huevos estrellados, tocino, pay de mantequilla con canela que quedó de ayer y chocolate. -

Eso era suficiente menú para hacer que Frisk pronto agarrara un plato y se sirviera su desayuno.

Mientras desayunaban, pronto el príncipe se les unió aunque este...

Asriel:- Buenoch díach... ¡Achú! -

Chizuku:- Buenos días, ¿se en-encuentra bien príncipe? -

Asriel _(con moquillo en la nariz)_ :- Chí, no te preocupech es cholo un resfriado... _(estornuda)_ -

Frisk:- Conste que tú mamá te lo advirtió, ¿eh, Asriel? -

Asriel _(molesto)_ :- Odio cuando chiempre tiene razón. -

Pronto agarró una silla, se sentó algo alejado del resto para evitar contagiarlos y se sirvió su desayuno. Durante éste, finalmente Astell empezó a explicar sobre el clima diferente en la puerta trasera:- Como ustedes saben, la gran diferencia entre la Superficie y el INFRAMUNDO es que en este último, la magia sigue existiendo y como ésta se encuentra atrapada bajo una montaña, ello implica que debe por naturaleza buscar una forma de, digamos, "neutralizar" sus energías como si fueran átomos. -

Robinson:- ¿O sea que la magia tiene leyes parecida a la de los átomos aquí abajo? -

Astell:- ¡Así es! ¡Vaya que eres listo Robinson! -

Robinson:- Tengo inspiración de parte de alguien de saber más de mi entorno. - Y miró a Frisk quien terminó sonriéndole orgullosamente (sin que ninguno de los dos vieran que Asriel se pusiera un poco celoso y Muffet los observara como planeando algo.)

Astell:- Como decía, debido a que la magia también sigue estas leyes entonces debe encontrar un medio natural para poder "transformarse" ya que son más inestables que los átomos normales y justamente la mejor opción que tienen: el clima. Y como el interior de la montaña tiene diferentes dimensiones en diferentes áreas, eso indica que hay diferentes climas muy cerca entre ellas. Aquí en las RUINAS el clima es templado debido al enorme agujero que está cerca, el mismo por donde ustedes cayeron y como justamente nuestra casa está construida cerca del límite, se puede decir que es invierno a la vuelta de la esquina. -

Kore:- Ah, caray que loco. Tienes mucha suerte ya que literalmente puedes ir a jugar en la nieve cuando quieras. -

Astell:- ¡Sí! ¡Aparte hay un pueblo cerca llamado SNOWDIN donde son bien amables y allí viven mis amigos! -

Chizuku:- Ah, ¿también hay otros niños como tú Astell? -

Muffet:- Obvio que sí, varios de ellos son los hermanos y hermanas menores de NUESTROS amigos. Los conocemos desde niños. -

Chara:- ¡Ah! ¡Eso me hace recordar! Asriel, ayer hablé con Giegue y Stella y me dijeron que irían a visitarnos hoy a la hora de la comida. -

Asriel y Astell:- ¿¡En serio!? -

Chizuku:- ¿No suelen... venir a me-menudo? -

Asriel:- _(se suena los mocos)_ Actualmente, a veches vienen a vichitarnoch. Y cuando lo achen chiempre terminamos divirtiéndonos. -

Astell:- ¡Yey! ¡Podré volver a ver a Wendy y Ninten! -

Toriel:- ¿Vamos a tener visitas? -

Todo el mundo se volteó al escuchar la voz de la anfitriona y pronto dijeron:- Buenos días, Toriel/mamá. -

Astell:- ¿Escuchaste ma? ¡Wendy y Ninten va a venir con su hermana y su hermano! -

Toriel:- Me alegra mucho mi niña, sin embargo, he de hablarles a todos algo muy importante. -

Todo el mundo se calló y Toriel prosiguió:- Como ya sabrán, anoche Chelly se enfermó de una pulmonía. Se encuentra mejor pero sigue algo débil así que por favor, si van a jugar con los invitados, asegúrense de jugar en las RUINAS. Otra cosa también y es para los humanos, ¿ya les explicaron por qué había nieve en la puerta trasera? -

Robinson:- Ya señora. Su hija es muy lista. -

Toriel _(ríe)_ :- Ahhh, al menos es más lista que dos JÓVENES que preferían dormirse sobre los libros de texto. - Y en eso miró con su mirada seria a Chara y a Asriel quienes empezaron a intentar actuar inocentemente.

Chara _(disimulando)_ :- Eso era porque terminábamos muy cansados de hacer trabajos de buena calidad. -

Toriel _(mirada seria y sarcásticamente)_ :- ¿Y aprender a sumar y multiplicar es algo de buena calidad? -

El resto no pudo evitar reírse de Chara quien terminó avergonzado. Al final, cuando todo el mundo se calmó, Toriel dijo:- Bueno, lo que les iba a decir es que por ahora deberán quedarse todos ustedes en las RUINAS, se que quieren explorar el resto del INFRAMUNDO pero debido a las circunstancias recientes tendrán que ser pacientes para evitar incidentes parecidos ¿está claro? -

Los humanos pronto asintieron con la cabeza.

Toriel:- Gracias por comprender, ahora ¿dejaron algo de comida para el resto de nosotros? -

Muffet:- Claro señora, en la cocina tengo unos huevos revueltos con caracol para usted (el resto: le convendría visitar Francia), caldo de verduras para la enferma y unos panqueques para Reznov. -

Toriel:- Gracias Muffet, ¿podrías acompañarme un rato a la cocina por favor? -

Ambas fueron a la cocina donde luego Toriel habló más seria y silenciosamente:- ¿Cómo le explicaron a los muchachos sobre lo que ocurrió anoche? -

Muffet:- Chara mintió con respecto al modo en que se enfermó Chelly. Usó el truco de la "nieve encima de la puerta". -

Toriel:- Por una vez, he de agradecer que sepa mentir bien. Escucha, en cuanto lleguen los invitados, necesito que por favor hablen con ellos rápidamente sobre la situación. Yo me encargaré de avisarle a Asgore y de esa forma el le avisará a todo el mundo. Nomás espero que sea rápido. -

Muffet:- Ok, solo que una pregunta más, ¿Qué hacemos para entretenerlos mientras tanto y cómo por cuanto tiempo tendrán que quedarse aquí? Las RUINAS son muy pequeñas. -

Toriel:- Piensen en cualquier idea, mientras sea adecuada y no cause más curiosidad. Y con respecto al tiempo, espero que en 2 días se pueda preparar todo al menos en SNOWDIN. -

Acto seguido agarró la comida, lo puso en una bandeja y salió camino a su habitación mientras Muffet nomás suspiró y luego se puso a lavar los trastes.

 **3 horas más tarde, cerca de la entrada de SNOWDIN...**

?:- ¡Vamos hermana! ¡Mientras más pronto nos vamos, más rápido veré a Astell! -

?:- ¡Espera Wendy! ¡Necesito agarrar las llaves! -

Al frente de una casa celeste de un piso y de forma circular con techo cónico, había una pequeña cabrita al lado de la puerta que parecía tener la misma estatura y edad de Astell (15 años) quien vestía un gorrito celeste y un vestido del mismo color. A diferencia de Astell, Wendy tenía ambas orejas blanquitas y algo delgadas y ojos morados. Llevaba una mochila verde detrás de ella y flotando a su lado había una especie de cabeza huesuda de reptil con ojos morados también. Después de un rato, otra cabra más alta que Wendy (más o menos igual que Asriel) salió por la puerta. Tenía apariencia de tener 20 años, ojos morados y con parecido a Toriel con la diferencia de que su cara era más delgada, sus orejas algo más largas, su "cabello" se extendía más y tenía un fleco encima de su ojo derecho. Iba vestida con una chamarra roja y un chaleco beige, junto con unos shorts cafés y agarrando en su mano una boina roja. Se dio la vuelto y cerró la puerta con llave.

Stella:- Ya está. ¿Ahora estás lista para ir a las RUINAS? -

Wendy _(salta de alegría)_ :- ¡Sí! ¡Vámonos Pockey! - E hizo ademán de correr cuando de repente Stella la agarró de su vestido.

Stella:- ¡No tan rápido sabandija! ¡Primero hay que ir a reunirnos con Giegue y Ninten en Grillby's! -

Luego soltó a Wendy y dijo alegre:- ¡Y por eso te echo una carrera allá! -

Y ambas salieron corriendo hacia el restaurante aunque Stella se dejaba ganar. Al llegar allá, vieron a otros dos monstruos que parecían tener la forma de alienígenas **(NO LOS MARCIANITOS VERDES,en serio, chequen a UP)** , uno que parecía tener 20 años y otro más pequeño de 15. El monstruo grande tenía sus dos ojos rojos en estilo asiático, vestía una chaqueta negra y pantalones negros y toda su piel era de color blanca. El monstruo pequeño también tenía piel blanca aunque iba vestido con una playera de franjas rojas con azul y blanco, un pantalón de mezclilla y una gorra roja. Ambos tenían "cuernos" y cola. El mayor notó a las dos cabras acercándose a ellos y pronto él y su hermanito salieron a saludarlas.

Giegue:- Hola Stella, hola Wendy. -

Ninten: _(telepáticamente) **(habla como Grillby: ...)**_ _Hola Wendy. -_

Stella:- Hola Giegue, ¿ya con ganas de volver a desafiar a Chara? -

Giegue:- Tú sabes que él y yo nos encanta siempre pelear... cuando nadie vigila. -

Wendy:- Buuu... no sé para que pelean, solo terminan lastimándose los dos. -

Stella _(suda una gotita anime)_ :- Es su forma de "jugar" Wendy. Pero no te preocupes, Muffet y yo nos aseguraremos que se comporten. - Y le lanzó una mirada a Giegue quién terminó intimidado y diciendo un débil:- Aye. -

Acto seguido, el grupo de 4 se puso en marcha a las RUINAS.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, hace 2 horas...**

Nuestros humanos en las RUINAS ya empezaban a aburrirse. Después de haber desayunado, todos intentaron encontrar la forma de pasar el tiempo mientras esperaban a los invitados. Las mas listas como Frisk, Astell y Chizuku decidieron por pasarla leyendo los libros de Toriel. Justamente encontraron algunos pocos que hablaban de la historia, sociedad y cultura de los monstruos antes de la Vieja Guerra aparte de algunos guías para enseñar magia antigua tanto a monstruos como a humanos. Obviamente esto llamó la atención de Chizuku ya que aun seguía fresco el recuerdo de su SOUL verde.

Mientras, los que menos se interesaban en lecturas decidieron pasarla de otras maneras: Mónica y Muffet decidieron platicar entre ellas ya que ambas sabían mucho de arte culinario, Alejandro y Kore siguieron jugando "Metal Slug" y Robinson y Chara terminaron haciéndose compañía hablando de fútbol americano. Asriel estaba dormido en su cuarto.

Después de algún tiempo, todo el mundo se cansó de sus actividades y al final decidieron reunirse para jugar...

Chara:- ¿En serio vamos a jugar al UNO? Me suena mejor jugar D&D. -

Astell:- Lo siento hermano pero la última vez que jugamos D&D Giegue y tú por poco y hacían un agujero en el techo. -

Chara:- ¡Eso fue porque Giegue hizo trampa con esa tirada! ¡Debía tener más de 15 para derrotar al maestro orco que ayudaba a mejorar en el juego! -

Kore _(susurra a Muffet a su lado)_ :- ¿Acaso aquellos dos tienen algún problema o algo? -

Muffet:- Fuhuhu, ambos compiten entre ellos desde hace mucho tiempo por ser el mejor amigo de Asriel. -

Frisk:- ¡Ah! - "¿Una rivalidad parecida a la de Natsu y Gray de Fairy Tail? Deben de ser muy locos."

Alejandro _(barajando las cartas)_ :- ¿Qué tal si mejor se concentran en el juego? Después de todo en el UNO nadie me gana. -

Kore:- _(acento argentino)_ No papa, que aquí el campeón de campeones soy yo. -

Robinson:- ¿Y si mejor tiran de una vez y luego presumen? Porque de todos modos ya empecé yo. -

 **Media hora después...**

Chara:- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -

Justamente el muchacho había recibido una malvada sentencia: todo el mundo hizo cadena contra él de +2 justo cuando dijo "¡Uno!" y no pudo salvarse llevándose consigo... **12 cartas.**

Alejandro _(riéndose malvadamente)_ :- ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Y OTRA VEZ SUBESTIMAS EL PODER DE MIS CARTAS Y MI CARISMA! - **(él empezó la cadena)**

Kore _(acento argentino otra vez)_ :- Che, pibe. Parece que te tomaron sorprendido, chico. -

Chara _(tono oscuro)_ :- Te haría papilla ahora si no fueras nuestros invitados. -

Muffet:- Eh, eh, eh. Chara, ¿qué quedamos de controlar tu temperamento al jugar? -

Chara _(poniéndose "angelical")_ :- Que es solo un juego y que no es un gran rollo. -

Robinson:- Vaya señorita Muffet, usted si que sabe poner un hombre bajo control. -

Muffet:- Gracias, Robinson. Aunque no es tan sorprendente después de haber salido por 3 años. -

Astell:- ¡Uno! -

Todo el mundo vio que Astell tiró un comodín:- ¡Lo cambio a amarillo!-

A su lado, Mónica tiró una carta de retorno amarillo:- ¡Rayos! Era la única que tenía amigos. -

Astell no vaciló y pronto dijo:- Mi última carta ¡y gané! -

Chara:- Suertuda. -

-¿Qué? ¿Volviste a perder contra Astell, Chara? - Asriel justamente hizo aparición vistiendo una camiseta verde lima y pantalones de mezclilla sin llevar su capa y encontrándose en mejor estado.

Robinson:- Hola Asriel, ¿mejor? -

Asriel:- Sip, es lo bueno cuando uno sabe usar magia. A veces puedes agarrarle un truco u otro. -

Frisk:- Ah, hablando de magia; Asriel, ¿podrías enseñarnos más sobre las SOULS? -

Asriel:- ¿A qué viene la pregunta? -

Alejandro:- Verás Asriel, cuando todos caímos aquí nuestro primer monstruo fue una flor amarilla llamada Flowey. Y déjame decirte que de no ser por tu madre y por tu hermana, no estaríamos aquí con ustedes. -

Pero Asriel, Chara y Muffet los veían como si se les hubieran zafado un tornillo.

Chara:- Lamento decirte esto Alejandro pero creo que debes estar confundido. Las plantas NO tienen SOULS. -

Astell:- ¡Dicen la verdad hermano! ¡Mamá y yo vimos como una flor amarilla atacaban a Frisk y a su familia mientras explorábamos las RUINAS! -

Muffet:- ¿Pero cómo puede ser? No hay ningún monstruo en el INFRAMUNDO que tenga figura de una flor y, como dijo Chara, éstas no pueden contener SOULS. -

Robinson:- ¿Estás diciendo que nuestro encuentro con FLowey era imposible de ocurrir porque las plantas no tienen SOULS? -

Todo el mundo se quedo mudo por el enigma sin saber que respuesta encontrarle, al final Chizuku dijo:- Podemos dejar e-ese misterio para después. El asunto príncipe Asriel, (Asriel *suda gota anime*: "Que no es necesario llamarme príncipe.") es que hemos descubierto que mi SOUL justamente tiene una especie de poder especial. -

Astell:- Así es, la SOUL de Chizuku puede invocar un escudo. -

Asriel _(pensativo)_ :- Hmmmm... si no te importa Chizuku, ¿podría echarlo un vistazo a tu SOUL? -

De repente, el interface de batalla se activó y pronto Chizuku se vio confrontando a Asriel.

Asriel:- No te preocupes Chizuku, no te atacaré. Sin embargo, necesitaré que elijas una acción para ver si es cierto que tu SOUL verde tiene algo especial. -

Chizuku pronto decidió usar MERCY e hizo aparecer el escudo de su SOUL.

Chara _(desde afuera del interface)_ :- Hmmm... luce interesante, ¿puede ese escudo bloquear todo tipo de ataques? -

Asriel:- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, ¿te interesa practicar un poco Chizuku? -

Chizuku:- No-no le veo problema... creo. -

Alejandro:- Asriel, solo ten cuidado con ella, ¿ok? -

Asriel:- No te preocupes hombre, tu novia estará bien. - Y tanto Alejandro y Chizuku terminaron sonrojados.

Asriel pronto decidió lanzar unas cuantas bolas de fuego directo hacia Chizuku, quien por supuesto terminó bloqueándolas. Pero luego Asriel dijo:- Por lo que veo tu escudo parece estar fijo hacia el frente, ¿crees que puedas moverla? -

Chizuku:- ¿Pero cómo hago e-eso? -

Asriel:- Necesitarás un motivo para hacerlo, ¡piensa rápido! -

De la nada, Asriel disparó una serie de bolas de fuego viniendo de la derecha que sorprendieron a Chizuku. Ella intentó mover el escudo pero estaba fijo y lo único que pudo hacer fue maniobrar para evitar recibir una tunda. Aún así, no pudo evitar recibir unas cuantos golpes que le costaron 10 HP.

Chizuku _(herida)_ :- ¡Príncipe! ¡Eso dolió! -

Alejandro _(enojado)_ :- ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado hombre! -

Asriel _(alterado)_ :- ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Lo lamento Chizuku, no era mi intención hacerte da...! - Fue interrumpido cuando justamente una especie de esfera de electricidad lo electrocutó y mandó literalmente volando fuera del interface, causando que la práctica terminara. Justamente al salir, todo el grupo vio a 4 nuevos individuos.

Stella:- Te pasas Asriel, así no es como entrenas a alguien nuevo en la magia. -

En eso de repente Astell gritó feliz:- ¡Wendy! -

La chica respondió con un alegre:- ¡Astell! - Y ambas corrieron a abrazarse.

Mientras, el resto de los visitantes pronto fueron a saludarse.

Muffet:- ¡Que gusto volver a verte Stella! -

Stella:- ¡Hola Muffet! ¿Cómo te ha tratado Chara últimamente? -

Ambas se pusieron a platicar mientras Chara y Giegue se saludaron con un brofist y diciendo "What's up?".

Pronto Ninten se acerco a saludar a Astell cuando notó a los humanos y se quedó sorprendido. Pronto Giegue notó la reacción de su hermano menor y cuando volteó a ver a los humanos, él también quedo sorprendido. Luego Stella y Wendy se dieron cuenta de lo que REALMENTE estaba pasando y también se sorprendieron: ¡hacía años que no veían humanos!

Mónica:- Eeeehhh... ¿Hola? -

 **Unos 10 minutos de explicación y presentación (más una curación más tarde)...**

Stella:- Así que eso fue lo que pasó. ¡Es increíble! -

Robinson:- Lo sé, ¿verdad? Todo lo que deseábamos era celebrar a Alejandro en un picnic en el monte y JUSTAMENTE fue el mismo cumpleañero el que causó que todos cayéramos aquí.-

Kore:- El colmo de la mala racha. Aunque para ser sinceros, no tiene nada de malo. ¡No saben lo suertudos que terminamos siendo! -

Ninten:- _¿Y eso por?_ -

Todos los humanos se asustaron un poco cuando vieron que Ninten no habló físicamente pero luego Alejandro dijo asombrado:- ¡Wow! ¿Puedes comunicarte telepáticamente? ¡Eso es increíble! -

Ninten:- _Ehhhhhh... ¿gracias? -_

Giegue:- Acuérdate Ninten, que los humanos no tienen los mismos poderes que nosotros. _(Ninten:- ¡Ah! -)_ ¿Y a qué te refieres con que ustedes tienen suerte Kore? -

Kore:- Verás justamente hace unos años atrás... -

 _ **Flashback, hace 8 años en el parque Río La Esperanza en New Dawn...**_

 _Había dos niños de 10 años que andaban jugando con un balón de fútbol cuando un Kore más chiquito con shorts marrones y una playerita azul y pelo azul despeinado se les acercó y les preguntó:- Perdone pero, ¿qué están haciendo? -_

 _Uno de los dos jóvenes le respondió deteniendo el balón:- Jugando fútbol, ¿por qué preguntas? -_

 _Kore (tímido):- Pues... yo nomás quería saber... -_

 _El otro joven de repente dijo al checar su reloj:- ¡Hey! ¡Amigo hay que irnos! ¡Se hace tarde para la práctica! -_

 _Y por ello ambos jóvenes se marcharon dejando solo a Kore quien se quedo deprimido. "Nadie va a querer ser mi amigo por más que intente." Pronto sintió lágrimas salir de sus ojos y la tristeza invadirlo que pronto empezó a correr... justamente el pobre de Kore no tenía a nadie quien pudiera tener afecto por él, fue huérfano a los 3 meses debido a que sus padres murieron en un accidente. Su tío materno lo tomó a su cuidado y Kore siempre lo ha apreciado. Pero su abuela, quien vivía con él, tenía un defecto y era que la tragedia la había trastornado que no dejaba a Kore salir ni hablar con compañía de su edad debido al miedo de perderlo. Su tío trabajaba mucho en esos momentos y no se encontraba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo con lo que en consecuencia, Kore no podía argumentar contra su abuela. Debido a eso, Kore no pudo socializar hasta que entró a primaria y debido a ello, en clases era tímido y no muy social con el resto de sus compañeros y ello lo deprimía mucho, viendo a varios amigos ser felices y divertirse pero él en cambio..._

 _Un obstáculo en sus pies justamente lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y Kore sintió tropezar con algo redondo. Cuando se levantó, vio que el objeto era una pelota de fútbol. No era la misma que la de los niños, pues esta pelota tenía color azul fuerte y aparte estaba algo ponchada lo que indicaba que debía llevar algo de tiempo tirada. Kore recordó al instante el juego interesante que había visto de los dos jóvenes y pensó en darle algunas patadas al balón. Así pues escogió un árbol cerca de él, puso la pelota y pronto empezó a patearla. Al principio no le agarraba la onda hasta que luego sentía que al patear la pelota parecía desahogarse de su soledad. Eventualmente empezó a patear con más pasión simulando que jugaba en el mundial y justamente en eso dio una patada fuerte que mandó el balón a dirección de la portería imaginaria... ¡pero con un portero de verdad!_

 _Kore:- ¡Cuidado! - Kore tuvo miedo de que la pelota lastimara al desconocido pero para su sorpresa, el otro muchacho que era de su misma edad y con pelo café algo puntiagudo detuvo el balón sin rasguño alguno y luego dijo:- ¡Wow! ¡Eso si que fue un buen tiro! - Kore pronto lo reconoció, era Alejandro, el niño que en su grupo era el problemático con los maestros pero gran amigo entre los alumnos, en resumen, el más popular._

 _Aunque Kore de repente se puso tímido ante él respondió:- Gra... gracias. -_

 _Alejandro_ _respondió sonriendo:- Hey, ¿cómo te llamas? Me gustaría saber tu nombre para jugar contigo. -_

 _Kore no pudo creerlo, ¿escuchó bien que Alejandro, el más popular, quisiera jugar con él, el menos social? Sin embargo sus deseos mostraron ser más fuertes que su cobardía y dijo confiado:- Me llamo Kore. Y tú eres Alejandro, el "estresa-maestros". -_

 _Alejandro:- Jajaja, se ve que me he ganado cierta fama. ¡Prepárate Kore, que verás que soy mejor goleador que tú! -_

 _Eventualmente, después de aquel día Kore y Alejandro se volvieron los mejores amigos. Cada día en la escuela siempre se sentaban cerca de uno y del otro y Alejandro aprendió a ser más calmado con los profesores mientras Kore empezó a socializar más y hasta empezó a mostrar un lado bien carismático. Cuando terminaba la jornada escolar y las tareas, ambos siempre quedaban en reunirse a jugar fut. Pronto Kore conoció a Frisk y a sus papás quienes terminaron encariñándose con él. La abuela de Kore no le gustó al principio esta "rebeldía" y trató de minimizar los más posible el tiempo de Kore con Alejandro. Pero luego de una plática con Chelly y Reznov, al fin decidió apoyarlo en su vida social y hacer frente a sus temores. Actualmente, justamente Kore aprendió que su abuela había sido toda una "matada" en su juventud: una alumna SÚPER lista y SÚPER social siendo SÚPER popular. Justamente cerca de finales de cursos, Kore y Alejandro estaban viendo la tele en casa cuando Alejandro pronto dijo:- Hey Kore, ¿te acuerdas de lo que enseñaron hoy en historia? -_

 _Kore:- ¿Te refieres al cuento de la maestra con respecto a que otra raza vivía antes con nosotros? -_

 _Alejandro:- ¡Ese! Entendí que eran monstruos y que un día peleamos con ellos hace mucho tiempo y terminaron siendo encerrados bajo la montaña. -_

 _Kore:- ¿Por qué preguntas? -_

 _Alejandro:- Cuando sea mayor, ¡voy a ir al monte Ebott a conocerlos! ¡Dicen que sabían usar magia! ¡Debe ser muy padre ser un monstruo! -_

(Los monstruos en el presente:- Créeme, no lo es. - Alejandro:- Ya sé, maldito crecimiento. - **(ya le enseñaron la "cruda realidad")** )

 _Kore:- ¿Pero no tienes miedo que te ataquen allá abajo? Dicen que si un humano entra este no vuelve jamás. -_

 _Alejandro:- No creo, estoy seguro que sabrán que la Vieja Guerra fue hace cientos de años y que ahora los tiempos y la gente son diferentes. ¿Pero a ti no te da curiosidad saber como son? -_

 _Kore:- Pues sí, me pregunto que tipo de monstruos serán... ¡¿Crees que haya dragones?! -_ (Asriel:- Lo siento Kore, pero no hay ningún monstruo con parentesco a dragones. - Kore:- Aww. -)

 _Después se la pasaron hablando sobre las posibles aventuras que tendrían en la montaña hasta que Alejandro dijo:- ¿Sabes qué Kore? Cuando seamos mayores, tú y yo iremos al monte y entraremos a conocer los monstruos. ¿Sale? -_

 _Kore:- ¡Sale!-_

 ** _Vuelta al presente..._**

Alejandro:- ... y con el tiempo maduramos nuestra opinión con respecto a eso y al final nos olvidamos del tema. -

Chara:- No te preocupes, a todos les pasa. Aunque ahora es irónico ¿no? -

Kore:- Sip, justa cuando olvidamos el tema y de repente nos el destino decide patearnos dentro del monte. -

Giegue:- Je, eso fue lo mismo que dijo Wilson cuando él cayó aquí. -

Asriel, Chara, Astell y Muffet disimularon la tensión que sintieron, ¡se habían olvidado de avisarles!

Alejandro y Frisk:- ¿Tú también conociste a nuestro abuelo? -

Ahora era el momento de que Stella, Wendy, Ninten y Giegue se tensaran...

Giegue:- ¿¡Ustedes dos son sus nietos!? _("Ninten, pregúntale a Asriel si ya saben sobre él")_ -

Ninten hizo la pregunta y pronto Asriel respondió telepáticamente:- _"No, no lo saben y EVITEN decirles que está muerto, ya les explicaremos más tarde." -_

Frisk:- Sip, lo somos, ahora dime, ¿lo conocieron? ¿Saben donde está? -

Giegue:- Pues... veras... él está muy ocupado ahora... -

Alejandro _(no convencido)_ :- ¿Ocupado con qué? -

Giegue:- Pues... con... -

Stella:- Pues ocupado en su laboratorio, claro está. -

Giegue se alivió así como el resto de que Stella salvara la situación, y es que no era mentira. Wilson, como era médico, le fue asignado un laboratorio para poder trabajar en nuevas medicinas que pudieran tanto ayudar a los monstruos en el INFRAMUNDO así como a la gente de la superficie, y por ello pasaba mucho tiempo entre-semana en el laboratorio.

Frisk:- ¡Ah cierto! Olvide que mamá me dijo que él trabajaba de médico. -

Wendy:- A propósito, ¿dónde está tu madre Frisk? -

Frisk:- En la cama, anoche... (recuerda la mentira que le explicó Asriel) ella camino dormida y abrió la puerta del corredor principal donde le cayó de repente una masa grande de nieve y le dio un ataque de hipotermia. -

Robinson:- Y no es que me queje de su error y todo pero, ash, ¡me estoy aburriendo! - Justo cuando dijo eso, Pockey vio algo que llamó su atención arriba del librero y flotó hacia ello. Astell lo notó:- Hey Pockey ¿qué haces? -

El mini-blaster empujó abajo un balón de fútbol, lo que dio una idea a Kore:- ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamonos a jugar fútbol, monstruos contra humanos! -

Todo el mundo apoyó la idea y pronto salieron, aunque antes de salir, Asriel fue a avisarle a su madre sobre la situación.

Toriel:- ¿No que te dije que les avisaras a tus amigos de que evitaran hablar de Wilson? ¿En qué quedamos? -

Asriel:- Perdón mamá, pero el asunto es que justamente estábamos distraídos por algo en especial. ¿Te acuerdas de Chizuku? -

Toriel:- ¿La niña de pelo rosada con un crush en Alejandro? Claro que me acuerdo, ¿cuál es el asunto? -

Asriel:- He visto y analizado su SOUL y he de decirte que sus características COMBINAN con la del pilar. -

Toriel _(sorprendida)_ :- ¿QUÉ? ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Asriel? -

Asriel:- Chara también sabe de aquello así que puedes preguntarle para confirmarlo, él también vio la SOUL de Chizuku. Dime loco pero tengo la intuición de que tal vez ellos sean... -

Toriel:- ¿Los descendientes de la profecía? -

* * *

 **Y fin del capítulo, ¿Qué les parece? Parece ser que nuestros humanos son mucho más importantes de lo que esperábamos, ¿pero exactamente a qué se refieren técnicamente con que son los humanos de la profecía y que es lo que justamente significa? Aparte, por lo que vemos el asunto se ha vuelto delicado con Chelly enferma y las menciones accidentales de Wilson. ¿Creen qué terminarán descubriendo la verdad o podrán ocultarla hasta que sea el momento?**

 **Aparte, gracias Undertale Parallel por permitirme usar a Giegue, Ninten, Stella, Pockey y Wendy de tu AU, ¡espero que te haya gustado la forma en que los introduje al cuento!**

 **Ahora, anuncio importante, estoy devuelta en clases así que me voy a tardar un tiempo en subir el siguiente capítulo, pero no se preocupen que lo que sigue es un partidazo de fútbol que demostrará la pasión del juego, y después de eso, UNA NUEVA HISTORIA que he tenido en mente desde hace mucho tiempo.**

 **Strike Force Heroes out.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Undertale: la SOUL dorada.**

 **¡Bienvenidos de nuevo! Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero es que ocurrieron eventos importantes entre mi familia que no me daban tranquilidad para escribir. ¡Pero ahora ya regresé y esta vez con más ánimo y fluidez! En el último capítulo, nuestros humanos junto con los monstruos decidieron salir a jugar un partido de fútbol, pero antes de salir, Asriel le comentó a su madre que tal vez las SOULS de nuestros amigos eran parecidos a los de una profecía. ¿Qué profecía será, qué esconden y, lo más importante, habrá penal? XD**

 **Undertale y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como otros que especifiqué en los capítulos anteriores.**

 **¡A la lectura!**

 **Capítulo 6: Nuevas habilidades: SOUL azul.**

En una sala alejada a dos salas de la casa **(en el juego no podría decirles cuadras)** , todo el mundo estaba esperando a Asriel quien dijo que iría por refrigerios y botanas para el partido.

Alejandro:- Bueno, ¿por qué tarda tanto? ¿Es difícil conseguir unas Sabritas aquí? -

Astell:- Bueno... _(viéndose culpable)_ digamos que mi familia aprendió la lección la última vez que saqueé la despensa. (^^')-

Alejandro:- Ah, entonces debieron esconder bien las papas. -

Chara:- Si tu supieras la cantidad de dulces que hemos de esconder para que no le de diabetes. -

Astell:- ¿Y eso qué? ¡Si bien recuerdo, tú hacías lo mismo con los chocolates! -

Chara:- Y aquí ya me callo... -

Justamente en ese momento, finalmente llegó Asriel llevando botellas de agua y algunas papas y fruta.

Mónica:- Hasta que llegas. ¿Qué te demoró tanto? -

Asriel:- No es fácil recuperar las papas de donde las guardamos por culpa de cierta chamaquita. - _(mirando de reojo a Astell quien vuelve a hacerse la inocente)_

Stella:- Déjalo, aprenderá pronto por las buenas o por las malas. Así ocurrió con Wendy. -

Wendy _(sintiéndose mareada)_ :- Aún tengo pesadillas de eso. -

Alejandro _(impaciente)_ :- Ok, ok, tenemos una adicta a las papas y otro a los chocolates, ¡empecemos a jugar! -

Frisk:- ¿No crees que primero hay que elegir al capitán, Alejandro? -

Kore:- Ah cierto. Pues es muy fácil, Asriel es el capitán de su equipo y yo soy el del nuestro. ¡Listo! -

Robinson:- A ver momento, momento... ¿quién dijo que podías asignarte a ti mismo como el capitán? -

Kore:- ¿Algún problema con eso? ¡Soy bueno en el fútbol! -

Robinson:- Eres bueno jugando como jugador estrella, pero un capitán es más un trabajo en equipo que acciones individuales. Créeme, se lo que digo. -

Kore:- ¡Pero tú eres capitán de fútbol AMERICANO! ¡Esto es SOCCER hombre! Y aquí yo tengo más experiencia. -

Giegue:- Él tiene un buen punto en eso. -

Alejandro:- Actualmente, yo apoyo a Robin en esto, Kore. ¡Recuerda que tu "estrellato" por poco nos cuesta la copa! -

 ** _Flashback_**

 _La cancha del Campus Dawn estaba a reventar de emoción. Por primera vez, el equipo de soccer había logrado llegar a las finales y ahora, después de 87 minutos de juego intenso, el marcador iba empatado 1-1 y ambos equipos no lograban sacar ventaja. Alejandro y Kore estaban entre los jugadores (actualmente, Alejandro logró anotar el primer gol) y pronto se encontraban todos en círculo alrededor del coach._

 _Coach:- Okey muchachos, es obvio que subestimamos la defensa del enemigo. –_

 _Alejandro y Kore (sarcásticamente):- No nos diga. –_

 _Coach:- No es el momento muchachos. Vamos a cambiar de estrategia. Quiero una formación 3-4-3; entraremos con todo lo que se pueda en la ofensiva así que Kevin, sales, y tú Marco, entras. Kore y Alejandro, quiero que tengan más juego de equipo y consigan junto a Marco muchas oportunidades, en especial tu Kore. 'Golosear' el balón no hará el gol ahora. ¿Entendido? –_

 _Alejandro:- Sí coach. –_

 _Kore (con menos ganas):- Sí coach. –_

 _Coach:- ¡Pues órale! ¡A jugar! –_

 _Se hicieron los cambios y pronto llegaron a los minutos extra. Si no lograban anotar ahora, el marcador global haría que el equipo rival ganara en automático por la mínima diferencia, pero justamente en el minuto 90 + 3'45 (5 minutos les dieron), Kore arrebató el balón tras una barrida al defensa y salió corriendo. Alejandro y Marco estaban cerca de él y pronto esprintaron para poder estar en claro y rematar el golazo final. Pero tras estar en posición (detrás de la línea de los defensivos) y andarle gritando a Kore que pasara el balón, éste la seguía dominando sin pasarla._

 _Alejandro:- ¡KORE! ¡ÓRALE! –_

 _Marco:- ¡PÁSALA GOLOSO! –_

 _Pero Kore no hacía caso y seguía corriendo hacia el área a anotar sin darse cuenta de que varios de los defensivos empezaban a marcarlo. Y para cuando se dio cuenta de ello ya era tarde, pues lo habían rodeado sin capacidad de pasar el balón y de repente uno le llegó por detrás y en tremenda barrida le arrebató el balón aparte de torcerle el pie y rasparle feo la pierna._

 _Kore terminó colapsando por el dolor y viendo como el que le hizo el 'foul' corría hacia su portería sin que el árbitro marcara falta cosa que luego hizo alboroto en el estadio y casi todo el mundo apagaba sus gritos; ya parecía que la oportunidad se fue pero… Alejandro llegó como fiera al jugador y en una jugada SÚPER limpia, dominó la esférica, y salió directo a la portería. Los defensivos se lanzaron a rodearlo pero al intentarlo, Alejandro pasó el balón rápidamente a Marco quien estaba libre, tiró yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…_ _ **(Perdón si es algo largo, fue el momento de cámara lenta XD)**_

 _Estadio:-_ _ **¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!**_

 _¡El Campus Dawn había sido coronado por primera vez campeón de la liga juvenil de soccer! Con mucha alegría varios empezaban a ir directo a Marco a celebrarlo a excepción de Alejandro quien fue a socorrer a Kore._

 _Alejandro (enojado):- ¡Mira que eres testarudo tú! ¡El coach te dijo que no la golosearas otra vez! –_

 _Kore (molesto):- Bueno pues tú me conoces, yo siempre aprovecho las oportunidades que hay… - (se queda viendo al tumulto que estaba alrededor de Marco pensando en que podría ser él el celebrado)_

 _Alejandro (suspira):- Ay compa, se que quieres mucho ser la estrella y el héroe del equipo. Ya se que se siente súper: los gritos, la alegría, la afición, la atención y los elogios. Pero a veces hay que repartir esos regalos entre todo el equipo, dar sin esperar nada a cambio. Así es como se gana campeonatos aparte de partidos. –_

 _Y ambos salieron como los buenos amigos que son de la cancha…_

 ** _Flashback termina._**

Alejandro:- Y agradece que el coach fuera paciente contigo y solo te dejara en la banca por tres partidos. ¡Él fue el que más sufrió del susto! –

Kore:- … -

Alejandro:- Si bien, por eso yo pienso que será mejor que Robin sea el capitán. Es lo justo amigo. –

De esa forma, pronto quedaron formados los equipos. En el equipo de los monstruos, Muffet sería la portera, mientras Stella y Giegue eran los defensivos y Asriel y Chara los delanteros. En el equipo humano, Chizuku era la portera, Robinson, Alejandro y Kore delanteros y Frisk y Mónica en la defensa. Wendy, Giegue y Astell, al ser menores y con menor experiencia que sus hermanos, prefirieron ser los espectadores (y aparte de esa forma Giegue y Stella vigilaban a Astell para que no se comiera las botanas).

Sin embargo, justo antes de patear el balón…

Mónica:- Ey, esperen un momento. _(Todos esperan)_ Muffet tiene seis brazos, ¿eso no haría más difícil que anotemos? –

Asriel:- Ya lo había pensado Mónica, pero ustedes tienen a Chizuku quien puede detener el balón con su escudo, así que yo diría que con eso está todo justo. –

Alejandro:- Buen punto, _(voltea hacia Chizuku)_ ¡Chizuku!¡Atenta a usar tu escudo! ¡Confiamos en ti! _(se voltea a Asriel para discutir el saque)_ –

Chizuku: "Alejandro y el equipo confían en que los detenga. ¡No me acobardaré a recibir balonazos!" Acto seguido, activó su SOUL.

Mientras Kore pensaba en su posición: "Se que se trata de trabajar en equipo Alejandro, pero has de saber, incluso con la atención que recibo por ser estrella me siento aún no valorado por muchos. Desde que entramos ayudamos mucho al equipo de fútbol a ganar partidos e incluso el campeonato, pero aún así siento que no me lo aprecian. ¿Por qué si es gracias a nosotros 2?"

De repente una voz extraña y suave le dijo:- _Para tener valor, debes integrar valor al resto_. –

Kore _(extrañado)_ :- ¿Eh? –

Alejandro _(gritando)_ :- ¡Órale Kore! ¡Sacamos nosotros! –

Kore fue al centro, su extrañeza perdida por la emoción del juego y se posicionó.

Kore:- ¿Listos ambos equipos? –

Todos:- ¡Listos! –

Kore:- ¡A jugar! –

Pasó el balón hacia Alejandro quien pronto atajó a Asriel y salió en línea recta antes de que Giegue empezara a marcarlo. La marca era bien estrecha y Giegue hacía que Alejandro se deslizara hacia la banda de la portería **(la línea en la que se sienta la portería)** pero justamente antes de llegar a ella, Alejandro burló a Giegue haciendo un pase con los tacones hacia Robinson quien había llegado por detrás y salió corriendo hacia el área grande. Sin embargo, Stella llegó rápidamente y pronto le arrebató el balón causando que Robinson perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de lado. Si bien, no salió herido y la entrada era limpia así que el partido siguió con Stella corriendo hacia el medio campo mientras Kore la marcaba detrás sin tener éxito. En eso, Stella pasó el balón hacia Chara quien se ubicaba en la banda derecha y éste al agarrar el balón salió disparado con Frisk enfrente a él.

Chara: "Será fácil burlarla. Haré una finta hacia la derecha mientras me largo por la izquierda."

Pero Chara se sorprendió cuando Frisk no se movió del centro al deslizarse a la derecha y le quitó el balón justo cuando hacía la finta. Frisk aprovechó para pasar el balón altamente hacia Kore quien saltó junto a Stella. Kore logró hacer contacto con su cabeza y en un movimiento rápido la pasó hacia Robinson quien esperaba en el centro. Robinson calculo el movimiento del balón, preparó su pierna y en el momento justo, disparó el balón hacia la esquina superior derecha de la portería… pero Muffet alcanzó fácilmente con su mano derecha superior el balón y un buen tiro a gol fue detenido.

Muffet _(con cara pícara_ _ **(de todos modos creo que así es su cara siempre ¿no?)**_ _)_ :- En algo es cierto que no va a ser fácil anotar. Fuhuhuhu. –

Pateó el balón directo hacia Asriel quien había logrado zafarse de Mónica en su lado y corrió directo hacia la portería donde luego, junto con el impulso de la carrera, pateó el balón fuertemente. La primera reacción de Chizuku fue la de poner sus manos sobre su cara para evitar el balonazo, pero al instante recordó su nuevo poder e intentó activarla. Pero por algo no podía hacer que su escudo apareciera y el balón se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella. El resto pronto se preocupó y le pedían a Chizuku que se apartara pero ella pensó diferente:- "Esta vez, no me dominará el miedo, no me dominará el miedo, no me dominará el miedo, ¡no me dominará el miedo!" – Puso sus manos al frente como siempre ha visto en los porteros, cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto… que no se sintió. Al abrirlos, ella vio que su escudo si se formó frente a ella y que el balón rodaba alejándose. Pero ella recordó que Asriel estaba también frente a ella y rápidamente se lanzó a agarrar el balón. Asriel ni siquiera se había movido para recuperarlo porque, como el resto, estaba sorprendido de la salvada de Chizuku.

Ella lo notó y lo dijo en un tono tan confiado que Alejandro nunca había escuchado de ella:- ¡Si no va hacer fácil para nosotros entonces tampoco lo será para ustedes! ¡Vamos a jugar a lo monstruoso! –

 _ **Unos 30 minutos después…**_

Ninguno de ambos equipos ha logrado anotar ni un gol. Eran tan buenos que eventualmente tuvieron que hacer un tiempo fuera y reunirse para discutir sus estrategias.

Robinson _(cansado)_ :- Okey muchachos, anotar un gol a Muffet es mucho más duro de lo que esperaba. –

Kore _(cansado)_ :- Ni que me digas, parece ser que cubre muy bien toda la portería con sus seis brazos. –

Frisk _(cansada)_ :- Tenemos que anotar pronto, Asriel y Chara lucen como si esto hubiera sido nomás una práctica que no creo que yo y Mónica aguantemos más. –

Chizuku _(cansada)_ :- Ni tampoco yo, creo que gasto más energía cuando paro cañonazos con mi escudo. –

Alejandro:- Sabes Chizuku, me sorprende que actualmente hayas logrado parar todos los tiros. Eso si que es algo nuevo de ti. –

Chizuku _(se abochorna)_ :- Gra-gracias Alejandro. –

Alejandro _(suspira)_ :- Pero ojalá seas tan larga como Muffet con sus brazos… ¡ESO ES! ¡LOS BRAZOS! –

Mónica:- Alejandro, si piensas en hacer lesiones a Muffet será mejor que pienses en otra idea. –

Alejandro:- ¡No Mónica! ¡Los brazos de Muffet cubren bien un área de la portería como el escudo de Chizuku pero si tiramos el balón lejos de esa área entonces podremos anotar! –

Kore:- ¡Tiene razón! ¡Los tiros que hicimos han sido siempre en línea recta o en curvas! ¡Tenemos que hacer una asistencia! –

Robinson:- ¡Ok! ¡Entonces eso es lo que haremos! Frisk, Mónica, en cuanto ellos saquen el balón, sean más agresivas y vayan a arrebatársela a Asriel o a Chara mientras sigan en medio campo, luego la pasan a quien vean más cerca o libre. Entonces yo llegaré desde media cancha y ustedes dos _(apunta a Kore y Alejandro)_ hacen centro ¿ok? –

Kore y Alejandro:- Sale. –

Robinson:- Venga entonces, ¡a ganar! –

Salieron del círculo y se pusieron en posición. Muffet despejó el balón desde la portería pasándola a Asriel quien no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar cuando Mónica le llegó por detrás de una forma tan rápida que por poco y marcaba falta. A pesar de ello, pronto Mónica vio que éste se recuperaba y se acercaba rápidamente. Afortunadamente en ese momento, Alejandro logró desmarcarse de Giegue y en ese instante pasó el balón hacia él. Alejandro pronto lo recibió y salió disparado hacia la portería con Giegue pisándole los talones, mientras Robinson se acercaba sigilosamente por el centro. Pero Muffet, aparte de tener seis brazos, tenía 5 ojos que sabía usar bien y al ver las posiciones de ambos, pronto supo que tipo de estrategia iban a emplear.

Muffet:- ¡Stella, cubre a Robinson! –

Stella pronto dejó de marcar a Kore y empezó una pelea de dominación contra Robinson quien terminó sorprendido y no tenía idea de como librarsela. Alejandro vio el problema muy tarde porque hizo un pase alto hacia él. Robinson sabía que aún quedaba otra opción, pero era muy arriesgado. Al pasar el balón encima de él, saltó para pasarle de cabeza hacia Kore. Pronto indicó mediante señas ha Alejandro que se librara de Giegue y entrara al área chica.

Robinson: "Por favor Kore, no la golosees."

Kore, al recibir el balón, sabía que debía hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: llevar el balón al área e intentar un tiro a gol. Corrió rápidamente desde la banda pensando: "Tal vez pueda hacer una diagonal si le aplica suficiente fuerza a un tiro curvo." Pero cuando más se acercaba, pronto vio que Alejandro estaba haciéndole señas desde el área chica. El pronto comprendió la situación, pero ahora se le presentaba un dilema: ¿pasar o tirar? Giegue estaba marcando a su amigo y probablemente podría arrebatarle el balón si se lo pasaba, pero si intentaba tirar, lo más probable era que el tiro pegara en el poste o la atrapara Muffet. Tenía que elegir y rápido. Entonces recordó las palabras que había escuchado: _para tener valor debes integrar valor al resto._

Kore: "Entiendo… no me falles Alejandro."

Pateó el balón directo hacia la portería, todo el mundo pensando que otra vez se repetía el episodio de la final… hasta que de repente Alejandro vio como volaba el balón y echo a correr hacia un punto. Esto desconcertó a Muffet, quien luego vio que el balón empezaba a alejarse de ella y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta: el tiro de Kore era más bien un pase curvo hacia Alejandro que terminó engañándola y causando que se alejara de la portería. El balón pasó por encima de ella hacia Alejandro quien saltó e hizo un remate de cabeza. El balón se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la portería pero pronto Kore se dio cuenta que le daría al travesaño y que el ángulo de impacto causaría que saliera hacia atrás.

Kore: "Maldición, ¡solo baja unos centímetros!"

Y para sorpresa de todos, el balón de repente adquirió un tono azul y tan pronto como lo hizo, pareció como si de repente se hubiera hecho más "pesado" porque de repente entró a la portería botando como si la gravedad hubiera ejercido más fuerza en ello. Si bien, la sorpresa fue de corta duración porque de repente Kore gritó:- ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! –

Pronto sus compañeros le siguieron y el equipo humano estaba celebrando. Eventualmente, pronto el otro equipo y los espectadores (los niños) interrumpieron su celebración con Asriel tomando la voz:- Oigan, sabemos que ustedes nos ganaron limpiamente pero, ¿podrían explicar cómo pasó eso? –

Kore habló:- Para serte sincero no sé, solo pensé en frustración que la pelota bajara unos cuantos centímetros, no hasta el suelo. –

Chizuku _(encendiéndole la bombilla)_ :- ¡Ya sé! ¡Tal vez acabas de descubrir el poder de tú SOUL! –

Asriel:- Tal vez… hmmm… _(pensativo)_ … ¿sabes qué? – En eso Asriel fue por el balón y al traerlo dijo:- Trata de hacer que este balón flote por lo menos. –

Kore:- ¿Seguro hombre? La verdad no me acuerdo como lo hice, solo pensé en que el balón bajará de altura para anotar dentro de la portería. –

Giegue:- No sabrás si no lo intentas. –

Kore suspiró y se concentró pensando: "Solo quiero que el balón se levante unos metros." Y otra vez, para su sorpresa, el balón volvió a adquirir un tono azul y "saltó" durante un rato antes de volver a tocar el suelo.

Wendy:- ¡Mira! ¡Te tocó el poder de Papyrus! –

Kore:- ¿Papyrus? –

Ninten:- _Un amigo esqueleto (literalmente) que vive en el pueblo de Snowdin, justo al salir de las Ruinas. Usa poderes similares a los que hizo Kore aunque es más avanzado. –_

Kore:- Ah. –

Robinson:- Por cierto Kore, he de reconocer que nos sorprendiste. Por un momento pensé que harías el tiro por ti solo. –

Kore:- Bueno pues parece que esta vez te equivocaste amigo. Y si, también lo pensé pero al reflexionarlo me di cuenta de que no valgo si no hago valer a los demás. –

Alejandro _(orgulloso)_ :- Hasta que al fin aprendiste… oye, ¿crees que tu poder pueda afectarte en algo como a Chizuku? –

Kore _(piensa)_ :- Hmmmmm… tal vez. Espera un momento. – Empezó a concentrarse hasta que su SOUL azul apareció frente a él y ante la mirada de todos dijo:- Si puedo cambiar el efecto de la gravedad… tal vez… - Saltó al estilo Mario Brothers (XD) y sorprendentemente "voló" lo suficiente como para llegar de su portería a la de Muffet. Al aterrizar, gritó al estilo Simpson:- ¡Woho! ¡Ahora sí que combinaré bien mi cosplay de Mario! – Emocionado, siguió saltando y saltando por doquier hasta que Muffet, cansada de su inmadurez, decidió tender una de sus telarañas en su camino, cosa que terminó con Kore enredado, pataleando por zafarse mientras el resto se reía. Pronto Kore les siguió la corriente y también empezó a reír mientras escuchaba en su interior la misteriosa voz otra vez:- _Al integrar valor en tus amigos, te das valor a ti mismo. Eso es lo que da INTEGRIDAD a un equipo. –_

 **Unos minutos después…**

Después de comer las botanas (que sorprendentemente lograron sobrevivir al apetito de Astell) y rehidratarse, todo el mundo emprendió el camino a la casa.

Astell:- Ustedes si que son interesantes amigos. Tan solo llevan dos días aquí abajo con nosotros y ya dos de ustedes tienen poderes. –

Kore:- ¡Lo sé! ¿Verdad? ¡Esto es de locos! –

Frisk:- Hablando de estar aquí abajo… Asriel, ¿podrías contarnos más detalles sobre la profecía? –

Asriel se detuvo junto a todo el mundo:- ¿Cómo? ¿No se los explicó mi madre aún? –

Robinson:- Nope. ¿Y de qué profecía hablas Frisk? –

Frisk:- Ah cierto, es que lo escuchamos en mayor parte de Astell. –

Chara:- Pues alégrense porque la profecía es realmente una historia MUY larga. La versión de Astell es más bien la introductoria. –

Astell:- Hay vamos hermano, ¡para ti todo lo que tenga que ver con lectura es muy largo! –

Asriel:- A excepción de cómics y novelas, allí si disfruta. – Ello causó que varios rieran.

Chara _(sarcástico)_ :- Muy gracioso. –

Alejandro:- Nah, te comprendo hermano. A mí me pasa igual. –

Ambos hicieron un "brofist" mientras el resto reía aún más. Pronto entraron en una sala llena de rosas, flores, margaritas y otros tipos de plantas lindas que los humanos del grupo terminaron maravillados.

Frisk:- Wow, es hermoso, ¿acaso alguien de tú familia es un jardinero Astell? –

Astell:- La respuesta la tienes a tú lado Frisk. –

En ese momento preciso, Asriel y Robinson estaban a ambos lados de ella lo que hizo obvio la respuesta: _(maravillada)_ \- ¿En serio? ¿Tú hiciste todo esto? –

Asriel _(aborchonado)_ :- Bueno, mi padre fue quien las plantó primero. Pero él pronto vio que yo sentía pasión por el arte de cuidar y dar forma a estas plantas así que pronto me enseñó en cuanto tenía la edad adecuada. –

En este momento, Muffet decidió intervenir diciendo:- ¡Y mira que aprendió bien! ¿Sabían que actualmente varios de los habitantes lo llaman el "príncipe verde"? –

Giegue:- ¡Ah cierto! Las flores que cuida terminan siendo tan hermosos que varios monstruos del INFRAMUNDO le piden muchos encargos. –

Alejandro:- ¡Órale! ¿Y cuánto ganas con esto? –

Asriel:- Ammm… comó entre unos 100,000 y 150,000 G cada temporada. –

Alejandro _(boquiabierta)_ :- ¡¿CÓMO?! ¿¡GANAS EL EQUIVALENTE A 1,000,000 DE DÓLARES AL AÑO!? – **(Nota: cálculo que una moneda de oro de Undertale equivale a 10 dólares)**

Chara _(silba)_ :- Eso es una cifra más alta de lo que actualmente es. –

Alejandro _(con cara de ¿?)_ :- ¿Cómo? –

Chara:- Tú abuelo actualmente ya tocó el tema sobre lo que valen las G con respecto al dólar y él estimó que actualmente 1G vale 3 dólares. ¿Creías que Asriel es multimillonario con solo un negocio de plantas? –

Frisk:- No se preocupen, a Alejandro nunca se le dio bien las matemáticas. –

Chizuku:- Si supieran las veces que él y Kore me preguntaron por las lecciones… -

Frisk _(sorprendida)_ :- ¡AH! ¡Eso explica las varias veces que tú salías a su casa hermanito! _(se dirige a Alejandro)_ Menos mal, yo pensaba que era por "otras" razones. –

A esto Chizuku y Alejandro terminaron muy avergonzados que el resto se empezó a reír y el último apenas alcanzaba a gritar:- ¡Has estado viendo demasiado anime hermanaku! –

Esto solo hizo reír más a Frisk, mientras Stella preguntaba entre risas:- Jajaja…¿hermanaku? ¿Qué significa eso Frisk? _(de repente ve algo que le quita la risa)_ –

Frisk respondió ignorante:- Jajaja… es un apodo que Alejandro creo al mezclar la palabra 'otaku' con… -

Stella _(alarmada)_ :- ¡Espera Frisk no te mue…! –

Muy tarde, Frisk estaba muy distraída de la risa que no vio de repente que en donde pisaba literalmente se abría y debajo de ella había un nuevo vacío:- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! –

El resto quedó en shock hasta que Astell dijo:- Hermano, ¿no que tú eras quien se encargaba de checar esta semana las trampas? –

Asriel:- ¿¡YO!? ¡Esta vez era el turno de Chara! –

Chara:- ¿Cómo? ¡Yo me encargué la última vez que estuvimos aquí! ¡Era el turno de Astell ya que estaba antes aquí con mamá! –

Astell:- ¡¿YO?! ¡PERO TERMINÉ MI TURNO ANTES DE AYER! –

La discusión entre los tres fue interrumpida con la cortesía de las 4 manos de Muffet quien les dio zapes a los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo antes de decir:- Por si ya acabaron su discusión infantil muchachos, hay que tener en cuenta que Frisk necesita ayuda. –

Alejandro:- Díganme de una vez que la caída no es profunda. –

Astell _(frotándose la cabeza)_ :- No te preocupas Alejandro, las trampas aquí son bajos y aparte siempre hay una cama de flores debajo de ellos. Frisk estará bien. –

 **Mientras tanto, unos meros metros más abajo…**

Frisk: "Grandioso, dos caídas en una misma aventura."

Por andar distraída, Frisk volvió a caer en un agujero y aunque esta vez su caída fue más suave, no podía pensar en lo irónico que podría ser aquello.

Frisk: "Ahora solo falta que una nueva aventura empiece al estar aquí abajo." Sin que ella lo supiera, actualmente era el inicio de su gran aventura en el INFRAMUNDO por que justamente allí escuchó algo decir:- _Paciencia. –_

Frisk:- ¿Eh? –

Al voltearse no vio a nadie, pero empezó a sentir que su SOUL estaba orientado hacia algo. La curiosidad hizo que ella empezará a caminar lentamente en la cámara pequeña donde se encontraba a un rincón donde al parecer una rosa creció más alto que el resto. La SOUL se sentía atraído hacia ella y cuando Frisk la observó mejor, vio que tenía un moño rojo encima de los pétalos. Al agarrarlo, creyó escuchar una voz que decía: _Pertenezco a la criatura que más paciencia tiene entre todas las que existen._

Frisk: "¿Qué significa eso? ¿Y cómo estoy escuchando al moño hablar por si solo? ¿Me habré golpeado en la cabeza al caer?"

El moño volvió a decir:- _Paciencia, las respuestas vendrán por si solas. –_

Frisk seguía confundida pero justamente cuando iba a preguntar otra vez, escuchó un sonido que venía de uno de los muros. Al voltearse vio a Robinson y Stella deslizándose a través de un hueco rectangular en la pared.

Robinson:- ¡Allí estás Frisk! ¿Te encuentras bien? –

Frisk:- Si estoy bien. ¿Por allí donde entraron también salgo? –

Stella:- Así es, solo que cuidado, quien quiera que diseño este pasadizo no tomo en cuenta lo resbaloso que es. –

Frisk:- ¿Cómo entró allí? –

Robinson _(sale del pasadizo)_ :- Solo lánzate como si fuera una resbaladilla, ¡parece que es mágica! – Acto seguido se lanzó y pronto Frisk le siguió.

Durante un momento ella sintió que se deslizaba rápidamente a través del pasadizo hasta que vió una luz y salió… pero llevándose a alguien en el acto.

Asriel:- ¡Ouch! ¡Cuidado! –

Frisk _(incorporándose)_ :- ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía que estabas en la salida! –

Ambos batallaron un poco para intentar quitarse de encima aunque en el acto terminaron en una posición… algo comprometedora al que el resto no pudo evitar pasar la oportunidad, en especial Alejandro:- Eh tranquilo Frisk, no querrás estar muy "frisky". –

Chara:- ¿Ahora de repente mostrando tus dotes de caballero Asriel? A este ritmo puede que tú y Frisk lleguen a ser los nuevos reyes. –

Giegue:- Al fin… ya apareció la parte "aprovechada" de Asriel, el príncipe "caído". –

Muffet:- Aunque empiezo a dudar a que se refería con "caído" precisamente, fufufufu. –

El resto nomás se reía (a excepción de Robinson quien miraba algo celoso) mientras los dos desafortunados se levantaban avergonzados.

Asriel _(sarcástico)_ :- Que maduros son todos ustedes muchachos. Como si no bastara ya la apuesta del INFRAMUNDO. –

Chara _(sorprendido)_ :- WHAT?! ¿Cómo sabes de eso? –

Asriel _(ahora él es el sorprendido)_ :- ¿¡Cómo sabes TÚ de eso!? –

Chara empezó a sudar de nervios y miraba para todos lados. Asriel era muy observador aún así y decidió adivinar:- Tú también participas ¿verdad? –

Chara _(hablando rápido)_ :- ¡Aposte que si conseguirías una por lo menos! –

Asriel _(facepalm)_ :- ¿Alguien más que haya apostado a mis espaldas? –

Para su sorpresa todo el mundo (a excepción de los humanos que no sabían de que trataba) levantó la mano.

Asriel _(con la mandíbula hasta el suelo)_ :- **WHAT?! ¿¡TODOS!?** ¿¡Hasta tú Astell!? –

Astell _(/)_ :- ¡Perdón hermano, pero hay mucho en juego y si gano es dinero de dulces para todo un año! –

Hasta aquí Asriel toleró todo y empezó a mostrarse enojado:- ¡Pero en la torre con todos ustedes! ¡Se supone que son mis amigos! ¿¡Cómo pueden hacerme esto!? – El tono de Asriel sonaba más grave en esta última parte y todos empezaron a sentirse intranquilos.

Chara: "Oh no, no otra vez."

Pero entonces Frisk habló:- Asriel, tranquilo. Es normal que a veces tus amigos se pasan de la raya pero eso es lo que los hace en mejores amigos en vez de grandes amigos. Se muy bien como te sientes, pero no dejes que te afecte. Mejor aprovéchalo y disfruta lo que puedes causar en ello. –

Y para sorpresa de los monstruos, Asriel pareció escucharla como un perro a su amo y se tranquilizó rápido:- Está bien Frisk. Pero ahora necesito tiempo para pensarlo. – Y se marchó a su casa. Tan pronto como se fue, sin embargo, Giegue le preguntó a Frisk:- ¿Cómo le hiciste? –

Frisk:- ¿Eh? –

Giegue:- Asriel pareció escucharte y obedecerte de inmediato en una situación que usualmente le lleva una pelea con Chara o conmigo o Sans para desahogarse. –

Mónica:- ¿Cómo? ¿Él tiene un corto temperamento? –

Astell:- Solo cuando son temas sensibles a él. Aunque creo que no es tan extraño, he visto a Muffet haciendo lo mismo con Chara a veces. –

Wendy:- Pero eso es porque es la novia de tu hermano Astell. Él le tiene mucho cariño como para lastimarla accidentalmente. –

Ninten:- _Hey, entonces si Asriel no lastimó a Frisk ¿no quiere decir que también él le tiene cariño? –_

La implicación, aunque inocente, de Ninten fue suficiente para que Frisk balbuceara unas excusas y se largara aborchonada a la casa. El resto, decidió también irse a descansar y pensar luego en el asunto aunque para Chara y Muffet la cosa era obvia.

Chara _(susurrando)_ :- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo mi arañita? –

Muffet _(susurrando)_ :- Sip, solo que hay un detalle de la que no sabremos arreglar. –

Chara: ¿Cuál? –

Muffet _(apunta a Robinson quien camina en silencio y visiblemente molesto)_ :- ¿Cómo neutralizamos un triángulo? –

* * *

 **Y aquí acaba el capítulo por ahora…**

 **¡Me tardé TRES **** MESES en esto! Se ve que la rapidez no es lo mío T_T**

 **¡Bueno, no importa, mientras me exprese y me guste lo que ven, estaré DETERMINADO a seguir el cuento!**

 **Ahora una nueva noticia: pronto publicaré un nuevo crossover entre Skyrim y Fairy Tail! Creanme que este promete mucho más acción, magia y gritos (XD) ya que habrá una gran diferencia favorita entre muchos: DRAGONES. (Me subo a Pathurnaax, y ambos nos ponemos gafas SWAG mientras salimos volando con la canción 'They see me rollin' tocando)**

 **Hasta la próxima amigos!**

 **En el siguiente capítulo…**

 **Toriel:- No puedo permitirles salir aún y menos a ti en tu condición. –**

 **Cherry:- Lo lamento Toriel, pero ellos tienen derecho a ello. No voy a dejar que seas injusta con ellos. –**

 **Reznov: ¡Espera, Cherry! –**

 **¿Qué está pasando?**

 **StrikeForceHeroeTeller out…**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Undertale: la SOUL dorada**

 **Damas y caballeros, ¡bienvenidos a la siguiente parte de nuestro viaje por el INFRAMUNDO! La última vez, nuestros amigos jugaron un partido de soccer en donde Kore logró desbloquear el poder de su SOUL: INTEGRIDAD. Sin embargo, también ocurrieron ciertos eventos entre Asriel, Frisk y Robinson que para cierta pareja indicaba un claro triángulo entre ellos. ¿Qué pasará ahora y qué harán nuestros compañeros para solucionarlo?**

 **Undertale y sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como otros que especifique en capítulos anteriores.**

 **¡A la lectura!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: El VALOR de las palabras y primera prueba, SOULS celestes, parte 1.**

Habían pasado dos días después del partido y las cosas han estado tensas para algunos y aburrido para otros. Una vez llegaron a casa, Asriel, Frisk y Robinson se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones mientras el resto se divertía en otras cosas hasta la hora de la cena donde Toriel y Reznov trajeron buenas noticias: Chelly se encontraba en mejor estado, pero aun así seguía estando débil y con mucha tos. Después de la cena, Wendy, Ninten, Giegue y Stella volvieron a sus casas mientras el resto se dispuso a dormir.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente las cosas no salieron muy bien. El día empezó mal cuando todo el mundo se despertó debido a un grito de Chelly quien al parecer sufrió una pesadilla. Luego en el desayuno se notaba que Asriel y Robinson no andaban en buenos términos por alguna misteriosa razón lo que terminó estropeando el ambiente familiar. Y después, Alejandro, Kore, Astell y Chizuku se decepcionaron al saber que era lunes y que, por lo tanto, sus amigos no podrían ir a visitarlos ya que tenían trabajo. Así que el resto del día fue algo aburrido para los 3 jóvenes ya que Astell estuvo ocupada en ayudar al jardín junto a Asriel y las chicas estaban entabladas en una "charla especial" protagonizada por Muffet. Sin embargo, allí fue cuando los 3 tuvieron una idea que una vez dentro de ellos, no había esperanza de sacárselos. Para ellos, era tiempo de visitar el resto del INFRAMUNDO.

Lo que nos lleva a la discusión que ocurría en ese momento en la cocina…

Chara: - ¡Ya te dije que no! ¡Hasta que llegué la carta de papá, NO pueden salir a explorar! –

Alejandro: - ¡Ay por favor! ¿¡No hay algún otro método mejor para eso!? ¡Tú eres técnicamente uno de los príncipes de este lugar, tu palabra es la ley! –

Muffet: - En realidad, él prefiere ser como Jon Snow de "Game of Thrones" y usar su estatus para proteger a Asriel en vez de compartir su poder. Así que él tampoco tiene autoridad sobre muchos en el INFRAMUNDO. –

Alejandro: - Ratas… ¿pues a qué hora llega la dichosa carta? ¡Me estoy aburriendo! –

Chizuku _(cansada)_ : - Perdonen a Alejandro, e-él es el hombre más impaciente de todos nosotros. –

Chara: _"Eso explica su mal humor_." – De todos modos, mi respuesta es la misma, NO. –

Alejandro: - Bueno, en ese caso… -

Chara: - Ni Asriel ni Astell te pueden dar permiso. SOLO mamá y papá. –

Alejandro: - ¡Diablos! –

Muffet: - Aparte, el castillo donde viven todos está bien lejos de aquí, como unos dos días de viaje así que la carta podría llegar mañana. –

Alejandro: - Ah bueno, en ese caso no duele esperar un día más. A propósito, ¿Cómo es que sabes de "Game of Thrones"? –

Chara: - ¿Sabes que justamente en la cima de la montaña hay un hueco que sirve de vertedero de desechos para tu ciudad? –

Kore: - Ah caray, ¿y por qué no aprovechan para salir por allá arriba? –

Asriel _(apenas llegando junto a Astell a la casa)_ : - El hueco está bien alto y, lo creas o no, también tiene una barrera conjurada allí. –

Chizuku: - Hola Asriel, hola Astell, ¿cómo les fue hoy? –

Astell: - ¡Bien! ¡Las flores han crecido mejor que la última temporada! ¡Pronto podré tener dinero para comprarme el kit de "Undyne Jones"! –

Alejandro: - ¿" Undyne Jones"? ¿Cómo "Indiana Jones"? –

Chara: - Es que Undyne es actualmente la capitana de la Guardia Real y ella y Astell son amigas. Sin embargo, a ambas les gusta las películas de Indiana Jones (menos la cuarta que fue un asco), y por ello, son aficionadas a su mercancía. –

Astell _(ojos brillando)_ : - ¡Gracias a él, tengo muchas ganas de explorar la superficie en busca de ruinas y reliquias! –

Kore: - Lamento decepcionar tu ilusión, pero Indiana Jones a muerto en la moda hace 20 años y lo de explorar ruinas es más aburrido que las películas. –

Astell se quedó callada y se volteó lentamente hacia Kore lanzándole una mirada que unos pocos podían entender… y a la vez desear con todas sus fuerzas que se pudiera evitar.

Alejandro: "Oh, oh. Kore, será mejor que corras. He visto suficiente anime para saber el resultado."

Muffet: "Fufufu, esto va a estar interesante."

Chara y Asriel: "Ya valiste *****"

Astell _(sonriendo con un aura que desalentaba incluso al más valiente de los héroes)_ : - ¿Podrías decirme otra vez eso Kore? –

Kore sabía que, a partir de ese momento, la había ******.

 **Los siguientes eventos fueron CENSURADOS por el bienestar del rango "T" de este fic, gracias por su comprensión. XD**

Justamente el jaleo hizo que Frisk y Robinson salieran a investigar lo que pasaba y no les sorprendió mucho ver a Kore todo vendado por haber "atacado" el sueño de una chica… que tenía poderes mágicos para dejarte bien dolorido. Y justamente en ese momento, Toriel entró junto con Reznov y… sorpresa para todos, ¡Chelly!

Frisk: - ¡Mamá! _(corre y la abraza)_ ¿Cómo te sientes? –

Chelly _(voz débil)_ : - Un poco mejor hija… _(tose un poco)_ solo que con un resfriado… -

Toriel: - Me alegra decirles que, con un poco de descanso, ella pronto estará en condiciones óptimas para salir. –

Alejandro: - Hablando de salir… -

Toriel _(muestra un sobre)_ : - ¿Buscabas esto verdad? –

Todos se quedaron callados antes de que Alejandro empezará a saltar de júbilo: - ¡AL FIN! ¡ES HORA DE VISITAR EL INFRAMUNDO Y NO LA VERSIÓN GRIEGA DE ÉSTE! – E intentó salir disparado hacia la puerta antes de que justamente Toriel lo interceptara: - No te irás vestido así después de lo que viste que sucedió con tu madre, ¿o sí? –

Todo el mundo cayó en la cuenta de que precisamente fuera de la puerta el clima era diferente y que el vestuario que llevaban todos eran inadecuados, aunque…

Mónica: - Señora Toriel, no quisiera mostrarme grosera, pero ¿cómo se supone que nos pondremos ropa para el frío si lo único que tenemos fue la ropa con la que fuimos al picnic? –

Toriel: - No se preocupen, aproveché para buscar en las viejas cajas del almacén y justamente encontré mucha ropa que una vez perteneció a mis niños. –

Kore _(todo vendado y moretonado)_ : - ¡Gracias señora! ¿Pero dónde están los paquetes? –

Toriel: - ¿Quién dijo que era mi responsabilidad traerlos? Solo porque son mis invitados no quiere decir que no tengan tareas. –

Asriel, Astell y Chara: "Oh, oh."

Unos momentos más tarde…

Alejandro: - Nos pudieron haber avisado antes, ¿sabes? –

Asriel: - Lo dice quien se hizo sordo y salió de volada por la ropa guardada. –

Alejandro: - Pues no esperaba que tuvieran un almacén con más de 20 CAJAS allí. ¿Cuánta ropa necesitaban ustedes 2? –

Chara: - Créeme, nosotros no somos los culpables aquí… - Se volteo a ver a Astell quien estaba en otro rincón junto a Mónica, Chizuku, Frisk y Muffet abriendo y sacando varios atuendos de otras cajas.

Robinson: - Mujeres, ¿verdad? Nunca entiendo porque el afán de tener tantos vestidos. A propósito, Chara ¿no sufres a veces de "ataques de moda" de Muffet? –

Chara: - Bro, por si te olvidas ella es mitad araña. Cuando siente necesidad de ello, ella hace su propia ropa, lo que me salva dinero para serte sincero. –

Robinson: - Vaya que tienes suerte allí. –

Asriel: - Oye Robinson, justamente estaba pensando… -

Robinson _("algo" molesto)_ : - ¿Qué quieres hombre? –

Asriel _("Okey, eso fue un poco rudo. Tal vez debamos hacer algo que baje nuestra tensión")_ : - Hey tranquilo hombre. Solo quería preguntarte hablando de moda ya que eres el capitán de futbol americano, ¿cómo se siente ser súper popular? _("Se que es un estereotipo pensar así, pero de seguro se la pasa súper")_ –

Robinson: - Oh, pues es algo complicado, digamos que al inicio se siente bien porque recibes mucha atención y mucha gente básicamente anda rastreando lo que haces y lo que te gusta a cada rato. Pero después de un tiempo te cansas de ello, al menos en mi caso. –

Asriel: - Ah, ¿eres de aquellos a los que mantienen sus ideales a pesar de tanta fama? –

Robinson: - Sería un mentiroso si te dijera que sí. No era así desde el inicio…

 _Flashback_ _ **(P.O.V. Robinson) …**_

 _A diferencia del resto de mis compañeros, yo nací en el seno de una familia pobre. Mis padres eran buena gente y muy trabajadora y se empeñan mucho en darme una gran educación a pesar de nuestra situación económica. El problema era que, a pesar de mis esfuerzos en estudiar y repasar materias, nunca me iba bien en la escuela porque mi tiempo para estudiar era poco ya que mis padres siempre estaban en deuda y yo a veces debía ayudarles con algún trabajillo en un almacén. Afortunadamente mis padres eran razonables, así que buscaron alguna forma alternativa para educarme. Y pronto la encontraron cuando entre en secundaria: una beca deportiva. Verán, a mi me apasionaba mucho la NFL, y la primera vez que vi toda la temporada, yo usé mis ahorros para comprarme un balón. A diario practicaba con él en mis pocos tiempos libres y para cuando era mi último año de secundaria, uno de mis profesores vio mi potencial y me recomendó a un amigo suyo en la misma universidad donde asisto ahora para una beca. La obtuve, entré a la prepa y todo fue sobre ruedas. Mis padres finalmente lograban salir de sus deudas y yo tenía una buena educación y buenos amigos. Luego se me vino la fama a la mente cuando en el año de mi graduación, hice que el campus ganara su primer campeonato y, en resumen, me convertí en un bruto estereotípico. Y seguí siéndolo hasta que Frisk llegó al campus._

 _Te seré sincero, cuando la conocí fui todo un idiota._ (Asriel: - Dejame adivinar, ¿Cómo con otras chicas, la trataste como una cualquiera? -) _Me impresiona que le atines, ¿cómo…?_ (Chara: - Anime -) _¿También ustedes? ¿Qué tienen de especial esas caricaturas?_ (Chara, Asriel, Frisk, Kore y Alejandro: - ¡Oi! -) _Dios… okey como decía, hice eso que tu mencionaste y también tratar de conquistarla, después de todo estaba linda._ (A esto Asriel empezó a sentirse enojado) _En eso estaba una vez cuando su hermano menor me cachó y me dejo una patada en nuestra anatomía. Eso me hizo enojar y estaba dispuesto a pelear cuando Frisk nos detuvo a ambos. Le pregunte porque hizo eso y me dijo: - No soy partidaria de la violencia, aparte ¿por qué permitiría a mi hermano pelear con un amigo? Tarde o temprano la vida te hará aprender más eficazmente. – Me quedé extrañado cuando lo dijo, en especial porque me iba súper, pero al final del semestre me di cuenta porqué. Justamente mi padre terminó en una bronca con su jefe y terminó encarcelado injustamente. Le dieron 5 años y ahora mi pobre madre debía encargarse de todas las cuentas en casa. Me sorprendió mucho la noticia y luego me dio un ataque de pánico cuando en una carta la uni avisó que tenía pésimas calificaciones y que suspenderían mi beca sino mejoraba para el próximo semestre. No quería otra vez que mi familia se hundiera, así que intenté pedir ayuda. Pero varios de mis "amigos" mostraron el cobre y me abandonaron a mi suerte hasta que Frisk intercedió._

 _Ella me propuso un trato: ella me enseñaría a salir del aprieto si a cambio yo aprendía a ser más amable y el verdadero valor de una amistad. Aunque me pareciera tonto, no me quedaban muchas opciones así que acepté y me alegro ahora de ello. Volví a cambiar, esta vez para algo mejor, y al final me sorprendí de la popularidad que gané al ser amable comparada con la que tenía antes. Terminé siendo más querido por los profesores y otros amigos que pronto mis esfuerzos dieron frutos y logré tener calificaciones excelentes. A partir de ese momento, me hice la promesa de siempre atesorar las amistades que tenía y de siempre apoyar a aquellos que lo requieran._

Robinson: - Y por eso aprecio mucho a Frisk. Ella volvió a ponerme en el camino correcto y justo a tiempo. Cuando pasaron los finales, varios de mis antiguos "amigos" terminaron expulsados por sus calificaciones y, lo crean o no, cuando se formó el nuevo equipo resultó ser que solo yo quedaba como 'veterano'. –

Asriel _(Silba)_ : - Y luego dicen que el crimen no paga. –

Chara: - El clásico del bravucón transformado en guardián _(camina hacia las mujeres)_ , no muy sorprendente. –

Robinson: - ¡Oye! ¡Pero es algo valioso para mí! –

Asriel: - Ya bro, déjalo que así a veces es él. Y para serte sincero, te agradezco que lo compartas con nosotros. Fue muy noble de tu parte. _(le extiende la mano)_ –

Robinson _(la aprieta con la suya)_ : - Gracias a ti por escuchar, siempre me preocupa que lo consideren algo ñoño. –

Asriel: - Tranquilo, si algo nos enseñó Wilson hace mucho tiempo es siempre mantener los oídos abiertos. –

Chara _(desde lejos)_ : - ¡Hey! ¡As, Robin, echen una mano! –

Reaccionando pronto, ambos fueron hacia su ubicación, no sin que Robinson escuchará susurrar: _"Demostraste tener VALOR al hablar una parte sensible de tu pasado con quien consideras un rival. SALVANDO punto: el almacén."_

Robinson: "¿Eh?"

Pero pronto lo interrumpió un grito de parte de Frisk seguido de otro de Mónica diciendo: - ¡Aguas! – Para cuando Robinson volteó, una caja de cartón llena de ropa le cayó en la cara.

Robinson: - Ouch. –

Mónica: - Robin, ¿estás bien? –

Robinson: - He soportado peores golpes en los partidos. –

Alejandro: - ¡Parece que le dimos a la lotería! ¡Miren! –

En efecto, la ropa que salió de la caja demostró ser mucha y apropiada para invierno aparte de venir en varias tallas y estilos disponibles.

Muffet: - ¿Pues a qué esperamos? ¡Agarren la prenda que combine con ustedes! –

Y mientras se disponían a buscar las prendas correctas, nadie vio a Muffet usar una de sus telarañas para tapar un nombre escrito en la parte lateral de la caja. Un nombre pronunciado: WILSON.

 **Un rato después, en el balcón de la casa…**

Frisk estaba recargándose en el muro bajo del balcón reflexionando sobre los sucesos recientes, especialmente desde que agarró aquel moñito rojo. No sabía si era ella o el aire del INFRAMUNDO era algo más "pesada" debido a que estaba confinada por muros de piedra, pero desde el momento que agarró el moño, ha estado escuchando susurros que la han dejado confundida, en especial porque dichos susurros siempre habían repetido la misma frase: "La mayor PACIENCIA se obtiene en pareja; ambos siempre preparados, pero en diferentes maneras."

Frisk: "¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

En eso escuchó pasos cerca y al voltearse se encontró a Chara caminando hacia ella.

Chara: - ¿Quiubo Frisk? ¿Qué haces aquí afuera sola? –

Frisk: - Reflexionando Chara. Han sucedido tantas cosas… -

Chara: - ¿Te molesta que te acompañe un rato? –

Frisk: - No, no hay problema. –

Y así estuvieron ambos un rato hasta que Chara notó los rayos del sol y dijo: - Hey Frisk, si te quedas viendo hacia ese rincón "oscuro" en el momento que los rayos solares se inclinen te llevarás una agradable sorpresa. –

Frisk puso atención y cuando los rayos solares empezaron a inclinarse para dar paso a la oscuridad, el rincón que señalo Chara adquirió un brillo tenue naranja que pronto iluminó su sección. Frisk terminó sorprendiéndose cuando se dio cuenta que lo que veía era una ciudad de piedra a lo lejos, algo más debajo de donde estaban.

Frisk: - Wow, ¿acaso allí abajo está el castillo donde viven? –

Chara: - Así es, pero no creas que es fácil llegar allá. Verás, el INFRAMUNDO es toda una serie de cavernas gigantes que van progresivamente abajo rodeando una columna central que era una chimenea volcánica. –

Frisk _(se alarma)_ : - Espera, ¿dices que alrededor de…? –

Chara _(interrumpe)_ : - No te preocupes. Hay lava en el fondo, pero el volcán ha estado extinto durante siglos y las muestras obtenidas indican que así lo seguirá estando. –

Frisk: - Uf, que alivio. No soy muy partidaria de los volcanes, ¿sabes? Uno de ellos fue la razón por la que uno de mis pueblos favoritos se extinguiera. –

Chara: - ¿Te refieres a Pompeya? Si, esa fue una gran tragedia. –

Frisk: - Dejame adivinar, ¿mi abuelo? –

Chara: - Yep. Él siempre ha sido… _(agrega rápidamente)_ y es una gran biblioteca parlante. –

Frisk _(risita)_ : - Según mi madre, ella terminó, en sus palabras, "soñando con cuentos de hadas usando a Bismarck como domador del dragón Prusiano". –

Después de decir eso, Chara se hecho a reír seguido pronto de Frisk y después de un rato, al calmarse, Frisk preguntó: - Oye Chara, quisiera saber, ¿qué hacías tú cuando caíste aquí? ¿Tenías familia o acaso eras…? –

Chara se puso sombrío de repente e interrumpió a Frisk diciendo: - Eso no te incumbe. –

Frisk se quedó sorprendida pero pronto Chara agregó: - Perdóname si sueno grosero pero ese tema es algo… complicado para explicar para mí, ¿entiendes? –

Afortunadamente, Frisk comprendió: - Claro, perdón por tocar algo sensible. – _"Pero eso nomás me da más preguntas sobre ti."_

Chara: _"No creo que quieras saber mucho de mi Frisk, aún no por lo menos. Me costó mucho trabajo confiar en Asriel y en Muffet este secreto y aunque tú le hayas interesado a mi hermano, no puedo confiártelo aún."_

En eso se sentó y pronto algo atrapó su atención. Se levantó de nuevo, y caminó en dirección a una parte del muro mientras Frisk lo observaba donde después se agachó y vio un hueco en el muro de donde una inscripción extraña estaba brillando suavemente.

Chara: "Hmmm… esto es raro, el año pasado le pasé a este muro una capa de yeso. ¿Y por qué diantres ahora parece tener una runa allí adentro?"

Frisk: - ¿Pasa algo Chara? –

Chara: - Juro que había dejado algo en este hueco, pero no puedo alcanzarlo por mis manos, ¿podrías ayudarme? – _"Espera, ¿qué? ¡Eso no es lo que iba a decir!"_

" _ **Pues que no te sorprenda saber que lo siguiente que dirás no es de tu procedencia, la profecía pronto ha de seguir su camino."**_

" _¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Quién eres y a qué te refieres!?"_

Quien sea quien haya sido, no le respondió y Chara empezó a preocuparse cuando Frisk respondió: - ¡Seguro! –

Chara: - _("¡No Frisk"!)_ ¡Gracias! –

En eso, Frisk puso una mano en el hueco y pronto dijo: - Siento algo de plástico adentro… _(saca la mano)_ ¿un cuchillo de juguete? –

Chara: _("¿Solo un juguete? Gracias al cielo, creía que le haría caer en una trampa.")_ Sip, era uno de mis juguetes favoritos cuando Asriel y yo eramos niños. ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías dárselo a tu hermano, a ver si con eso le ayuda a controlar sus impulsos. –

Frisk: - Muy gracioso Chara. Aunque tu proposición no es una mala idea. Sabes, creo que voy a ir de una vez a ver a ese revoltoso. –

Y en cuanto Frisk se alejó, Chara aprovechó para "dialogar" con el intruso: _"Repetiré otra vez, ¿¡Quién eres y qué es la profecía!?"_

" _ **La respuesta la encontrarás más tarde joven Chara. Ahora debeís seguir a la portadora dorada para que dé inicio a su primera prueba."**_

" _¿De quién diantres estás hablando? ¿Y cuál primera…? Espera, ¿¡"esa" prueba!? ¿¡Frisk… la portadora…!?"_

Pero Chara no recibió respuesta y eso le dejo con mal presentimiento. Así que pronto salió disparado hacia ella gritando: - ¡FRISK! ¡FRISK! ¡Espera…! –

Sin embargo, al entrar se encontró con un escenario totalmente preocupante: Alejandro y Kore estaban tirados en el suelo heridos con Chizuku cargando un paquete de primeros auxilios (y una gorra de enfermera que de sospecha que se la puso su novia), ayudando a Asriel y a Muffet a atenderlos, mientras Frisk era calmada por Robinson.

Chara: - ¿¡Qué diantres pasó aquí!? –

Alejandro: - ¡Tu madre se puso loca! ¡Todo empezó cuando… -

 _Unos 15 minutos antes…_

Alejandro _(susurrando)_ : - ¿Listos? ¡INFRAMUNDO, allá vamos!

Kore _(susurrando)_ : - Sigo pensando que esta es una mala idea. –

Alejandro: - Ay relájate, solo vamos a "adelantarnos" en el viaje y hospedarnos en el "Snowed Inn" donde esperaremos al resto. –

Kore: - Lugar donde será nuestra última noche de seguro. Aparte, ¿cómo es que sabes del lugar? –

Alejandro: - En la carta había un mapa que contenía la ruta a seguir y también otra del pueblo a donde vamos. –

Chizuku: - Espera, pero si ninguno de nosotros vio la carta a excepción de… -

Kore _(teniendo un mal presentimiento)_ : - Alex… ¿qué hiciste? –

Alejandro: - Pude o NO pude haber robado la carta de la señora Toriel, darle un vistazo y tomarle una foto antes de devolverla con su dueña para evitar sospechas. –

Chizuku _(suspira)_ : - Uff… pensé que por un momento ibas a hacer algo… algo inmoral, pero a-al menos me alegra saber que se la devolviste. –

Kore: - Okey, lo que hiciste fue algo malo, pero viendo que la señora Dreemur no se quejó durante todo el día, simplemente debo preguntarte, ¿cómo diantres hiciste tal golpe maestro? –

Alejandro: - Aprendí mucho de Skyrim. –

Los dos simplemente sudaron. Sin embargo, al llegar al fondo del pasillo…

Kore: - Bueno, creo que tus habilidades de Skyrim no ayudaron en absoluto.

Toriel estaba resguardando la entrada y Alejandro empezó a sudar de nervios, pero Chizuku pronto notó algo extraño en la monstruo.

Chizuku: "Parecen que sus ojos están… ¿idos?"

 _ **¿?: "Tened cuidado, la primera prueba empieza ya."**_

Chizuku: "¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?" Pero no recibió respuesta de la voz y al observar a Toriel, ella pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Alejandro: - Ehhhh… hola señora Dreemur, es una… sorpresa verla aquí, aunque… de seguro… se pregunta que hacemos nosotros a… -

De repente, bolas de fuego aparecieron alrededor de ella y en sus manos.

Alejandro: - ¡Wow, wow! ¡Se que rompí las reglas, pero…! –

Chizuku: - ¡Chicos! ¡Detrás de mi escudo! –

Acto seguido la interfaz de batalla se activó y las tres SOULS pronto se encontraron en batalla…

Alejandro: - ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –

Kore: - ¡Creo que ahora si la hiciste enojar! –

Chizuku: - ¡No creo que sea por eso! –

En eso, las bolas de fuego salieron todas disparadas hacia ellos y pronto ambos chicos se refugiaron detrás de Chizuku quien activó su escudo, bloqueándolas. Una vez la lluvia de fuego terminó, Chizuku prosiguió: - ¡Parece estar hipnotizada! ¡Miren sus ojos! – Y al hacerlo, los dos chicos vieron que una especie de aura celeste emanaba de los ojos de Toriel. Justamente en eso vieron que en la interfaz decía "Toriel poseída".

Alejandro: - ¡Eso lo explica! ¡Alguien la está controlando! –

En eso escucharon su voz, distorsionado y sonando más grave de lo que recuerdan: - **Volved adentro niños, que ustedes no tienen en cuenta la profundidad de la situación en la que se encuentran.** –

Alejandro _(eligiendo ACTUAR y Hablar en el interfaz)_ : - ¡Señora Toriel! ¡Espabile por favor! ¡Estás siendo controlada! –

 ***Toriel no se vio afectada***

Volvieron a aparecer bolas de fuego de sus manos y esta vez atacaron a los 3 de todos lados forzándolos a moverse. Después de ese ataque, el menú volvió a aparecer y Kore dijo: - ¿¡Qué es lo que hacemos!? ¿Pelear? –

Chizuku: - ¡NO! ¡No podemos lastimarla! –

Alejandro: - ¡Pero ella nos destruirá si no la detenemos Chizuku! –

Chizuku: - ¡Pero no podemos! ¡Después de ayudarnos a orientarnos en el INFRAMUNDO no puedo agradecérselo lastimándola! –

Alejandro: "Chizuku tiene razón en eso. Aunque duela, no puedo ir contra ella tras haber ayudado a mi familia."

Kore: - ¡Vamos a morir! –

Alejandro: - ¡Tal vez aún podamos hacerla espabilar! ¡Inténtalo tú Chizuku!

Chizuku hizo lo pedido y dijo: - ¡Por favor señora Dreemur! ¡No queremos pelear contra usted después de darnos su amabilidad! –

La respuesta, por desgracia, fueron más bolas de fuego dirigidos a los jóvenes. Esta vez la oleada era más numerosa que pronto Kore dijo: - ¡Se acabó! ¡Retirémonos por ayuda! –

Pero al intentar retirarse no se percató de varias bolas de fuego viniendo por atrás de modo que terminó recibiendo gran parte de ellos.

Kore: - ¡AGHHH! - *Su HP bajó peligrosamente a 5*

Alejandro y Chizuku: - ¡KORE! –

Alejandro se impulsó enfrente de su amigo con tal de cubrirlo y evitar que reciba más daño perdiendo 7 HP dejándolo en 6, antes de que Chizuku llegará y los cubriera a ambos. Pronto las bolas de fuego se extinguieron y cuando el menú de batalla volvió a aparecer, Chizuku no perdió el tiempo y eligió **"Huir"**. Pronto los tres chicos vieron que sus SOULS dejaban de aparecer y que Toriel había apagado las llamas en sus manos. Pronto aprovecharon la oportunidad para volver arriba sin poder escuchar los susurros diciendo: **"No superasteis la prueba, no era el momento indicado para vuestro despertar."**

 _Vuelta al presente…_

Robinson: - Y justamente al escuchar los gritos de Chizuku pidiendo auxilio, el resto de nosotros salimos a saber qué ocurría. –

Chara _("No puedo creer que todo ahora esté pasando después de cientos de años")_ : - ¿Ves Alejandro? Eso es lo que pasa cuando no eres lo suficientemente PACIENTE para esperar hasta el día siguiente. ¡Ahora tus dos amigos terminaron sufriendo junto a ti! –

Alejandro: - ¡Cállate! ¡Eso no me ayuda! –

Chizuku _(ayudando con un vendaje sobre Alejandro)_ : - Aún así, ¿qué fue lo que poseyó a la señora Toriel? –

Asriel _(preocupado)_ : - No tengo la menor idea, estoy igual de sorprendido como tú. – _("Mentira, solo estoy sorprendido de que justamente esto suceda justo cuando cayeron ustedes.")_

Chizuku: - ¡Pues hay que hacer algo! ¡No podemos dejar que la controlen como títere, sea quien sea! –

Asriel: _"Ella tiene razón respecto a ese punto. Incluso si fuera con la más pura de las intenciones, la posesión mágica puede terminar rompiendo la personalidad y conciencia de las personas afectadas, incluyendo al conjurador. Pero si realmente esta poseída por uno de ellos…"_

De repente, Muffet dijo: - Oigan, ¿y Frisk? –

Al voltearse todos, vieron que Frisk había desaparecido al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban pasos por las escaleras.

Chara: - Ay no. –

 **Con Frisk…**

No tenía ni idea de porque estaba haciendo esto ni tampoco de donde salió el deseo de hacerlo, pero en cuanto su hermano explicó lo que pasó, Frisk sintió dentro de ella como su SOUL empezaba a agitarse mucho, como si quisiera contener algo en su interior. Entonces escuchó dos voces: **"Ve… ve con ella y enfrenta la prueba…"**

" **Que el momento de despertar… es ahora…"**

" **Y recuerda pequeña… que las criaturas más pacientes…"**

" **Van siempre en parejas…"**

Frisk: "¿Y eso que quiere decir?"

Después de escuchar eso, Frisk sintió que sus piernas empezaron a actuar por su cuenta, llevándola hacia las escaleras.

Frisk: "¡ESPERA! ¿¡QUÉ ME PASA!? ¡MIS PIERNAS ACTUAN POR SU CUENTA! ¡AYUDA!"

Intentó gritar, pero por alguna razón sus palabras no salieron y pronto sintió una sensación de calma inundándola, antes de perder el conocimiento…

 **Mientras pasaba esto…**

Todo el grupo pronto salió disparado hacia el corredor, en un intento de detener a Frisk pero para cuando llegaron ella ya estaba frente a frente con Toriel.

Alejandro: - ¡FRISK! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Sal de allí! –

Intentó acercarse a ella, pero una barrera apareció de la nada bloqueándole el paso.

Alejandro _(sorprendido)_ : - ¿Qué demonios? ¡FRISK! ¡TIENES QUE SALIR DE ALLÍ! –

Pero Frisk no reaccionaba a sus gritos y parecía concentrarse solamente en Toriel quien habló: **\- Pequeña, toda persona sabe que no importa cuánto intenta presionar, algunas cosas de la vida solo se consiguen después de una espera sea corta o larga. Debes demostrar que tienes la PACIENCIA necesaria para mantener tus esperanzas y confianza en otros sin importar las dudas y la ansiedad de nunca saber cuando será el momento. De lo contrario, la DETERMINACIÓN que tengas se convertirá en desesperación y la desesperación ha llevado a varias personas con potencial a rendirse y caer. ¿Estás preparada para soportar y transformar tus dudas en tranquilidad? –**

Frisk _(en una voz etérea que hizo eco)_ : _\- Estoy determinada a hacerlo. –_

Toriel: **\- ¡Entonces que inicie la prueba! –**

De repente, varias bolas de fuego aparecieron alrededor de ella y pronto adquirieron un enorme tamaño que rodearon a ambas dentro de una columna de fuego.

Alejandro: - ¡FRIIIIIIISK! ¡HERMANA! –

Desesperado, Alejandro intentó lanzarse a las llamas, pero Asriel pronto lo agarró de atrás deteniéndolo.

Alejandro _(enojado y forcejeando)_ : - ¡¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡SUELTAME! ¡DEBO SALVAR A MI HERMANA! –

Asriel: - ¡No lo hagas o terminarás haciendo lo contrario! ¡Solo ella puede salvarse si supera la prueba! –

Alejandro: - ¡¿Pero qué chin***** es esa maldita prueba?! ¿¡De qué hablas!? –

Asriel: - Si te calmas, te sientas y escuchas, te contaré. Y también te prometo que te ayudaremos a rescatar a Frisk. –

Después de respirar profundo, Alejandro se calmó y Asriel lo soltó. En ese momento Muffet disparó una de sus telarañas amarrando los pies de Alejandro quien le miró confundido y molesto antes de que ella dijera: - Por si las moscas. –

Entonces Robinson dijo: - Bien, dinos de una vez que es lo que sucede y que pasa con Frisk, Asriel. –

 **En un lugar desconocido…**

Frisk: - Pero ¿dónde estoy? –

Cuando despertó, Frisk se encontró devuelta encima del Monte Ebott en el mismo lugar donde Alejandro encontró la cueva.

Frisk: - ¿Entonces todo fue un sueño? No puede ser, siento como que si algo faltara… _(observando)_ Hey, ¿dónde está la ciudad? –

Al observar más atentamente, Frisk vio que los edificios de la ciudad no se encontraban en ningún lado. En realidad, ni siquiera había una ciudad allí, solo prados y bosques.

Frisk: - ¿Será que salí del lado equivocado? –

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

La explosión alertó a Frisk quien se echó al suelo instintivamente. ¡Pronto más explosiones siguieron… _**¡BOOOOOMM! ¡BOOMM! ¡BOOMM! ¡PUMPUMPUMPUM!**_

Frisk _(apanicada)_ : - ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?! ¡AYUDA! –

Al decir eso, su SOUL volvió a agitarse y pronto sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a irradiarse de energía; de repente se torno todo en rojo y empezó a elevarse.

Frisk: - ¡¿WAAHH?! ¡AYUDA, QUE ME VOY HACIA LA ATMÓSFERA! –

Obvio no se elevó tanto pero su cuerpo empezó a flotar hacia una dirección y los estallidos empezaron a sonar más fuerte junto con el sonido de gritos, espadas y otras más que solo se encuentran en las zonas más malignas del mundo…el campo de batalla…

* * *

 **Y con esto, terminamos este capítulo (¡Al fin algo de contenido!)**

 **Ahora otro mensaje: lamento mucho retrasarme demasiado en mis historias, pero las tareas, los proyectos y los exámenes REALMENTE me toman tiempo. ¡Y luego hay que agregar que a veces se me bloquea la mente JUSTO CUANDO YA TENGO UN BUEN PLAN justo porque se me van unos "detallitos" y eso me retrasa más! Sin embargo, tal y como les digo, NO ME VOY A RENDIR EN MIS CUENTOS. Llegarán lentos pero seguros.**

 **Originalmente planeaba escribir el doble de palabras, pero considerando el tiempo que ya llevo en este capítulo y que más bien la siguiente parte es complicada de explicar, puede ser que se tome una o 2 partes más (d en total para esta prueba) porque también quiero desarrollar todo un "set" que hará que la parte final sea SÚPER EMOCIONANTE.**

 **Así que, hasta aquí le dejamos chic s. ¡Y estén atentos porque el capítulo que sigue será subterráneo y lleno de un misterio, todo en una holocinta de distancia! (Seguro saben a cuál me refiero)**

 **StrikeForceHeroeTeller fuera.**

 **Omake:**

 **Mientras los humanos de la Superficie (ya sabemos quiénes) se probaban las playeras separados en dos grupos (mujeres y hombres), Frisk noto algo en Muffet.**

 **Frisk: - Oye Muffet, ¿cómo que talla eres? –**

 **Muffet** _ **(sorprendida)**_ **: - ¿Eh? Pues creo que mediana, aunque mis cuatro brazos hacen que use tallas más grandes. –**

 **Frisk: - No me refería a eso. –**

 **Muffet vio que Frisk la miraba fijamente en una parte diferente y por alguna razón empezó a sentirse incómoda e insegura. Siguiendo su mirada pronto vio que Frisk la miraba en…**

 **Mónica** _ **(acercándose por atrás de Muffet)**_ **: - ¡Ara, ara! ¡Tienes un buen ojo Frisk! Parece que se acercan a mi talla. – Y en eso puso sus dos manos debajo de dichas partes.**

 **Muffet** _ **(ahora en pánico y voz temblorosa)**_ **: - ¡EH, eh! ¡Solo son uso de Chara! –**

 **Frisk** _ **(cara de sukulento)**_ **: - Tranquila, aquí entre mujeres es normal compararlos. –**

 **Y entonces Muffet quedó a merced de las dos chicas muy curiosas de saber su anatomía. (Excepto Chizuku quien quedo deprimida al ver que la comparación que tenían las tres con la suya.)**

 ***Mientras tanto en el lado de los hombres***

 **Chara: *Estornuda***

 **Asriel: - Salud. –**

 **Chara: - Gracias. – "Por alguna razón siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo bueno."**


End file.
